Convergence Logs: Super Smash Bros
by Unity123
Summary: In order to prepare for the First War, both the Order of Eternity and the Brotherhood of Infinity have begun to perform research on the many worlds within the Black Noise. This collective of information showcases the data provided in the realms affected by the hands, Subspace Emissary, and the banes of light and darkness. Data provided to be shown in the Convergence.
1. Entry 1: Super Mario Bros

**Entry #1: Super Mario**

_**Super Mario**_ (Japanese: スーパーマリオ Hepburn: _Sūpā Mario_) is a series of fantasy platform games created by Nintendo featuring their mascot, Mario. Alternatively called the _**Super Mario Bros.**_[a] series or simply the _**Mario**_(マリオ) series, it is the central series of the greater _Mario_ franchise. At least one _Super Mario_ game has been released for every major Nintendo video game console.

The _Super Mario_ games follow Mario's adventures, typically in the fictional Mushroom Kingdom with Mario as the player character. He is often joined by his brother, Luigi, and occasionally by other members of the _Mario_ cast. As in platform video games, the player runs and jumps across platforms and atop enemies in themed levels. The games have simple plots, typically with Mario rescuing the kidnapped Princess Peach from the primary antagonist, Bowser. The first title in the series, _Super Mario Bros._, released for the Nintendo Entertainment System (NES) in 1985, established gameplay concepts and elements prevalent in nearly every _Super Mario_game since. These include a multitude of power-ups and items that give Mario special magic powers such as fireball-throwing and size-changing into giant and miniature sizes.

The _Super Mario_ series is part of the greater _Mario_ franchise. This includes other video game genres as well as media such as film, television, printed media and merchandise. Over 310 million copies of games in the _Super Mario_ series have been sold worldwide, as of September 2015, making it the best-selling video game series in history

* * *

**Super Mario Bros.**

One day, the Mushroom Kingdom was invaded by the Koopa, a tribe of turtles capable of using powerful dark magic. Their magic was used to transform all the Mushroom People into inanimate objects such as rocks, bricks, and even horsehair plants, thus spelling the kingdom's downfall. Only Princess Toadstool can undo the spell and restore her people back to life, but she is being held captive by King Koopa himself. Mario hears of the princess's plight, and sets out on a quest through 32 stages to topple the Turtle Tribe and save the once-peaceful kingdom.

* * *

**The Lost Levels**

The story of _Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels_ is identical to the first game and is said to be set in a "parallel world" to it. King Koopa has invaded the Mushroom Kingdom with his forces, having transformed the inhabitants into inanimate objects and kidnapped Princess Peach, the only person who can undo the spell, so Mario and Luigi set off to save them.

* * *

**Super Mario Bros. 2**

_One night, Mario had a strange dream. He found himself climbing a long staircase leading up to a mysterious door. Opening the door, Mario's eyes fell upon an incredible world unlike anything he'd ever seen. A quiet voice spoke to Mario, saying,_

_"Welcome to Subcon, the land of dreams. Our once-beautiful world now suffers at the hands of the evil Wart. Please help us! Only you can free us from his tyranny. Oh, and remember one thing: Wart hates vegetables."_

_However, before Mario could figure out what was happening, he suddenly awoke on his bed and realized that it was all a dream. The next day, while heading out to a picnic with his friends Luigi, Princess Toadstool, and Toad, Mario told the tale of his strange dream. Hearing this was quite a shock to his friends, who all had the very same dream the night before._

_Upon arriving at their picnic spot, the group noticed a small cave. Inside was a long staircase that led up to a door. At the top, the four friends opened the door and stood shocked by what they saw. It was Subcon - the world of their dreams!_

Mario discovers that Subcon has been taken over by Wart and that the events of his dream are true. Mario and co. are now on a quest to defeat Wart and restore peace to the dream world. At the end of the game, Mario, Luigi, Toadstool and Toad are seen being chanted on by the inhabitants of Subcon, who are carrying Wart across the room. Mario then wakes up and wonders about whether the events were true or just a dream. He then continues sleeping and the game ends.

* * *

**Super Mario Bros. 3**

Peace has returned to the Mushroom Kingdom thanks to the efforts of Mario and Luigi; however, Bowser sent his own seven children (Larry, Morton, Wendy, Iggy, Roy, Lemmy, and Ludwig) to the other countries of the Mushroom World. The Mushroom Kingdom forms a gateway to these lands, and the Koopalings have stolen the respective royal magic wands of the seven kings, using them to transform the kings into various helpless creatures. Mario and Luigi vow to go and stop the Koopalings' mischief, and change the kings back into their normal form. At the end of each world, Mario and Luigi fight one of the Koopalings, and after the match is over, retrieve the wand from the Koopaling to turn the king back to normal. While the brothers are out in their adventure, Bowser kidnaps Princess Toadstool and takes her to his lair in Dark Land. The brothers go to Dark Land and fight Bowser. After defeating Bowser, they save the princess and restore peace once again.

* * *

**Super Mario Land**

_Once upon a time, there was a peaceful world called Sarasaland. In this world there were 4 kingdoms named Birabuto, Muda, Easton and Chai. One day, the skies of Sarasaland were suddenly covered by a huge black cloud. From a crack in this cloud, the unknown space monster Tatanga emerged to try to conquer Sarasaland. Tatanga hypnotized the people of all the kingdoms so that he could control them in any way he liked. In this way he took over Sarasaland. Now, he wants to marry Princess Daisy of Sarasaland and make her his queen. Mario came to know of these events, and he has started on a journey to the Chai Kingdom where Princess Daisy is held captive, in order to restore peace to Sarasaland. Can Mario defeat Tatanga, release people from his interstellar hypnosis, and rescue Princess Daisy? It's all up to you and Mario's skill. Go for it Mario!_

In order to save Daisy, Mario must make his way through all of the four kingdoms, defeating the enemies that inhabit them. The four kingdoms are led by the Sphinx King Totomesu, sea dragon Dragonzamasu, moai Hiyoihoi, and cloud Biokinton. After beating Biokinton, Mario, in his plane the Sky Pop, must battle Tatanga himself in his heavily armed ship, the Pagosu. After defeating Tatanga, Mario rescues Daisy and the two ride off together in a spaceship.

It is revealed in the sequel, _Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins_, that Wario used the events in this game to take over Mario's castle. Tatanga is seen with a Golden Coin, presumably working under Wario.

* * *

**Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins**

**DANGER! DANGER!**

While I was away crusading against the mystery alien Tatanga in Sarasa Land, an evil creep took over my castle and put the people of Mario Land under his control with a magic spell. The intruder goes by the name of Wario. He has been jealous of my popularity ever since we were boys, and has tried to steal my castle many times. It seems he has succeeded this time. Wario has scattered the 6 Golden Coins from my castle all over Mario Land. These Golden Coins are guarded by those under Wario's spell. Without these coins, we can't get into the castle to deal with Wario. We must collect the 6 coins, attack Wario in the castle, and save everybody!

**_IT'S TIME TO SET OUT ON OUR MISSION!_**

The 6 Golden Coins are the coins needed to open the gate of Mario's castle.

* * *

**Super Mario World  
**

After Bowser's previous defeat, Mario, Luigi, and Princess Toadstool decide to recuperate in Dinosaur Land. Meanwhile in Dinosaur Land, the Koopa King and his Koopalingstrap Yoshi and his friends in enchanted eggs, eliminating the opposition as they secretly rebuild their forces. Shortly upon their arrival, the Mario Bros. realize that Princess Toadstool is missing. While searching, they find the Koopa Troop army. Upon freeing the friendly Yoshi, he exclaims that the Koopas have invaded, confirming that Peach's persistent captor has indeed returned and taken the opportunity to claim the princess.

As Mario and friends travel through Dinosaur Land, they uncover the Valley of Bowser. After defeating Larry, the Mario Bros. have access to the front door of Bowser's Castle. Bowser is fought on his castle roof in his Koopa Clown Car, holding Princess Toadstool hostage. Upon his defeat, he gently drops the princess and retreats. Princess Toadstool rewards Mario or Luigi with a kiss as fireworks celebrate freedom, signifying that their vacation can resume with their new good friends. The reunited team returns to Yoshi's House where they and three other Yoshis watch the Yoshi eggs hatch into babies, removing the spell.

* * *

**Mario is Missing**

Bowser decides to flood the Earth using hairdryers from Hafta Havit Mail-Order to melt Antarctica. In order to buy the hairdryers, Bowser has his Koopa Troopas travel all over the world and steal various important landmarks that he plans to sell.

Mario, Luigi and Yoshi follow Bowser to Antarctica to stop him, but when Mario goes on ahead he is captured by Bowser. The PC version is the most elaborate: Luigi is too scared to go inside the castle, so Mario enters alone. Despite Luigi's warnings against taking candy from strangers, Mario eats some candy offered to him by Bowser (disguised as a butler), and is then scooped up in a net. In the SNES version, Mario arrives last in Antarctica (Luigi and Yoshi are already present, and Mario had apparently warped to Antarctica by accident while he was distracted by the incomplete title in Dinosaur Land), and Luigi even seemed eager to go into the castle after appreciating that Mario "dropped in." with a pit opening up beneath him when the group reaches the castle, while in the NES version, a Koopa throws a bag over Mario while the latter is fuming about the title claiming he was missing as he walks through the snow and ice.

With Mario captured, the task of returning all the stolen artifacts and saving both his brother and Earth falls to Luigi, who bravely enters the castle, leaving Yoshi outside.

* * *

**Yoshi's Safari**

Bowser and the Koopalings attack Jewelry Land and imprison its rulers, King Fret and Prince Pine. They also steal the twelve gems that keep the land stable and the resulting earthquake splits the kingdom into two halves: the Light Realm and the Dark Realm. The gems are distributed amongst Bowser, the Koopalings and five powerful minions, all of whom lord over the many regions of the captured kingdom. Fortunately, Prince Pine is a friend of Princess Peach, who promptly sends Mario and Yoshi to save Jewelry Land; she gives them the Super Scope to aid in their quest.

After defeating the Koopalings in the Light Realm and freeing King Fret, Mario and Yoshi head to the Dark Realm to save Prince Pine from Bowser. At the end of the game, a code for a harder game is given to use at the title screen. This not only changes the colors of the levels, but it also makes the bosses harder and changes the text of the story scenes to say that the events of the story are repeating themselves.

* * *

**Mario & Wario**

_This is Yōsei no Mori. Within the forest's depths lives a fairy, and those who behold it find happiness, as the tale goes. One day, Mario sought the fabled fairy by coming to the forest. Peach, Yoshi and Luigi were together...or should have been, but alas, Luigi's visage was unseen. Mario's group of three had decided to look for lost little Luigi._

_Then, the sky was overcome with a suspicious engine's sound. What was that? It was Wario riding his personal plane, the Bulldog, and he threw a bucket from the sky._

_"Here you go!"_

_Uh oh, the bucket landed right over Mario's head._

_"Uwagh, I can't see in this thing!"_

_Watching was the forest's fairy, Wanda. She somehow wanted to help, but the small fairy did not have the ability to remove the bucket. Thus, Wanda decided to use her magic wand on Mario to send signals, guiding him to Luigi..._

* * *

**Mario's Time Machine**

In the year 1993, Bowser uses a time machine, traveling backwards to different points in human history and stealing significant artifacts to place in his personal museum inside his castle. With his collection nearly completed, Bowser gloats that not even Mario can stop him now. Mario realizes that history will change forever if he does nothing, so it's up to Mario to use Bowser's own device against him by returning the artifacts to their proper places in time.

The home console releases add that Bowser plans to destroy his time machine (called a _Timulator_ in console manuals), deliberately planning to irreversibly damage history and send the world back to the Dark Ages. In the NES game, Bowser's Museum has been fully built and already established itself with history's greatest artifacts. Yoshi joins Mario in his quest to stop Bowser's plot, but instead gets captured when he scouts ahead. In addition to fixing the timeline, Mario must also rescue Yoshi from peril.

There are three different endings which are decided by how may points the player has scored and the order in which the artifacts are returned. If the player spends too much time returning all the artifacts or returns even _one_ artifact in the wrong order, there is a non-standard game over in which Bowser escapes to "Paradise" using the time machine; or he gets sent to the Cretaceous period where he looks in different directions of the screen (both are notable for being the _only_ way to get a Game Over). A Message reminding the player to return all the artifacts either in a more timely manner or in the correct order appears on the screen. After that the player must start over from the beginning, or use a password to go back to a previous point. However, if they meet the two objective conditions, the time machine overloads, self-destructs and sends Bowser to the Cretaceous period where he gets stepped-on by a Tyrannosaurus Rex (humorously, right beforehand when he notices it, his eyes shrink with realization to what will happen to him and meekly opens an umbrella in the hopes it would protect him), and a raptor then grabbing his squished remains and throwing them like a Frisbee.

* * *

**Hotel Mario**

Mario and Luigi head to the Mushroom Kingdom after being invited to a picnic by the princess. However, soon after arriving, Mario finds a letter on the front door to a gate, which has a board with the words "Klub Koopa Resort" on it. The letter is from Bowser, who claims that he and the Koopalings have turned the Mushroom Kingdom into their personal resort and have each taken over a hotel. It also states that the princess is being held a permanent guest in one of them, and challenges them to find her.

The brothers come across the first hotel, the Wood Door Hysteria Hotel. With Luigi's help, Mario is able to leap inside the hotel through a window. After conquering the hotel, Morton and the brothers leap out of the tree-hotel, which then sprouts fruit. Mario notices the princess on one of the branches, but it snaps underneath her. She lands in Roy's open arms, and he takes her to his hotel, the HardBrick Hotel. However, the lights continuously flicker on and off inside. Luigi is concerned as to how they will find her, but Mario assumes that there may be a switch somewhere. Inside the hotel itself, Mario finds the cause of the hotel's light problem: a room with several toasters plugged in. He unplugs all the toasters, which returns the hotel's electricity to normal.

After defeating Roy, the Mario Brothers condemn the hotel. The princess is standing on a Warp Pipe, but she is sucked down into it. Mario wonders where she is, but Luigi points out the cave in the distance. This cave turns out to be the Chillton Hotel. It is dark inside, and they do not have a light. Nevertheless, they journey inside.

After Larry is conquered, the cave explodes, with the princess flying out of it. Mario and Luigi prepare to catch her, but find that she is not falling. Mario realizes that she is in the clouds, and the High-ate Regency Hotel is revealed. Luigi kicks a nearby Exclamation Mark Block, which causes a vine to sprout out of it and into the sky above. In the hotel, there is a cloud which diverts Mario. He finds a room where he turns on a fan which blows the cloud away. Once Lemmy is defeated, Mario, Luigi, and the princess escape. Lemmy also tries to flee, but a massive fan blows both him and the hotel away before he can reach them. However, the princess suddenly magically vanishes. Back on the ground, Mario and Luigi take sight of another one of the Koopalings' hotels, this time the Thump Castle Hotel. Just as they are about to enter, the entrance disappears, but reappears near instantly after. In the hotel, there are vanishing doors. Mario finds a room with a liquid that stops the doors vanishing.

After Ludwig is beaten, the Mario Brothers escape as the entire hotel crumbles, leaving only a frame. However, the princess is nowhere in sight. Luigi then points out the location of Wendy's hotel, the Blitz Snarlton Hotel. When they conquer the hotel, the brothers escape and the hotel vanishes. The princess runs over and greets them, but vanishes once again as well, with Bowser's laughter heard in the background. Mario then takes notice of a plume of smoke heading their direction, and find the Seizures Palace Hotel. When Iggy (who works at Bowser's hotel as opposed to running his own) and Bowser are defeated, Mario, Luigi, and the princess flee as the hotel falls to rubble, the landscape transforming back to its previous form. The princess thanks the Mario Brothers for defeating Bowser and freeing the kingdom from the Koopaling clan, giving them both a kiss, and they all thank the player for his or her contributions.

* * *

**Mario Clash**

_The Clash House Tower has been invaded by bad guys! It's up to Mario to clear them out, throwing Koopa shells to knock them away. Take care as you battle in dangerous rooms of narrow ledges connected by pipes._

* * *

**Legend of the Seven Stars**

The game begins with a short cutscene. Princess Toadstool sits peacefully on a hill outside Mario's Pad. Suddenly, she is kidnapped by King Bowser using the Koopa Clown Car. Mario exits his house then and sees Princess Toadstool in peril. He chases Toadstool and Bowser and ends up at Bowser's Keep. After going through the castle, Mario finally catches up with Bowser, and proceeds to battle him on the chandeliers. Upon defeating Bowser and rescuing the princess, the castle begins to shake. A giant sword named Exor falls from the sky and crashes into Bowser's keep, destroying the Star Road on the way. The crash sends Mario, Toadstool, and Bowser flying in separate directions.

Mario ends up landing back at his house where Toad has been searching for Toadstool. When Toad discovers that the princess is not there, he asks Mario to go back to Bowser's keep to bring her back. Mario has no idea where she or Bowser are, but goes to check the castle. However, when he arrives he is unable to enter the castle and Exor, the giant sword, tells Mario that the keep is now the property of the Smithy Gang, taken over to help with its quest to take over the world. Exor destroys the bridge and Mario narrowly escapes.

Mario returns to his home. Toad gets kidnapped by two Hammer Bros. outside Mario's Pad. Mario defeats them and rescues Toad. Mario and Toad then travel to Mushroom Kingdom to inform the Chancellor of the Princess's kidnapping. After talking with the chancellor, he meets Mallow, apparently a frog from Tadpole Pond. Mario assists him by chasing after Croco, a thief, to recover a frog coin that was stolen from Mallow. When they return, the Mushroom Kingdom is dark and overrun by monsters.

Mario and Mallow enter the castle and meet with Mack, a member of the Smithy Gang, in the throne room. Mario battles him and wins. After Mack is defeated, a star remains. Mario takes it, not quite knowing what it is.

Mario and Mallow now head to Mallow's home, Tadpole Pond. On their way, which leads through the dark Kero Sewers, they encounter Belome, a giant, dog-like enemy. After Belome is defeated, the sewers are filled with water, and Mario is flushed down the Midas River. At Tadpole Pond, Mallow's grandfather Frogfucius reveals that he found Mallow floating in a basket as a baby, and is not really his grandfather. He tells Mallow to travel with Mario and find his true home.

Mario and Mallow then travel to Rose Town via the Rose Way. Bowser also happens to be at Rose Way at the same time. He has a group of minions with him and tries to get his castle back from the Smithy Gang. However, Mario and Bowser do not meet. As Mario arrives in Rose Town, it is under attack. Paralyzing arrows are shot from the nearby forest. The two seek shelter in the local inn. There, Mario plays with the innkeeper's son, Gaz, and his Mario, Bowser and Toadstool dolls. As the game continues, Gaz brings out his favorite doll, Geno. However, Mario is knocked out by a stray punch from the toy. While everyone is in bed, a star possesses the Geno doll and walks into the origin of the arrows, the Forest Maze.

The next day, Mario and Mallow follow Geno's path through the Forest Maze, eventually meeting Bowyer, a bow-like creature who fires the paralyzing Aeros. Geno tries to get back the Star Piece that Bowyer holds. It is revealed that the Star Pieces are parts of the Star Road that has been destroyed by Exor. Without the Star Road, wishes are no longer granted. Unable to persuade Bowyer, who is a member of the Smithy Gang, Geno enters combat, and Mario and Mallow join him. Together, they defeat Bowyer and recover the second Star Piece. However, an Aero survives the battle. He hears about the Star Pieces' importance and heads off to inform Smithy.

While Mario is free to go to Yo'ster Isle via the Pipe Vault, the next stop for Mario and his friends in their search for the Star Pieces is Moleville. Again, they happen to be there the same time as Bowser, but do not meet with him. The number of Bowser's minions has seemingly decreased since his time on Rose Way.

The inhabitants of Moleville are upset because Dyna and Mite have been lost. Mario goes into the Coal Mines to find them. On his way through the vast caves, Mario jumps onto a spring board which pretends to be an exit. However, it's fake, and Mario is smashed against the ceiling. While unconscious, Croco appears again and steals Mario's coins. Mario chases Croco and the Crooks through the mines and eventually faces off against him. Halfway through the battle, Croco steals all of Mario's items. However, after his defeat, Mario and his friends regain the coins and the items.

Going deeper into the mines, Mario meets the criminally insane Punchinello, who wants to defeat Mario in order to become famous. After a long battle, Punchinello drops a giant Bob-omb, which explodes and covers Mario and his friends with soot. However, they are able to get the third Star Piece, which Punchinello has found in the mines. Mario also finds Dyna & Mite, and they exit the mines through the mine kart track.

Meanwhile, Princess Toadstool has fallen from the sky and landed at Booster Tower, the home to the maniacal Booster, who wants to marry her. However, she does not want to and cries out for Mario to help her.

At the time, Mario and his friends, who had previously traveled through Booster Pass, arrive at Booster Tower. The entrance to the tower is locked. However, Bowser shows up again. All of his minions have deserted by this time. On his own, he decides to help out Mario and destroys the tower's front door. He then joins Mario and his friends by making them honorary members of the Koopa Troop.

After heading to the highest level of the large tower, Mario enters Booster's room, right before the balcony where Toadstool is held captive. However, Booster enters and Mario hides behind curtains. Booster is looking for his Mario Doll, which he suspects to be somewhere behind the curtains. He and his Snifits search around. If they manage to find Mario while doing so, Mario has to then fight Booster. In both cases, Booster finds his Mario Doll and heads out to his balcony. Mario and his friends follow him onto the balcony. However, Booster and Toadstool have disappeared, and two helpers of Booster, Knife Guy and Grate Guy, battle Mario.

After Knife Guy and Grate Guy are defeated, Mario continues to follow Booster, who is running up Booster Hill with Toadstool and tries to marry her in the wedding town of Marrymore. Mario disrupts the wedding and wants to take the princess back to the Mushroom Kingdom. However, the creators of the wedding cake, Chef Torte and his apprentice, are angry because of this and fight Mario. During the battle, their cake comes to life. After the fight, Booster eats the cake, and Mario and Toadstool go back to the Mushroom Kingdom.

The Chancellor is glad about the princess's return. However, with the help of her grandmother, who is disguising herself as the princess, Toadstool is able to escape from the castle and join Mario's party. During a short visit at Tadpole Pond, Frogfucius tells Mario he has heard of a Star Piece falling onto Star Hill. Mario heads there instantly and finds the fourth Star Piece, unguarded.

Mario's next stop is Seaside Town. There, he gets told by the "Town Elder" that he saw a star fall into the sea. He asks Mario to get it for him. Mario, knowing that it is a Star Piece, heads off to the sea. He goes through the grottoes by the sea and finally reaches the shore. Underwater, he enters a Sunken Ship on the seabed.

In the Sunken Ship, Mario soon reaches a door which is sealed and can only be opened with the right passwords. There are six rooms where Mario can find hints about the password. With the right word, he can open the door. He proceeds and encounters King Calamari, a giant Blooper who caused the ship to sink in the first place.

After a battle with the monstrosity, Mario reaches the lower levels of the ship, and eventually meets Jonathan Jones, the shark owner of the ship. Jones claims the Star Piece for himself as it fell into "his" sea. However, Mario is able to win the Star Piece in a battle with Jones and leaves the ship.

Upon returning to Seaside Town, Mario is stopped by the "Town Elder" and various other Toads. The "Town Elder" reveals himself to be Yaridovich, a spear-like member of the Smithy Gang. Yaridovich had disguised himself as Seaside Town's entire population in order to persuade Mario searching for the Star Piece for him. As Yaridovich threatens to torture the town's real population, Mario hands over the Star Piece. Yaridovich flees and Mario runs after him. Yaridovich was to be taken by the battleship Blade. However, Blade is late, and Yaridovich, being on a dead end cliff near Seaside Town, sees himself forced to swim, though he admits he might rust when doing so. However, Jonathan Jones jumps out of the water preventing Yaridovich from fleeing. Cornered, Yaridovich changes into his real form and battles Mario and his allies. After a long fight, Mario is able to defeat Yaridovich and regain the fifth Star Piece.

Looking for the sixth Star Piece, Mario and his friends travel to Land's End. After climbing the mountain and clearing the desert area, they are unable to proceed because the cliff is too high. So they search a way to the underground and end up in Belome Temple. There, they encounter Belome for a second time. The hungry dog monster tries to eat them, but again gets defeated. After the fight, Mario goes further underground and reaches Monstro Town.

In Monstro Town, Monstermama calls Sergeant Flutter to help Mario climb the huge cliff in Land's End. She says that the sixth Star Piece has to be somewhere in the clouds, as there is no place on land left to look for it. With the help of Flutter and his Sky Troopas, Mario and his friends discover the Bean Valley. In a Warp Pipe in Bean Valley, a Beezo grows a giant Piranha Plant, the Megasmilax. Mario and company have to defeat it in order to gain access to the giant tendril which leads up to the clouds and to Nimbus Land.

As Mario reaches Nimbus Land's plaza, Valentina is currently giving a speech to the local Nimbus. She says that King Nimbus is ill at the moment and cannot do his business. Also, she introduces the giant bird Dodo as being the lost Prince Mallow. Though Dodo looks nothing like a Nimbus and cannot speak, Valentina claims the "prince" wants to marry her, thus making her the queen of Nimbus Land. She then leaves for the castle, which is closed for the public.

Though Mallow does not realize at first that he is the actual prince, he is told so by Garro, a sculptor for the royal family. Garro agrees to help Mario and Mallow against Valentina. He coats Mario in gold, disguising him as one of Garro's statues. He takes it to Nimbus Castle with other statues for Valentina. Inside, Mario barely escapes Dodo's wrath as he pecks on random statues instead of polishing them on Valentina's behalf. He takes off the statue disguise and fights his way through the heavily guarded castle.

On their route through the castle, Mario and his friends encounter a giant Shelly, which turns out to be Birdo who is working for Valentina. After defeating her, Mario gets to the back door of Nimbus Castle and falls down a few layers of clouds. He quickly heads back to the plaza of Nimbus Land, where he meets Valentina and Dodo. After being defeated by Mario, Valentina falls through the clouds and, surprisingly, ends up at Booster Tower, just as Toadstool did before.

Mallow is then reunited with his parents, King and Queen Nimbus. They say they heard a Star Piece has fallen into the nearby Barrel Volcano. So, Mario and his friends drop of the clouds from a specific place and fall right into the chimney of the volcano. The heroes fight their way through the hot volcano and take a stop at Hinopio's shop and inn. Shortly afterwards, they face a great wyrm known as the Czar Dragon, the guardian of the sixth Star Piece. They manage to defeat the fiery wyrm, but it resurrects and becomes the undead abomination, the dreaded bonewyrm Zombone. However, the bonewyrm is defeated. As Mario tries to collect the Star Piece, it is snatched away before his hands by the Axem Rangers.

The Axem Rangers, five members of the Smithy Gang, run away with the Star Piece through Barrel Volcano, shortly followed by Mario and his friends. On top of the volcano, they head onto Blade, the huge battleship that failed to take away Yaridovich earlier. On Blade, Mario and company defeat all the Axem Rangers and also destroy the ship's Breaker Beam. Blade is destroyed, and Mario finally gets the sixth Star Piece.

After meeting King and Queen Nimbus again, Mario and his friends take Nimbus Land's Royal Bus to get access to Bowser's Keep, which is unreachable through any other means because Exor destroyed the bridge to the nearby Vista Hill.

All members of the Koopa Troop in Bowser's Keep have either defected to or been brainwashed by the Smithy Gang. However, many are scared off by their former boss Bowser. Mario meets Croco again, who does not fight him this time, but rather offers him help by selling his items.

Mario then reaches a room with doors to six corridors, of which he has to clear four. Two corridors are action courses, two are fighting areas, and two are puzzle courses led by Dr. Topper. In the fighting areas, Mario can encounter enemies such as the Chester. All enemies in the fighting areas are created by a brainwashed Magikoopa and the statues.

After the required amount of courses is cleared, Mario proceeds and fights the brainwashed Magikoopa. After its defeat, the Magikoopa comes to its senses again and helps out Mario's party, creating treasure boxes with unlimited coins as well as healing them. Croco also appears for a second time offering his items.

Mario reaches the final room of the keep again, and gets onto the chandeliers he fought Bowser on at the beginning of the game. This time, the enemy is the Smithy Gang swordsman Boomer. After Mario and his friends defeat Boomer, he falls down. The chandelier with Mario on it is transported upwards by a Chandeli-ho to the highest tower of the keep. There, Mario's party finally enters combat with Exor. The giant sword foe is shielded by its eyes in battle. However, after the eyes are "knocked out", Mario and company can defeat Exor. With the mighty sword's last ounce of strength, Exor inhales Mario and his party with its mouth, the Neosquid, which acts as a portal to Smithy's dimension.

Mario, Mallow, Geno, Bowser and Toadstool are brought to Smithy's Factory, his base of operation for the invasion of Mushroom Kingdom. In the gloomy universe, they have to fight many previous enemies a second time. Notably, Machine Mades, which are gray copies of Mack, Bowyer, Yaridovich and the Axem Rangers, are produced en masse in the Factory. Additionally, they encounter Count Down, a giant clock which is controlled by the bell-like Ding-A-Lings.

They also fight the duo of Cloaker and Domino. When either one of them is defeated, the other runs away to make use of his giant snake. Domino's snake is Mad Adder, while Cloaker's is Earth Link. However, even with the help of the snake, he is defeated by Mario. Mario and company then enter the production lines of the Factory. There, they have to fight the Factory's Clerk, Manager and Director before meeting the Factory Chief. The Factory Chief is using the Gunyolk in battle. However, he still is defeated by Mario.

The five heroes finally meet Smithy at the basement of the Factory. Smithy is constantly creating more weapons with his hammer and the Smelter. He also holds the seventh and last Star Piece. Refusing to give it away, he starts to fight Mario and his allies. At first, he use the Smelter to create Shypers to aide him in battle. However, he is soon defeated. Angry, he slams the floor with his hammer several times. Because the floor has only been constructed the day before, it breaks and Smithy, along with Mario and company, falls down to a dark area below the Factory.

Furious, Smithy changes into his real form for the final battle. With his hammer, he has the power to transform his head into five different forms, all with special abilities. However, after a long battle, he is defeated and destroyed by Mario and his friends.

With all seven Star Pieces restored, Geno thanks the others and says goodbye, before leaving the form of a doll and returning to a small star. The Star Road is restored, and Mario, Mallow, Bowser, Toadstool and the Geno doll are returned to Mario's World. Exor dissolves into thin air.

Here's what happened in the end according to each star:

Mallow is crowned the prince of Nimbus Land. Bowser repairs his keep with the help of his minions. Jonathan Jones looks out at the sunset from the cliff where the Yaridovich battle took place. Croco is seen racing the Mushroom Derby against Yoshi. Though he loses this race, he is consoled by Boshi and the two walk off together (seemingly establishing a friendship). Frogfucius and his Student both attend a concert held by Toadofsky. Valentina and Booster get married with Dodo exchanging vows. However, Booster runs off and Valentina follows, leaving Dodo confused. Mario and Princess Toadstool return to the Mushroom Kingdom, thanking the player for all of the hard work.

As the credits roll, there is a parade featuring every character in it. In his only appearance in the game, Luigi is the parade grand marshal.

During their adventure, Mario and his friends are free to visit several optional places in the world.

The biggest of them is Yo'ster Isle, the home island of the Yoshis, which can be reached via the Pipe Vault between Rose Town and Moleville. The Pipe Vault is held in the traditional side-scrolling manner of earlier _Mario_ games such as _Super Mario Bros._, and features classic enemies such as Piranha Plants. On Yo'ster Isle, Mario meets Yoshi and can ride him. On Yoshi's back, Mario is able to talk to other Yoshis on the island, with Yoshi translating their words from the Yoshi language. On Yoshi's back, Mario can compete in the Mushroom Derby, a racing minigame, against the island's champion, the rude Boshi. Entry into the derby requires Yoshi Cookies. After winning the Mushroom Derby, Mario has access to Yoshi Cookies outside the island. He can summon Yoshi in battle, who swallows smaller enemies, leaving back a certain item or a Yoshi Candy.

Another optional place to visit is Grate Guy's Casino, which opens after Mario's quest to Nimbus Land. To enter it, Mario has to get the membership card by Knife Guy in Booster's Tower, then find the secret entrance to the casino in Bean Valley. The casino offers several minigames to win coins.

In Monstro Town, there is a sealed door. Mario only can open it with a Shiny Stone, which he can get from a girl mole in Moleville if the player gives her fireworks, which they can get from a male mole in Moleville for 500 coins. When they open the door, the player then meets Culex.

After the party's adventures in Marrymore, the player can return to the Mushroom Kingdom, find the Inn, and talk to a young Toad in the corner. After talking to him several times, he sells Mario a minigame, Beetle Mania, for 500 coins.

* * *

**Super Mario DS/64**

_"Mario, please come to the castle. I've baked a cake for you. Yours truly, Princess Toadstool."_

_"Wow, an invitation from Peach! I'll head out right away. I hope she can wait for me!"_  
Mario is so excited to receive the invitation from the Princess, who lives in the Mushroom Castle, that he quickly dresses in his best and leaves right away.

_"Hmmm, something's not quite right here... It's so quiet..."_  
Shaking off his uneasy premonition, Mario steps into the silent castle, where he is greeted by the gruff words,

_"No one's home! Now scram! Bwa, ha, ha."_  
The sound seems to come from everywhere.

_"Who's there?! I've heard that voice somewhere before..."_  
Mario begins searching all over the castle. Most of the doors are locked, but finding one open, he peeks inside. Hanging on the wall is the largest painting he has ever seen, and from behind the painting comes the strangest sound that he has ever heard...

_"I think I hear someone calling. What secrets does this painting hold?"_  
Without a second thought, Mario jumps at the painting. As he is drawn into it, another world opens before his very eyes.

And so begins the grandest of all adventures!

Once inside the painting, Mario finds himself in the midst of battling Bob-ombs. According to the Bob-omb Buddies, someone...or something...has suddenly attacked the castle and stolen the "Power Stars". These stars protect the castle; with the stars in his control, the beast plans to take over the Mushroom Castle.

To help him accomplish this, he plans to convert the residents of the painting world into monsters as well. If nothing is done, all those monsters will soon begin to overflow from inside the painting.

_"A plan this maniacal, this cunning...this must be the work of Bowser!"_  
Princess Toadstool and Toad are missing, too. Bowser must have taken them and sealed them inside the painting. Unless Mario recovers the Power Stars immediately, the inhabitants of this world will become Bowser's army.

_"Well, Bowser's not going to get away with it, not as long as I'm around!"_  
_Stolen Power Stars are hidden throughout the painting world. Use your wisdom and strength to recover the Power Stars and restore peace to the Mushroom Castle._

_"Mario! You are the only one we can count on."_

* * *

**Wario Land**

The game begins with Wario landing his Bulldog airplane in the middle of the Awazon river basin for some relaxation time. The vacation comes to an end however when he spots three Mask-Guys heading behind the Aldegara Waterfall carrying treasure. In claiming the treasure for himself, Wario follows the trio into their secret cavern, but is soon surprised by a trap door which plunges him into the underground chasms below. Now caught in a deep underground labyrinth, Wario swears to seek out his revenge and claim the treasure from the Mask-Guys.

* * *

**Wario Land II**

_"Aaargh! I can't believe that Captain Syrup and the Black Sugar Gang have stolen my treasures! I am one angry Wario! I'm going to get my treasures back if it's the last thing I do!_" —Wario

The story begins at Wario Castle. There he lies at his bed, taking a deep nap. However, three shadowy figures approach the castle from outside. They are Pirate Gooms, loyal minions of Captain Syrup and members of the Black Sugar Gang. The pirates infiltrate the building and steal Wario's treasures, which he collected during his earlier adventures. To distract Wario and prevent him from chasing them, the pirates cause havoc in the castle by turning on a giant faucet, abandoning a vicious snake in his cellar and installing an oversized alarm clock. After this, the pirates escape and leave Wario in the mess they caused. Wario eventually wakes up by the alarm clocks's commotion and sets off to pursue the thieves, but not before rectifying the state of things in his home.

During his pursuit of the pirates, Wario learns that the fleeing bandits have scared his pet hen away, so he ditches his quest for a brief moment to rescue his beloved pet. He resumes the pursuit after the hen is safe again. Wario manages to get to the pirate's ship before they can set off. He drops the anchor, so the ship is forced to halt, but is then stopped by the ship guard Bobo, who delays his progress so the pirates can escape via a hot-air balloon. Wario chases them through the overgrown jungle of Maze Woods and a city with an unknown name.

Wario eventually arrives at Syrup Castle, the hideout of the mischievous pirate gang. Horrified that the pirates managed to return to their fortress, he continues his pursuit and breaks in the building. After battling many of the pirate grunts and four ducks, Wario confronts the pirate leader herself in combat. After defeating Captain Syrup and demolishing her aircraft, Wario blasts the pirates out of their fortress, reclaims his treasures and returns home to resume his nap.

The game also features alternate pathways and alternate endings, but they generally end with Wario safely back at his castle and his treasures returned. Eventually in the true final chapter (which contains a Time Attack feature), Wario returns to Syrup Castle and proceeds to a mountain range somewhere near the building. There he discovers a secret cave in which the pirates store their treasures. In a final raid, Wario overcomes the difficulties in the pirate cave and plunders Syrup's riches. He then returns home for the final time, but not without the giant spear man following him closely. The pirate's motivation of doing so is unclear.

* * *

**Wario Land 3**

One day, Wario is flying with his plane over the woods until it runs out of fuel and crashes. Unharmed, Wario then stumbles upon a mysterious cave. Inside the cave, he discovers a magical music box. He wants to take a closer look, and that causes him to be suddenly sucked into the music box. In the music box, a hidden figure informs Wario that he is a god who once protected the world inside the music box, until an evil being sealed away his magical powers in five music boxes. In exchange for freeing it, the figure promises to send Wario back to his own world and let him keep any treasure he finds. With his mind on the money and the fact he can return to his own world, Wario departs on his quest, in search of the music boxes and the many treasures of this mysterious land.

After collecting all the music boxes Wario returns to the temple. Once there, the music boxes play a melody together. The song frees the sealed being, who turns out to be an evil clown-like demon. The inhabitants of the music box locked his power up in five music boxes; but before he got imprisoned, he turned all of the music box's inhabitants into monsters. The figure had great plans about again ruling the Music Box World and then the one outside as well. After Wario defeats him, he is met by the inhabitants of the music box, now restored to their former selves. An old man explains that they thought Wario would help the being to return to is old form, and tried to stop Wario from causing that catastrophe; they never thought Wario would defeat him. They thank Wario and transport him back to his world, along with the treasures that he has collected, as promised before by the hidden figure.

* * *

**Paper Mario**

The story opens up in an alternate universe with a place that lies far beyond the sky and far above the clouds, called Star Haven. Within the sanctuary of Star Haven lies the Star Rod, which can grant any and all wishes. The seven Star Spirits use this artifact to watch over and protect Mushroom Kingdom. Until one day, Bowser and Kammy Koopa appear in the sanctuary. Bowser shatters the protective seal over the Star Rod and grabs it in hopes of using its power to defeat Mario. The Star Spirits are then trapped inside cards by Kammy Koopa.

Mario and Luigi receive an invitation to a party from Princess Peach. Upon arriving at the castle full of guests from all over the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario proceeds to meet the Princess. However, their meeting is interrupted by Bowser's Castle rising from the earth beneath Peach's Castle and lifting both buildings into space. Bowser and Kammy Koopa then appear to kidnap the princess. Mario attempts to fight off Bowser, but finds himself outmatched when Bowser takes out the Star Rod and uses it to make himself invincible. Mario is then cast out of a window and plummets back towards the ground, which allows Bowser to kidnap the Princess.

The prologue begins with the seven Star Spirits manifesting over Mario on the ground, and use their remaining power to save his life. Mario's unconscious body is then found by a family of friendly Goombas, who carry him back to their village. While knocked out, he receives a vision from Eldstar, urging him to go to Shooting Star Summit. After waking up, Mario meets the Goomba family who found him, including Goombario, the family's son. Kammy Koopa appears to confirm that Mario is still alive, and blocks the gate out of Goomba Village with a yellow block. After a short venture that involves Mario saving the family's grandfather and a battle with a local troublemaker called Jr. Troopa, Mario breaks the block using Goompa's hammer. Goompa requests that Goombario join Mario on his quest and together they leave Goomba Village. While traveling Goomba Road, the connecting strip of land between Goomba Village and Toad Town, Mario and Goombario are confronted by the Goomba King and his two lackeys, the Goomba Bros.. The protagonists manage to defeat them and reach Toad Town, where they continue on towards Shooting Star Summit.

Atop the summit, Mario is greeted by manifestations of the Star Spirits, who tell Mario the story of how Bowser stole the Star Rod. They further explain that the cards in which they have been trapped are now divided among Bowser's forces, and that Mario must save and release them. In doing that, Mario will gain a power called the Star Beam, which can be used to break Bowser's invincibility and allows Mario to defeat him.

Meanwhile, in the sky, Princess Peach finds herself trapped in her room. Not knowing what to do, she wishes for someone to help her, which summons Twink, a Star Kid who only recently ascended to Star Haven. Though unable to help Peach deal with Bowser directly, he agrees to deliver the Lucky Star, Peach's magical pendant, to Mario and help in whichever way he can.

As Mario returns from Shooting Star Summit, Twink runs into him and delivers the Lucky Star which enables Mario to use Action Commands. Upon re-entering Toad Town, Mario learns that Merlon, the local fortune-teller, is looking for him. Merlon informs Mario that his search for the Star Spirits will lead him to the fortress east of Toad Town, where the Koopa Bros. are holding a Star Spirit leaving town, Mario finds the way to the Koopa Bros. Fortress inaccessible to him, so he takes another path to Koopa Village. He arrives to see the local Koopa Troopas being harassed by Fuzzies, who are stealing their shells. One of the victims is Kooper, who asks Mario for assistance in getting his shell back. Upon returning it, Kooper is so grateful that he joins Mario's group.

With the help of Kooper's special ability, Mario is able to reach the Koopa Bros. Fortress. During his assault on the fortress, he triggers a trapdoor which drops him into a prison cell full of Bob-ombs. One of them, Bombette, explains that they were working for the Koopa Bros. but then later got locked up for revolting against them. She helps Mario and his friends escape by blowing up a crack in the cell wall and decides to accompany him. The group travels to the top of the fortress where they confront the Koopa Bros.. They initially try to scare Mario off with a fake Bowser suit, but their attempt fails, so they decide to fight Mario in a direct battle. They are eventually defeated and knocked off the arena into the prison cell from earlier. With the Koopa Bros. defeated, Eldstar is released and adds his powers to Mario, teaching him the ability to use Focus, as well as the special move Refresh.

Trapped in her castle in the sky, Peach remembers the existence of a secret passage that leads out of her room. She and Twink use it to leave the room and move to another room in the castle, where they find Bowser's diary. By reading it, Peach and Twink learn that another Star Spirit is being held captive in Dry Dry Desert. At that moment, Bowser enters the room and catches the Princess reading his diary. Enraged, he summons two guardsmen to escort her back to her room, while Twink quietly leaves the scene undetected to inform Mario of the next Star Spirit's location.

After returning to Toad Town, Mario and his friends head towards the train station in the south district of Toad Town, where Dry Dry Railroad leads to Mt. Mt. Rugged, a mountain beyond which the desert lies, Mario runs into Parakarry, a distressed mailman who has dropped letters all over the area and asks Mario for assistance. Mario accepts to find the letters, and Parakarry joins Mario's group out of gratitude.

After crossing Dry Dry Desert, Mario enters a settlement called Dry Dry Outpost. After exchanging some items for information, he meets with the town leader Moustafa, who hands him a Pulse Stone and tells him to let it guide him to the resting place of Dry Dry Ruins. Following the Pulse Stone's signal through the desert, Mario finds a stone pedestal to set the stone into. The entrance to Dry Dry Ruins rises out of the sand before Mario, and he enters the ruins.

Inside, a ghostly wail tries to warn Mario against continuing his descent. Mario keeps going until he finds Tutankoopa, the source of the voice and the guardian of the second Star Spirit. After battling Mario and losing, he is chased out by his Chomp, allowing Mario to free the Star Spirit Mamar.

In Peach's Castle, Bowser visits the Princess in her room. He tells her that, with Tutankoopa defeated, he now intends to stop Mario by using Tubba Blubba, who is allegedly invincible. However, Kammy Koopa rushes in to tell Bowser that the Star Spirit guarded by Tubba Blubba has escaped. Once they leave, Peach and Twink hypothesize that even an invincible person must have a weakness. After some investigating, their theory is confirmed by an overheard conversation between Bowser's men, though Peach never learns what the weakness is exactly.

After returning to Toad Town, Mario finds a cowardly Toad guard who claims he saw a ghost vanish into Forever Forest. Mario investigates and meets Bootler, a servant of Lady Bow who requests Mario's presence in her mansion in the heart of the follows the invitation through the maze-like forest and finds the mansion he was referred to. After overcoming the challenges inside, Mario meets Lady Bow. He is told about Tubba Blubba, the threat he poses, and the secret that may be related to his weakness. Bow then uses the Star Spirit Skolar the Boos found and captured as leverage to get Mario to defeat Tubba Blubba. She also joins Mario because she is tired of seeing her fellow Boos suffering, and because Mario will need her to get to Tubba Blubba's Castle.

The group leaves Forever Forest and heads towards Gusty Gulch. There, they witness Tubba Blubba attacking a ghost village and devouring a Boo. Mario and his friends follow Tubba Blubba to his castle and sneak their way up to the master bedroom. In a chest next to the bed, Mario finds Yakkey, a talkative key who tells them that he is the literal key to Tubba Blubba's secret inside Windy Mill. Yakkey concludes that Mario must be a thief, so he alerts Tubba Blubba of them. With a furious Tubba Blubba chasing them, Mario and his friends escape the castle, run all the way down to Windy Mill, and unlock it with the key.

Inside Windy Mill they find Tubba Blubba's secret, which turns out to be his heart that has been controlling the body remotely. After Mario beats it, the heart escapes outside the mill, where Tubba Blubba's body has caught up with Mario. Heart and body re-unite and attempt to fight Mario again, but with the heart being back inside Tubba Blubba's body, he is vulnerable again. After his defeat, Tubba Blubba decides to release all the Boos he has eaten, and reveals he is really a sensitive guy who didn't like being scared by the Boos. Lady Bow, pleased with the outcome, holds up her part of the bargain and frees Skolar.

In Peach's Castle, Twink and the Princess decide to sneak out of the bedroom again. They immediately run into Bowser and Kammy Koopa, who are discussing how Mario's next target will be Shy Guy's Toy Box, and pondering what the best way to defeat him there would be. Bowser then tries to coax Peach into telling him about Mario's secret weaknesses, and sends Kammy Koopa to impede his progress using this information.

After returning to Toad Town from his trip to Forever Forest, Mario finds the town overrun with Shy Guys stealing people's belongings. Mario and his friends are able to trace the source of the Shy Guy attacks to one of the vacant houses in the residential area. By hiding inside with Lady Bow's ability, Mario is able to observe one of the Shy Guys open a hidden door to a secret back room hiding the Shy Guy's Toy Box.

Inside the toy box, Mario runs into obstacles he cannot overcome by himself, such as the railway system missing a train, or a Gourmet Guy blocking the way. In these cases the Mario must fight Shy Guys, retrieve items that were stolen from Toad Town citizens, and return them to their owners. At certain points, Kammy Koopa appears and attempts to execute Bowser's plan by summoning obstacles relating to the answers Peach gave as Mario's weaknesses.

Eventually, Mario reaches Red Station, where he encounters and battles the Big Lantern Ghost, who upon defeat drops his lantern and flees. Inside the lantern is Watt, a Li'l Sparky who was captured by the Shy Guys and used as a light source. Being grateful for being rescued, Watt joins Mario's group.

After that, Mario locates the Shy Guys' central base of operations, where he meets their leader, General Guy. He rallies his men and sends several waves of Shy Guy infantry against Mario and his friends, who dispatch them one after another, and eventually himself. After defeat, General Guy and his Shy Guys flee, leaving Mario able to rescue Muskular, the fourth Star Spirit.

In Peach's Castle, the Princess encounters Gourmet Guy during one of her secret trips outside of her room. Gourmet Guy tells Peach that he is technically obligated to let the guards know he saw her wandering around, but that he might look the other way if she went into the castle kitchen and baked him a cake. Peach complies and, with Twink's help, bakes a strawberry cake, which makes Gourmet Guy ecstatic. Once he regains his composure, he informs Peach that the next Star Spirit is being held on Lavalava Island, an island to the south. The Princess ends up being spotted by Kammy Koopa and escorted back to her room.

Mario heads to the Toad Town harbor where he meets Kolorado the archeologist and a whale. The whale offers to carry Mario and his friends over the ocean, but only if Mario enters its belly to cure a stomach ache it has been having. Inside, Mario finds Fuzzipede irritating the whale's stomach. After fighting Fuzzipede and getting it out of the stomach, Mario's group ride the whale to Lavalava Island, with Kolorado joining them to find treasure.

On the island, Mario and Kolorado find the entrance to Mt. Lavalava inaccessible due to a lava river. They head the nearby Yoshi's Village to ask the locals for information, but the village is in a state of panic because their kids went missing in Jade Jungle. Mario heads into the Jungle to search the missing children and finds their caretaker, Sushie, stuck in a tree. After being freed, she joins Mario to locate all of the missing Yoshis and bring them back to their parents. With the kids returned and the villagers pacified, Mario is able to talk to the Village Leader about reaching Mt. Lavalava. The Yoshi suggests seeking out Raphael the Raven in Jade Jungle. Mario finds Raphael on top of a large tree in an area accessible only with the Jade Raven. Raphael offers his assistance by summoning his Raven followers to construct a set of ropeways to help Mario across the lava river.

Inside, Mario and Kolorado explore the caverns of Mt. Lavalava, with the former doing most of the work and the latter suffering various injuries while trying to be useful. Deep inside the mountain they meet Lava Piranha, the guardian of the Star Spirit. Mario defeats it and releases Misstar, but at that moment the volcano starts to erupt. As they flee, Kolorado notices a treasure chest which he presumes contains the treasure he has been looking for. Before the lava reaches them, Misstar grabs him and Mario's group and escapes the volcano through the caldera. The treasure chest gets blown out of the mountain and into Jade Jungle.

In the meantime, Peach encounters Bowser's minions setting up a quiz show. Since they are one player short, they ask Peach to participate. During the show, several of the questions reveal that there is a Star Spirit held captive in a place called Flower Fields. For her participation in the game she is handed a Sneaky Parasol, an item that can copy the appearance of whoever the holder is facing. Before she can make any use of it, Bowser enters the room, spots the Princess, and has her escorted back to her room.

In Toad Town, Twink informs Mario that the sixth Star Spirit is hidden in Flower Fields. To get there, Mario must find the four Magical Seeds from the Bub-ulbs across the world. Kolorado has found one, which he trades for Mt. Lavalava's treasure in the chest, the Volcano Vase. Planting the Magical Seeds in Toad Town creates the doorway to Flower Fields.

When Mario enters the Flower Fields, he sees it shrouded in clouds. The Wise Wisterwood tells Mario that the clouds are the result of Huff N. Puff, who is using his Puff-Puff Machine to cover Flower Fields in clouds. Because of this, the Sun can't rise to the sky. Mario thus needs to destroy the Puff-Puff Machine to make the Sun rise to the sky, and help the local flowers to acquire a Magical Bean, Miracle Water and Fertile Soil. These will create a beanstalk up to the Cloudy Climb where Huff N. Puff is hiding with the Star Spirit. Mario also meets a strange Lakitu called Lakilester who insists his name is Spike. He fights Mario under the orders of Huff N. Puff, but after losing decides to join Mario because he sees no reason in working for Huff N. Puff. When the beanstalk is grown, Mario heads to the Cloudy Climb and defeats Huff N. Puff for the sixth Star Spirit, Klevar.

Back at the castle, Peach uses the Sneaky Parasol to turn herself into one of the guards, allowing her to move around the castle without fear of getting caught. Peach then learns that Kammy Koopa has finished preparations for something to defeat Mario. Before she can find out what it is, however, Kammy notices a peculiar smell coming from her disguise and turns her back to normal with a spell. She is then taken back to her room yet again.

Back in Toad Town, Mario finds a Ninji waiting for him at Merlon's house. The Ninji informs that Merle of Starborn Valley has something important to tell Mario, and that he must go there. Mario finds an Warp Pipe to the Shiver City in Toad Town Tunnels.

In Shiver City, Mario finds out that he can't go to Starborn Valley unless the mayor gives permission. However, he finds the mayor unconscious on the floor and becomes a suspect for the mayor's murder. In truth, he was knocked out by the falling box containing a gift for the novelist Herringway. With the mystery solved, the mayor allows Mario to go to Starborn Valley.

On the way to Starborn Valley, Mario faces Jr. Troopa again, as well as a mini-boss called Monstar.

Once Mario reaches the Starborn Valley, he meets Merle who tells Mario to go to the Crystal Palace where the seventh Star Spirit is being held. He then gives Mario a scarf, telling him to use it on something special, then telling Mario to go and ask Mayor Penguin for the other special item, a bucket. Mario goes a line of snowmen on the path between Shiver City and Starborn Valley, one missing a scarf and the other missing a hat. Mario gives the items to the respective owners. The snowmen thank him and open the way to the Crystal Palace. Along the way to the palace, they meet the spirit of Madam Merlar, who gives Mario the Star Stone, to reach the palace. Once they reach the Crystal King at the palace's back, Mario defeats him for the final Star Spirit, Kalmar.

In Peach's Castle, Kammy Koopa informs Bowser that Mario now has all seven Star Spirits. Bowser orders the Koopa Troop to their battle stations and has the princess tied up to keep her out of mischief. Twink tries attacking him, but Bowser simply swats him out of the window.

Meanwhile, Mario and the team reach Star Haven with the help of the seven Star Spirits, acquire the Star Beam, and use the power of the Star Spirits to travel to Bowser's Castle.

After going through Bowser's Castle, falling for traps, solving puzzles and getting attacked by Jr. Troopa one last time in the process, Mario and his team find Princess Peach and Bowser. The Star Beam lets Mario negate Bowser's invincibility and beat him, but Bowser takes his loss as a warm-up and flees with Peach to the castle roof, followed by Mario. Kammy Koopa activates her creation, the Power Platform to pump Bowser up in both power and size; when he powers up with the Star Rod, Mario finds that the Star Beam is now ineffective.

Meanwhile, Twink frees the Princess, and the two battle Kammy. As Peach uses Focus, Twink slowly becomes stronger to the point where he becomes immune to Kammy's attacks. Kammy remembers before her defeat that the Stars get their power from the wishes of ordinary people. Twink urges the Princess to make a wish for everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom while he goes to help Mario and the Star Spirits. Peach's wish fills the Star Spirits with more power, allowing them to create Peach Beam, which cuts through Bowser's enhanced power. After the final battle that leaves Bowser defeated, Mario recovers and returns the Star Rod to the Star Spirits. The Power Platform and Bowser's Castle begin to self-destruct, but the Star Spirits protect Peach's Castle from the explosion and restore it to its spot.

Mario and Peach riding a float at the end of the game.

Later, Mario and his partners receive invitations from Princess Peach for another party. After a speech by Peach where she thanks everyone for restoring the peace back to the Mushroom Kingdom, the staff credits begin to roll as the scene switches to a Victory Parade in which the characters in the game participate. At the end, Mario and Peach walk to Mario's House and watch a fireworks display, which continues on until the player turns off the game.

* * *

**Dr. Mario 64**

Unlike past _Dr. Mario_ games, this game has a storyline. It's flu season and Dr. Mario is using his Megavitamins to heal the infirmities of the citizens of the land. However, Wario attempts to steal the Megavitamins, believing that if he has them, he will be rich. Before he can do so, Mad Scienstein takes the Megavitamins. Dr. Mario chases Wario, believing he has the Megavitamins, and they duel. Afterwards, they both go after Mad Scienstein. Throughout their adventure they both meet many creatures, all of them villains from _Wario Land 3_. In the end, it is revealed Mad Scienstein stole the Megavitamins for the diabolical Rudy, who wishes to cure his cold. Dr. Mario defeats Rudy, takes back his trusty Megavitamins, and makes Rudy happy by curing his cold. If Dr. Mario hasn't lost any matches, Wario will take the Megavitamins and consume all of them at once, transforming him into Vampire Wario.

* * *

**Wario Land 4**

_Does Wario smell treasure again? Oh yes he does! Whilst reading his morning paper and picking his nose, he reads about the legendary Pyramid of Shokora! With no delay, and even forgetting to take his mid-morning nap, Wario hops into his fantastic car and heads off to find the Golden Pyramid._

– Story from the official European _Wario Land 4_ website

Sometime before the events of the game, the legendary Golden Pyramid was discovered deep within a jungle. Expeditions were mounted to find the Pyramid's treasure, but a series of accidents prevented anything from being found. The game's story properly begins one morning with Wario reading the newspaper in his house. He reads an article about the Golden Pyramid and all the treasure within, and decides to go steal it for himself. He then hops in his car and heads towards the pyramid, almost running over a Black Cat on the road.

Upon arriving at the Pyramid, Wario climbs the outer stairs and heads inside, where he finds the same Black Cat that he almost ran over earlier. The Cat leads Wario deeper into the Pyramid and down a hole. Wario lands in a room near the center of the Pyramid, and proceeds to complete the challenges of its five Passages, thus opening the way to the Inner Pyramid, where the evil ruler of the Golden Pyramid, the Golden Diva, resides.

After exploring the Golden Passage inside the Inner Pyramid, Wario comes face to face with the Golden Diva. The Black Cat then jumps in front of Wario and attacks the Golden Diva, to no effect. The Cat gets swallowed by the Diva, who proceeds to fight Wario.

After the Golden Diva's defeat, the Pyramid begins to crumble. Grabbing his treasure, and with the Black Cat in tow, Wario hurries to escape the Pyramid. They both make it out, and watch the Pyramid crumble to the ground from a distance. The Golden Diva's jewelry then flies out of the treasure sack and toward the Black Cat. This causes the Cat to change form into Princess Shokora, the ancient ruler of the Golden Pyramid who was cursed by the Golden Diva. With the Diva's defeat, the curse is broken, and the princess thanks Wario by kissing him on the cheek. She is taken away by angels, and Wario takes his treasure to his car and heads home.

The ending cutscene shows Wario speeding through the city, almost running over a cat once more. A newspaper flies into the cat's face, with an article that reads: _"STEAKS! EAT AS MUCH AS YOU CAN!"_. The game ends with gold bars forming the words _THE END_.

* * *

**Luigi's Mansion 3DS**

_And the grand prize is a big, haunted mansion!?_ One day, Luigi received an unexpected message: You've won a huge mansion! Naturally, He got very excited and called his brother, Mario. "Mario? It's me, Luigi. I won myself a big mansion! Meet me there and we'll celebrate, what do you say?"

Luigi tried to follow the map to his new mansion, but the night was dark, and he became hopelessly lost in an eerie forest along the way. Finally, he came upon a gloomy mansion on the edge of the woods. According to the map, this mansion seemed to be the one Luigi was looking for. As soon as Luigi set foot in the mansion, he started to feel nervous. Mario, who should have arrived first, was nowhere to be seen. Not only that, but there were ghosts in the mansion!

Suddenly, a ghost lunged at Luigi! "Mario! Help meee!" That's when a strange old man with a vacuum cleaner on his back appeared out of nowhere! This strange fellow managed to rescue Luigi from the ghosts, then the two of them escaped...

It just so happened that the old man, Professor Elvin Gadd, who lived near the house, was researching his favorite subject, ghosts. Luigi told Professor E. Gadd that his brother Mario was missing, so the Professor decided to give Luigi two inventions that would help him search for his brother. Luigi's not exactly known for his bravery. Can he get rid of all the prank-loving ghosts and find Mario? Area 1[edit]

Luigi, having won a mansion in a contest he did not participate, enters Boo Woods and locates it. He enters the mansion and is soon attacked by a ghost, but Professor E. Gadd appears and attempts to vacuum the ghost with his Poltergust 3000. Though his attempt fails, he introduces himself to Luigi before quickly escorting him to his laboratory near the mansion when more ghosts appear. In the lab, E. Gadd tells Luigi that the house is an illusion that has appeared out of thin air, where Mario has been captured by King Boo and his minions. He gives Luigi the Poltergust 3000 to vacuum up ghosts and the Game Boy Horror to communicate with E. Gadd, scan objects, and see a map of the mansion.

Luigi enters the mansion, sucking up ghosts and finding keys, while meeting Toad along the way, until he encounters a portrait ghost named Neville and defeats him with the Poltergust 3000. He does the same to Lydia, Neville's wife, and fights their baby, Chauncey, who sucks Luigi into his crib and fights him as a giant ghost, but is defeated and sucked into the Poltergust 3000. With his ghost-hunting vacuum filling rapidly, Luigi returns to E. Gadd's lab and empties it, turning Neville, Lydia, and Chauncey back into portraits.

Luigi enters Area 2, another area through a previously blocked door and fights more ghosts. After defeating the Floating Whirlindas, he enters the Storage Room and hits a switch, which opens a trapdoor where 50 Boos and their leader, King Boo, are hiding. All of them escape, flying into different rooms of the mansion. Luigi returns to E. Gadd's lab and E. Gadd tells him that the Boos were the ones who released the portrait ghosts - Luigi must capture the Boos to weaken their power, as they are stronger in greater numbers. So Luigi goes through the many rooms of the mansion, vacuuming up any Boos he sees. He also meets Madame Clairvoya, a fortune teller ghost, who tells him to bring her any of Mario's items he finds lying around in the mansion so she can get details on his whereabouts. The items are Mario's Hat, Mario's Glove, Mario's Shoe, Mario's Letter, and Mario's Star. After sucking up Shivers the butler, Melody Pianissima, Mr. Luggs, and Spooky the dog, Luigi enters the Cemetery and fights the shadowy ghost, Bogmire. He defeats him and sucks him into the Poltergust, which he then empties at E. Gadd's lab to turn all the Portrait Ghosts into portraits.

Luigi enters a third area into the courtyard. Down the well, he sees into King Boo's altar and discovers that King Boo has imprisoned Mario in a portrait. Luigi becomes desperate to save his big brother as he reaches out for him. He goes through new rooms of the mansion, finding Mario's items and vacuuming up ghosts, including portrait ghosts Biff Atlas, Miss Petunia, Nana, Slim Bankshot, and twins Henry and Orville. After Luigi brings Madame Clairvoya all five of Mario's items, she tells him that she sees Bowser in a vision, which is shocking because Mario defeated Bowser and she suspects that King Boo revived him. With her job done, she tells Luigi to suck her into the Poltergust so she can return peacefully to her portrait. After he does so and defeats 20 Boos, he enters the balcony and fights Boolossus, a big Boo made up of fifteen individual Boos. He throws him into a unicorn statue to split him into his individual Boos and sucks them all into the Poltergust. He then empties the Poltergust at E. Gadd's lab to turn all the portrait ghosts, including Boolossus, into portraits.

When Luigi enters Area 4 in the attic, the mansion is suddenly struck by lightning, creating a blackout throughout the mansion. He then goes to the breaker room to turn the power back on, but finds it locked. Luigi looks for the key and soon encounters a ghost named Uncle Grimmly and defeats him to get the key. After he turns the power back on, he catches more Boos and portrait ghosts, including the Clockwork Soldiers, Sue Pea, Jarvis, and Sir Weston, before entering the room of Vincent Van Gore, one of the most prominent portrait ghosts who is painting regular ghosts. He sends several waves of ghosts after Luigi, but Luigi defeats them all, causing Van Gore to go into a state of depression and Luigi sucks him into the Poltergust without much resistance. He then goes to the Secret Altar down a creepy hallway in the basement and encounters King Boo, who reveals that he was the one who told Luigi that he won the mansion in a contest and set it up as revenge for all the trouble the Mario brothers had caused him. King Boo goes into Mario's portrait, which turns into a Bowser portrait and sucks Luigi into it. In an arena resembling the roof of the mansion with fire in the background, Luigi fights what appears to be Bowser (as Madame Clairvoya's vision had seen), but when he hits him in the head with a bomb, "Bowser" is revealed to be a protective suit worn by King Boo. Luigi defeats King Boo while avoiding the Bowser suit's head and sucks him into the Poltergust.

Luigi returns to the lab and turns all the portrait ghosts, including King Boo, into portraits again. E. Gadd then reverses the Portrificationizer to release Mario from his portrait. After Mario goes through a reverse-procedure of all the portrait-ghosts captured, he rockets out of the machine, colliding with Luigi, but otherwise alright. At first, Luigi is relieved that his brother is safe, but he bursts into laughter when he finds him stuck in one of the machine's frames.

Since King Boo has been defeated, his illusion of a mansion fades away, though the money and jewels Luigi collected in the mansion were real and with it he gets a new residence, which varies in size depending on the player's rank.

* * *

**Super Mario Sunshine**

The game starts off in the Toad Express, where Mario, Princess Peach, a few Toads, and Toadsworth are flying out to Isle Delfino for a vacation. While watching a video advertisement showing its numerous attractions, Peach notices a Mario-shaped shadow figure jumping around in the background. Mario and Toadsworth don't notice this, as they dream about the food and having a good time.

They make a rough landing on Delfino Airstrip, as a large amount of strange, moving goop in the shape of Mario's head is blocking the runway and has formed a pit. Mario goes on a brief search for something to assist him and soon finds a unique water pump invented by Professor E. Gadd named F.L.U.D.D., the Flash Liquidizer Ultra Dousing Device. The machine scans Mario and identifies him as its customer. After user instruction, Mario uses F.L.U.D.D. to clean the goop and defeat a Polluted Piranha after which the runway returns to its normal condition, and a Shine Sprite appears, which Mario collects.

After collecting the Shine Sprite, however, a pair of Pianta Police officers arrest Mario. In court, the prosecution reveals that the island is covered with similar goop, and the graffiti has forced all the Shine Sprites to flee. Eyewitness accounts indicate that Mario is the guilty party, and despite Princess Peach's attempted objection, Mario is found guilty and is ordered not to leave until the entire island is cleaned.

After defeating another Polluted Piranha, the Grand Pianta Statue comes out of the ground with the mysterious character resembling Mario on top. This Shadow Mario attempts to kidnap Princess Peach, but Mario foils his plan and he escapes into the Rainbow M he paints on the base of the statue. This allows Mario to access Bianco Hills and recover more Shine Sprites. Later, similar incidents of various landmarks disappearing in goop happen around Delfino Plaza, and cleaning the goop reveals that these places also have portals to different areas of Isle Delfino.

Once Mario recovers ten Shine Sprites, Shadow Mario kidnaps Princess Peach again and flees to Pinna Park. Mario chases Shadow Mario there and takes down his weapon, Mecha-Bowser. Shadow Mario comes out of Mecha-Bowser's head and reveals himself to be Bowser Jr., Bowser's son. He says that Bowser told him Peach is his mother who got kidnapped by a bad guy named Mario. He also reveals the graffiti to be the work of his magic brush, which he claims was given to him by "a strange old man in a white coat". Bowser Jr. then takes Peach to Corona Mountain by flying in Mecha-Bowser's head. Unable to rescue Princess Peach, Mario returns to cleaning up and recovering Shine Sprites. He also finds Yoshi and new Nozzles for F.L.U.D.D. to use, and unlocks more areas of Isle Delfino to explore. In Episode 7 of these areas, Mario must chase down Shadow Mario to obtain a Shine Sprite from him. When these episodes are cleared, Delfino Plaza is suddenly flooded after a surge of water came gushing out of the cave behind the Shine Gate. This flood also wound up destroying the barrier obstructing the cave entrance, allowing Mario access into Corona Mountain. Working his way to the top of the volcano, Mario finds Bowser and Bowser Jr. relaxing in a huge hot tub of sludge with Peach with them. Mario then battles Bowser and Bowser Jr. by using Rocket Nozzle and then Ground Pounding from high up onto the five platforms protruding from the tub while avoiding Bowser and Bowser Jr.'s attacks. The force of the Ground Pound on the last platform flips the tub end-over-end and everyone plummets down out of Corona Mountain, while a large Shine Sprite hidden in the pool flies out.

Bowser, Bowser Jr., Mario, and Peach fall from the sky, Mario landed head-first onto an island just west of Delfino Plaza, while Peach is floating down with her umbrella and lands softly on the same island Mario has landed on. However, their reunion is cut short when they see F.L.U.D.D. malfunctioning. After looking at Mario giving its last words, F.L.U.D.D shuts down. The Shine Sprite from the hot tub returns to the Shine Gate as the residents of Isle Delfino apologize to Mario for falsely accusing him. Far away from the island, Bowser and Bowser Jr. (who landed on a raft) watch the celebration from the raft. Bowser Jr. says he knew all along that Peach wasn't really his mother, but wants to fight Mario again. Bowser praises his son and says that they rest a while. Later on, as Mario and Peach enjoy a sunset at Sirena Beach, they notice the Toads carrying F.L.U.D.D., which is okay and states, "The vacation starts now!" Pictures of their vacation are shown during the credits, showing Mario and his friends enjoying the island and its wonders. After the credits, a picture of Il Piantissimo discovering the Magic Paintbrush in the sands of Gelato Beach is shown, along with "The End" displayed in the lower right hand corner. However, defeating Bowser after collecting all 120 of the Shine Sprites replaces this picture with a group picture of friendly characters in the game posing in Hotel Delfino, with the the phrase "Have a relaxing vacation!" on the bottom.

* * *

**Wario World**

_"Ah, ha ha! I've finally done it!" Wario chuckles to himself as he does some exploring up his nose. Why does he chuckle, you ask? Because he's finally completed construction of his beloved castle! "So, whatddya think? Pretty sweet, eh? The sparkling golden walls, the luxurious chandeliers... And how about these marble floors? It's a wonderfully gorgeous castle for wonderful and gorgeous me. Hey, by the way- and this is a secret- the lower chambers are brimming with jewels and treasures that I've pilfered from all around the world! What? You wanna take a peek? No way! They're mine, all mine! ... As if I'd actually let you put a single grubby finger on any of my fine treasures! Please! I'm not even gonna let you look at any of them!" Yes, Wario is feeling pretty fine. However, unbeknownst to him, something terrible has happened to his jewels. Sleeping buried under all of his treasures is a powerful black jewel that all but wiped out civilization long ago. And now, on an evening where a red moon rises, the evil black jewel awakens. "Huh? What's all that noise downstairs?! I was just getting ready to floss the gunk out of my toes! Gah! I HATE distractions!"_

When Wario finally notices that something strange is happening, it's already too late. The evil black jewel downstairs has managed to engulf many of the other treasures and is rapidly growing larger and larger! And not only that-it's churning out monsters as well! Yes, that's right! It seems that the curse that this jewel carries lets it turn treasures into monsters. To make matters worse, the black jewel has decided that it wants to build a kingdom of its own and is changing Wario's world into quite a weird place. "Whoa! What the heck's going on here?! My castle's going nuts! Who did all this? Who are all these weirdos? WHAT IN THE WORLD IS HAPPENING TO MY CASTLE?!" After yelling this, Wario begins angrily stomping his feet. He's come completely unglued! But then, somehow, he subdues his anger and while thoughtfully prospecting his nostril, he gets ahold of himself. "Using my brilliant brainpower, I think... Wait! That must be it! This is the work of that weird, black-colored jewel! I thought there was something off about that thing the first time I laid eyes on it! Why, that arrogant little PUNK! It actually thinks it can outwit the great Wario! Somehow, someway, I'm gonna take back every last treasure it stole from me! Then I'll smack that thing 100 times! AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!" Once Wario gets angry, absolutely nothing scares him. And so, after stuffing four full heads of garlic into his mouth, he stamps out in a furious rage to meet the monsters!

The game begins with Wario sitting on his throne in his completed treasure-covered castle laughing. In the lower floor, below the throne room lies an evil Black Jewel, who, thousands of years before, had corrupted any and all who owned it, causing chaos and destruction. To put a stop to this, Spritelings encased the Jewel and put it asleep for all eternity. Tragically, when Wario stole the Jewel thousands of years later, the Black Jewel soon awakened.

Wario, still drooling over his treasures and laughing back at the throne room, soon sees his castle rumble and before he knows it, the black jewel has turned his castle into a brand new world. This new world is separated into four sections: Excitement Central, Spooktastic World, Thrillsville, and Sparkle Land. Each world consists of two levels and a boss fight. The worlds are reached from a main hub area. The hub area also leads to the Treasure Square where the huge treasure box containing the black jewel is placed. Wario must travel through all worlds before going up to defeat the black jewel and lock it back in its chest where it belongs. After defeating the jewel, he regains his castle and riches.

If Wario rescues one Spriteling, Wario is in a tent in a scary, dark forest. Wario is horrified. If Wario rescues two or ten Spritelings, Wario is in a wooden castle. If Wario rescues eleven or twenty Spritelings, Wario is in a boring stone castle. If Wario rescues twenty one or thirty Spritelings, Wario is in a silver castle, but is still disappointed. If Wario rescues thirty one or thirty nine Spritelings, Wario is in a golden castle. Wario is somewhat impressed. If Wario rescues forty Spritelings, Wario is in a golden castle stuffed with treasure.

* * *

**Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga & Bowser's Minions**

The Goodwill Ambassador from the Beanbean Kingdom and her assistant arrive at the Mushroom Kingdom to bring a gift from Queen Bean for Princess Peach. However, it turns out to be an act of deceit; the ambassador and her assistant are actually villains named Cackletta and Fawful, who quickly steal Peach's voice and escape with it into the dark sky.

Meanwhile, Mario and Luigi are at their house when Toad runs by to alert Mario to the ordeal; Mario runs off to Peach's Castle while inadvertently dragging Luigi behind him. Inside, the Bros. run into Bowser trying to kidnap Peach. After Mario defeats Bowser, a Toad then tells them that Peach's voice was replaced with an explosive vocabulary. Bowser, scared the princess might wreck his castle if kidnapped, reluctantly agrees to help Mario retrieve Peach's voice.

Mario and Bowser get ready to leave in the Koopa Cruiser along with the crew of Bowser Baddies. As they are about to leave, Luigi comes to say his final goodbye.[2] Bowser mistakenly thinks Luigi wants to join his Baddies, so he takes him along. Along the way, the group encounters Cackletta, who sends Fawful in to fight the Bros. After a brief battle, Fawful uses his headgear to destroy the cruiser, sending everyone onboard plummeting down to Stardust Fields.

Mario and Luigi crash land in the Beanbean Borderlands. They soon meet the Border Bros, who let them pass after they play the Border Jump game. After learning the Spin Jumpand High Jump from the Starshade Bros., Mario and Luigi soon find Bowser stuck in a cannon; its operator, Tolstar, tells the Bros. to get 100 Beanbean coins in order to secure Bowser's release, and they eventually retrieve enough to satisfy Tolstar's bribe. Instead of helping out, however, Tolstar decides to attack the brothers, but is soon defeated. Soon after, one of the Starshade Bros. arrives and lights the fuse of the cannon Bowser is stuck in, shooting him across the kingdom.

The brothers soon make it to Hoohoo Village, where some Beanish soldiers mistake them for foes. After being permitted entry to the town, they soon leave to find Fawful tormenting a soldier. He mocks the brothers by placing a rock statue in front of them, blocking their path to Beanbean Castle. They decide to visit the Hammerhead Bros. back at the village to obtain Hammers from them. However, the Hammerhead Bros. cannot make hammers because the material they have is too brittle. They need a Hoohoo Stone, so the brothers climb up the Hoohoo Mountain to retrieve one from the summit.

Midway, they confront a statue named Hoohooros whom challenges the Bros. to a battle. Once they overcome Hoohooros, it allows them to continue up the mountain. When the Bros. finally reach the summit, they find a Hoohoo Stone, but it falls off the mountain. This awakens Blablanadon, who is mad at what they did. After the Bros. explain the incident, Blablanadon apologizes and explains that he has been sitting on a strange egg for some time. Suddenly, the egg hatches, revealing Dragohoho; the creature knocks Blablanadon away and fights the brothers. They defeat the monster, and it transforms into Prince Peasley, the prince of the kingdom, who thanks the Bros. for freeing him. Blablanadon flies the Bros. back to Hoohoo Village, where they meet the Hammerhead Bros. again. With the Hoohoo Stone that fell into their cabin, the Hammerhead Bros. are able to make them the hammers they require.

Using their hammers, they demolish Fawful's statue and travel down Hoohoo Mountain towards Beanbean Castle Town. Along the way, they find a cave with an old man and his Beanish dog, who asks them to ride the Mysterious Mine Carts. Afterwards, the Mario Bros. reach Beanbean Castle Town, but they find the town in ruins because of an attack from Cackletta and Fawful. The brothers quickly go to Beanbean Castle, where they meet up with Lady Lima, the kingdom's ambassador. They tell her what's going on, but she does not believe their story, and decides to test them by sending them down to the castle sewer to fix a leaking pipe problem.

Once it has been fixed, the brothers meet up with the real Lady Lima and some servants, where they learn that the Lady Lima they met earlier was actually Cackletta in disguise, and fixing the castle's plumbing disabled the security system which protects the Beanstar. The brothers catch up with her, but arrive too late as Cackletta takes the Beanstar away and sends a deranged muscular Queen Bean to attack them. After defeating her, Mario and Luigi are then sent by Lady Lima to get the Chuckola Reserve to allow Queen Bean to spit out the Belly Blech that caused her to become muscular.

Later, the Mario Bros. make it to Chateau de Chucklehuck to find the reserve. They end up in an unexpected fight with Popple, the shadow thief, and his partner, Rookie, who are both defeated. The brothers soon meet Cork and Cask, the owners of the brewery, who teach them Mini-Mario and Luigi Dunk. Mario and Luigi later retrieve three Chuckola Fruit to give to Chuckleroot. When they reach Mother Chuckola, they find the creator of Chuckola Cola, Bubbles, who is busy telling jokes to the Chuckola Reserve. The soda then transforms into the Chuckolator. After a battle with the Bros., it is defeated and reverts into normal soda, causing an enraged Bubbles to create a tremor that sends the brothers and the soda underground. Mario lands in the soda and Luigi heads back to Beanbean Castle by doing a barrel run.

Back at the castle, Luigi jumps on Mario to squirt out the Chuckola Reserve into Queen Bean, returning her to normal. Peasley then arrives to inform everyone of Cackletta's presence in Woohoo Hooniversity, prompting Queen Bean to send the Mario Bros. there to investigate. At the Hooniversity, they solve a series of puzzles to unlock the Sun Door and reach Cackletta and Fawful. The evil duo are about to awaken the Beanstar using Peach-bots that are installed with Peach's voice. When Cackletta activates them, however, they make a strange noise that drives the Beanstar crazy. The star causes a tremor, sending the robots and itself falling to the floor below. The Mario Bros. then appear, and Luigi bashes Fawful into the ground with his hammer, leaving Cackletta to fight them alone.

After the Bros. best Cackletta, Fawful gets back up, and uses his headgear to suck up her essence, dissolving her body. As he is about to battle the brothers, Peasley arrives and throws him out of the building. The prince departs, leaving the brothers to go down to the basement to retrieve the Beanstar. There, they find Popple and Rookie with the Beanstar, and fight for it. As the Bros. finish dealing with the thieves, a Peach-bot falls down and makes the strange noise again, irritating the Beanstar. Mario, Luigi, Popple, and Rookie grab a hold of it as it flies out of the university. They soon each let go and fall in turn; Rookie suddenly remembers that he is really Bowser before he is the last to fall, along with the Beanstar itself when it breaks into four pieces.

Mario and Luigi land at Oho Oasis, where they learn the Firebrand and Thunderhand moves in the Fire and Thunder temples. Meanwhile, Fawful finds the injured Bowser lying on the ground and implants Cackletta's soul inside him. The Mario Bros. soon meet Peasley again, saying that Princess Peach is arriving at the Beanbean International Airport. They arrive and find that Piranha Plants led by Mom Piranha are infesting the runway, and set out to take care of this problem, allowing the Toad Express to land safely.

Back at the castle, the Mario Brothers find out that Peach's voice had never been stolen. It was really Birdo disguised as the princess at the time who lost her voice. Peach knew about this all along, as Peasley came and told her about Cackletta's plan beforehand. Later, Peach decides to visit Little Fungitown, with the Mario Bros. escorting her.

They arrive at the only known route to Little Fungitown, Teehee Valley. Before reaching the town, they are confronted by the rock creature, Trunkle, whom they overcome. At Little Fungitown, the Bros. decide to go to the arcade, where Mario plays Star 'Stache Smash and wins an "Invincishroom"_1_. He eats it, but ends up in the hospital, where he has contracted Bean Fever. The only cure for this disease is Crabbie Grass from Guffawha Ruins. Luigi intends to travel to the area to find the grass, but loses his nerve when he finds out about a bone-crushing monster living there. To try and calm himself, he goes to Psycho Kamek, who hypnotizes him into thinking that he is Mario. The newly-emboldened Luigi goes to Guffawa Ruins.

Soon after confronting the "monster," who is actually just a stone head wishing people would stop making rumors about him, Luigi finds some Crabbie Grass. He goes back to the Little Fungitown hospital, but is struck by lightning. He then spots Peach in the Koopa Clown Car. The fiend in the vehicle is Cackletta, who has possessed Bowser's body to become Bowletta. She makes off with Peach, and Luigi rushes into the hospital to revive Mario. Luigi tells Mario about what had just happened, and both of them quickly return to Beanbean Castle.

Back at the castle, Lady Lima comes with a message from Bowletta, who is requesting that they retrieve the four pieces of the broken Beanstar, and bring them to her in exchange for the princess. The Mario Bros. and Prince Peasley agree to do this task.

Mario and Luigi go out to get the first Beanstar piece, which is in the S.S. Chuckola back at Teehee Valley. After the ship is sent into the Oho Ocean, the Mario Brothers follow the floating Beanstar to Gwarhar Lagoon. Here, they learn Fire Tickle and Thunder Tickle from the Jellyfish Sisters. They later discover that the Beanstar piece is being used as an ornament for Hermie III. The brothers soon receive the piece after a battle with Hermie.

The next piece is from the fashion stylist Harhall, who gives Mario and Luigi the piece after they color fabric with Designbombs. The third piece is back at Chucklehuck Woods, where they have to play a game in the Winkle Colosseum and surpass the Winkles. They soon find Popple again, and defeat him to retrieve the third piece of the Beanstar. The last piece comes from Boddle after they get Neon Eggs for his Yoshi Theater sign.

They return to the castle with the star, where Lima has brought another message from Bowletta. She now wants them to bring the Beanstar to her at Joke's End. Prince Peasley gives them a Fake Beanstar to try and fool the villains, and the Bros. then surf to Joke's End.

There, they meet a fairy-like girl named Jojora. Eventually, the brothers reach Jojora's room at the top floor, where she is having a tea party. She requests that the brothers invite one of her friends over, who is a female snow woman that attacks Mario and Luigi. They defeat her, and Jojora flees from the scene. Soon after, Mario and Luigi find Fawful, who is waiting for them to hand over the Beanstar. Luigi approaches him, and gives him the fake one, but Fawful is not fooled; he blasts Luigi and takes the real Beanstar. Mario comes up with a plan involving the extra dress Toadsworth gave to them before they went to Joke's End. Bowletta, who has the real Peach, soon spots Mario with another Peach. The other Peach says that the one the villains have is fake. Angered, Bowletta tosses what they believe to be the "fake" Peach overboard and takes the "real" one back to the repaired Koopa Crusier.

Back at the Cruiser, Bowletta and Fawful are celebrating their success, until Bowletta finds out that the princess is really Luigi in disguise. Fawful chases him, followed by Bowletta, until he manages to escape the cruiser with the Beanstar. Upset, Bowletta decides that she and Fawful will go to the Mushroom Kingdom for something.

Back at Teehee Valley, Luigi crash-lands into a sand pit and sinks in. Mario manages to find him underground, but the two end up fighting Popple again. Popple is defeated, along with his new partner, Birdo. Afterwards, they head back to the Castle Town.

Unfortunately, the brothers find that the town is under fire again. It appears that Bowletta is using Bowser's Castle to attack the town. At the castle, Lima suggests that they should try and find something to help them fly to reach the castle. The brothers head back to Hoohoo Village to ask for Blablanadon's help. He accepts, and takes them up to Bowser's Castle.

At the castle, Mario and Luigi meet the Koopalings, along with Fawful, who possesses some new gadgets. After trumping them and several other foes with the ranks of Bowletta's new army, the Bros. make their way to Bowletta herself; she reveals her plan to take over the Mushroom Kingdom after she is done gaining control of the Beanbean Kingdom. The brothers fight her and supposedly win, until a Time Bob-omb comes and suddenly takes them out. Bowletta reveals that she had been only faking her defeat, and eats them alive. In her body, the Mario Bros. fight Cackletta again, this time in her spirit form. Mario and Luigi soon manage to defeat Cackletta once and for all. She spits them out of Bowser's body and vanishes, reverting Bowser to normal. Peasley then comes to address the brothers, saying that he has planted a detonator in the castle, and it will explode shortly. The brothers escape the castle via Blablanadon in time, but Bowser crashes into Oho Ocean, only to be later rescued by Prince Peasley.

Later on, Peasley drops by with a huge present for the brothers. As the heroes return to the Mushroom Kingdom via Peach's airplane, Peasley's present turns out to be Bowser, who is dropped off at his other castle. The plane lands at Peach's Castle, and fireworks erupt. It is then shown that the whole adventure was a movie being shown in the Yoshi Theater, where the screen zooms out to show the Yoshis sitting in the theater and applauding.

* * *

**Minion Quest: The Search for Bowser**

The story of _Minion Quest_ is shown as a movie, just like the main Mario Bros. story, in the Yoshi Theater.

The story of _Minion Quest_ starts off right after the Mario Bros. have defeated the first two enemies in the game, the two Goombas. After they are defeated, they are placed in barrels, and the one on the right complains about how he got trounced by the Mario Bros. _again_, with the one on the left saying that it's about time the Goombas rose up and made a name for themselves. Unbeknownst to anyone in Bowser's army, these two Goombas would eventually become Captain Goomba and Private Goomp over the course of their adventure.

They are taken care of by the Koopalings Roy, Wendy, and Iggy, who tear into them and mercilessly taunt them about how useless, expendable, and trash they are and proceed to give them orders, but before they can do so, the Koopa Cruiser gets attacked by Fawful and starts to sink into the area around the border between the Mushroom and Beanbean Kingdoms, just like in the main story, and every one of Bowser's army of baddies is thrown clear of the wreckage.

Captain Goomba regains his consciousness and awakes in a cave. He attempts to see if there is anyone nearby, but he can hear no answer, so he looks outside and finds that he is on a huge mountain. He sees Bowser, who had just been shot out of the cannon in Stardust Fields, fly through the air into the distance. Deciding to rush after his leader, the captain of the Goombas warms up for some action and takes off in pursuit of Bowser, and thus begins the untold adventure. After beating two Beanies who come across his path, Captain Goomba comes across some of his fellow kind arguing over who should be the captain and lead the rescue. Overcome with joy, he meets up with them, where they explain the situation to him, and after he convinces them to join him on the adventure, they officially make him a captain and give him his flag. Initially they only agreed to this because no one else wanted to, but he slowly starts to win their sincere support and respect and prove himself a true captain. Captain Goomba learns the tutorials of the game the first few levels.

The crew fights various Goombas, and a pair of Hammer Bros. who were going to live with the Hammerhead Bros. The squad comes across two Paragoombas, who take Captain Goomba for an enemy and attack his squad. After defeating them, the now-freed Paragoombas tell him the bad news: Fawful came across Bowser and made plans for him, and the Paragoombas attempted to interfere and stop him, but he brainwashed them with his headgear's smoke and shooed them away to fight his enemies. The minions make fun of the captain's "aura of stupidity"; this becomes a running gag throughout the story. Ludwig and Lemmy are encountered on the mountain, but they pay the squad no mind as they continue to look for Bowser themselves.

Eventually, Captain Goomba comes across Fawful, who has Bowser with him. Before he can do anything, however, Private Goomp arrives to take credit for defeating Fawful. Fawful uses his brainwashing smoke to brainwash Private Goomp, but fails to brainwash Captain Goomba due to his true minion spirit. Captain Goomba and his squad fight against Private Goomp and his brainwashed forces, and after the battle, Fawful knocks Goomp and Captain Goomba off the top of the mountain, and flees to the castle to retrieve the Beanstar, once again drawing parallels with the main story. Later, Captain Goomba consults a Hoohooligan about Bowser's whereabouts, and jumps off the bridge to the base of the mountain, making a huge crash in the process.

Outside Beanbean Castle Town, the Koopalings are discussing their plans about how to find Lord Bowser, and even wonder if he has been kidnapped. They easily dispatch a rowdy group of Beanies, but are ambushed by Fawful, who uses a more powerful spray to brainwash all the Koopalings after the normal one proved to be ineffective.

Captain Goomba and his squad come across a Shy Guy strolling around, who throws a turnip at Goomba. Afraid for a second that he might be brainwashed, the captain is ready to fight, but the Shy Guy says they are on the same side, and he was only attacking due to the fact other minions were hostile. Shy Guy joins Goomba's team as a new captain.

The two captains and their squad eventually encounter Lakitu, who explains to them that when the Koopa Cruiser exploded, it sent the minions flying across the entire kingdom, and that they will have to recruit all of the minions before taking their last stand against Fawful. Lakitu says he'll scout the nearby areas for any minions, but before he can do so, a brainwashed Larry snatches him away for building Fawful's army. However, the duo of captains are able to rescue him, and they continue their search.

Later on, the group runs into Prince Peasley, and they ask him if he has seen any Stalking Piranha Plants lately. One sneaks up behind Captain Goomba, and a battle ensues with a few Piranha Beans. After the fight, Captain Goomba humorously sends a Piranha Bean to attack Prince Peasley. The squad then encounters the Elite Trio, with Private Goomp at the forefront. Goomp says he intends to recruit all the minions and get recognition from Bowser, so he, along with Sergeant Guy and Corporal Paraplonk, fight the squad, with Captain Goomba winning the battle. After the battle, the three then argue over why they lost, causing a fight to ensue. The squad decides to ignore them and continue. Eventually, the group confronts Larry, who is ordering his minions to help build a fortress for him, so he can conquer Beanbean Castle Town. In the ensuing battle, Captain Goomba wins against Larry, and convinces him to join their cause, although Larry strongly dislikes taking orders from a Goomba. He informs the squad that the Koopalings are scattered around the world, knowing the locations of three of the Koopalings: Iggy in Chucklehuck Woods, Wendy in Gwarhar Lagoon, and Morton in Teehee Valley.

The squad enters a cave filled with Boos, and encounter Professor E. Gadd, who talks about his ghost research and his inventions, including a time machine. They wander into Chucklehuck Woods, where Iggy is busy taking over the forest. Captain Goomba starts to smell an addictive fragrance that makes him wander off into Bubbles' lair. Inside the cave, they see Bubbles, who mistakes them for the ones who are causing the turmoil in the forest, and he breaks the floor with his feet, sending the entire squad plummeting down into the underground. Getting out, they encounter Cork and Cask, who ask for help retrieving the Red Goblet in exchange for info on Iggy's whereabouts. Sergeant Guy has split up with the Trio, and attempts to beat the squad alone, but fails and instead joins the squad. The squad soon meets a Boo who becomes another captain (although he just wanted the flag). Finally, at Mother Chuckalola, the squad encounters and defeats Iggy, and he joins the squad's team.

In Gwarhar Lagoon, Captain Goomba is swarmed by eager Hermie club fans, only for Wendy to appear and taunt the squad. The Hermie club then attacks Wendy, so the minions give chase. Although she escapes, she has set up a "cute battle contest" that will determine the cutest group, which the Hermie club plans to join. Hermie III snatches a Bob-omb and Starlow, a Star Sprite, to use as decorations for the cute contest, which leaves the rocking starfish Spangle dejected. Starlow escapes, and shooes both Hermie and Spangle away, before leaving to possibly enter the cute battle herself. Corporal Paraplonk is encountered training his Paratroopas for the contest, and after a battle, joins the squad. The cutie battle begins which gives Shy Guy stage fright, and he bails as a result. The minions must get through a few rounds earning points, and eventually Wendy gets fed up and decides to fight early. After the battle, Wendy joins the squad, and after leaving, the Star Angels (Starlow, Spangle, and two Starkisses) end up winning the prize.

Back at Hoohoo Mountain, Bowser is seen looking for food. The minions lose sight of him, and ask a Hoohooligan what happened to Bowser. He explains that Bowser was able to escape Fawful's capturing, but got struck by a "hard object" (which made him lose his memory). Popple, who was in the village stealing food, trips on Bowser, causing him to wake up and start following Popple. Back at Chucklehuck woods, Popple has already made Bowser his Rookie, but momentarily loses sight of him. Popple asks the captains for help in finding "Rookie," but they intimidate Popple into fighting. Rookie does appear, however, but he does not recognize his former lackeys, and burns Captain Goomba when the latter tries constantly to no end to get him to come back home to the castle before leaving.

The squad makes their approach to Teehee Valley, where Morton is attempting to take over the Toad village. Encountering Private Goomp in the desert, they battle his Goomba squadron and gain him as the last Elite Trio member. They "save" a single Toad that works at the arcade at the town, and bribes Captain Goomba into getting an Invincibility Mushroom in a cave in exchange for beans, and in yet another parallel to the main story, it turns out they got a Poison Mushroom instead of an Invincibility Mushroom, which caused Mario to get Bean Fever. Among a group of Troopeas, a lone friendly Koopa is encountered, and becomes a captain, though his affinity for rhyming is usually frowned upon. Eventually, the group finds Morton and defeat him, and he joins the squad.

Popple is encountered again, this time looking for a replacement for the previous Rookie (candidates include a Fighter Fly, a Beanie, a Paratroopea, a Tanoomba, and Birdo). Upset that the squad attacked him in the Woods, Popple fights the minions, but is defeated again. Birdo, the only Rookie left, carries Popple away. Meanwhile, the cutscene where Rookie becomes Bowletta plays, implying Rookie was just beaten.

Lakitu informs the crew that the Koopa Cruiser is being repaired in Joke's End, but Fawful appears to tell them he took over Bowser's Castle, and that Bowser is "no longer of this world anymore." Making their way to Joke's End, they find the Koopa Cruiser in ruins, so they decide to defeat minions to gather tools, unaware they are being spied on by Roy. Once they have enough allies, Roy launches a surprise attack, but soon comes to his senses and joins the squad, telling the squad to stop a bomb the Elite Trio had placed on the cruiser. With the cruiser repaired, the squad flies to Bowser's castle.

The castle is filled with the hardest enemies thus far. Ludwig and Lemmy are encountered and fought, and once defeated, the Koopaling team is complete. Eventually, as a test of strength, Ludwig orders all the Koopalings to fight at the same time. Captain Goomba defeats them all, and they gain the Koopalings' respect.

The group encounters Fawful once again, and although he taunts the squad mercilessly, they defeat him and make their way to Bowser's chamber, where Bowser (seemingly returned), immediately tells Captain Goomba to "destroy" Mario; it is presumed that the army turns its attention to the Mario Bros after this. After a while, it turns out "Bowser" was actually Bowletta in disguise, and when Captain Goomba confronts them about this, she and Fawful use a trapdoor to send the squad into a dungeon, which turns out to be a Mechawful factory. After a long final battle which tests all the skill levels, the minions defeat Fawful one final time and escape the dungeon. It is unknown what happened to Fawful after this, it is presumed he fled and went on to fight Mario and Luigi, once again in a parallel to the main story.

After Bowletta's ultimate defeat, the minions reunite with a returned Bowser, only for the castle to explode sending Bowser and his minions crashing into the screen. Later, Bowser gets stuck in the present in the airplane, and all the minions chase after it on their way home. Back at Bowser's castle, Bowser begins to promote Captain Goomba, only to realize he was the "hard object" that fell on Bowser's head and gave him amnesia. Bowser angrily chases after Captain Goomba, and his title and flag are taken away as the story comes to a close.

* * *

**Mario vs. Donkey Kong**

Mario has become so famous and popular in the Mushroom Kingdom that he has decided to establish the Mario Toy Company, which has developed a new toy called the Mini-Mario. As Donkey Kong surfs through the channels of his television set, he sees a commercial for the Mini-Marios. Donkey Kong instantly adores the toys and heads to the Toy Store, but finds that they are sold out. Donkey Kong turns around and sees the Mario Toy Company, deciding to loot the store. The store is managed by Toads, but they do nothing to stop Donkey Kong from stealing the toys. Mario then notices Donkey Kong and starts chasing him.

After Mario chases Donkey Kong for a while, he eventually checks his bag, only to see all the Mini-Marios he stole have dropped, with Mario, the toys, and the three Toademployees laughing at him. Enraged, he grabs the three Toads, climbs the building, and Mario rescues the three Toads while fighting Donkey Kong. Upon his defeat, he falls off onto a truck full of Mini-Marios and steals thirty-six more, now with keys attached. Mario gives chase once again, until a similar cutscene occurs in which he checks the bag again. Only Mario laughs until six Mini-Marios come out. Donkey Kong then grabs the Minis with a giant robot, to which Mario promptly frees while fighting Donkey Kong, eventually wrecking the machine and electrocuting Donkey Kong in the process. After that, Mario is about to scold Donkey Kong for what he did, but finds that Donkey Kong is crying in pity and shame. Mario cheers him up by giving him a free Mini-Mario. Donkey Kong gets what he has wanted all along while Mario and the remaining Mini-Marios celebrate.

* * *

**The Thousand Year Door**

The adventure begins when Princess Peach goes on a cruise to Rogueport where she meets a hooded woman, and buys a box which contains a map. She sends this to Mario, along with a letter asking him to help her search for the map's treasure. Soon after that, she is kidnapped by Sir Grodus. Mario receives the letter with the map and decides to help her, and thus boards a ship to Rogueport.

Shortly after Mario reaches Rogueport, he finds Lord Crump attempting to interrogate Goombella about the Crystal Stars. Mario intervenes and Lord Crump tries to defeat him. After defeating the X-Naut general and escaping from the X-Nauts, Goombella introduces herself, and Mario explains his quest to her. As Goombella is also searching for the map's treasure, she decides to join Mario. Then, Goombella suggests to go to Professor Frankly's house, to consult him and show him the map. At the professor's house, Frankly explains that the map is related to the legend of the treasure of the Thousand-Year Door, and that, to obtain the treasure, one must first open the door with the seven Crystal Stars. Said objects can be found by holding the Magical Map before the Thousand-Year Door, which is located in the town's sewers. So, Mario holds the map before the Thousand-Year Door, revealing the location of the first Crystal Star.

Mario and Goombella show the updated map to Professor Frankly, who reveals that the first Crystal Star is in Petal Meadows. To reach this place, they must find a pipe in Rogueport Sewers. After finding it, Mario and Goombella arrive in Petal Meadows, where they see Hooktail and her castle. The duo stops at a nearby village called Petalburg and discover from the mayor that the dragon Hooktail has been terrorizing the village. The mayor tells them that Hooktail guards the Crystal Star in her castle, and that to access it, they must find the two stone keys in Shhwonk Fortress. After finding them, Mario and Goombella march to Hooktail's castle, with Koops in tow (who wants to defeat Hooktail to avenge his dead father and become stronger). After navigating through the castle's traps with the help of Koops, they encounter the dragon and defeat her, allowing Koops's father to get out of the dragon's gut and present Mario with the Diamond Star.

Somewhere else, it is revealed that Princess Peach was abducted by the X-Nauts. When a X-Naut tells Sir Grodus someone got the first Crystal Star, Peach accidentally blurts out Mario's name. Grodus hears this and orders the Shadow Sirens to steal the map in Mario's possession. Peach then meets TEC-XX, who develops an interest in Peach's concept of love, and asks for her help to understand it. Peach agrees; in exchange, TEC lets her send e-mails to Mario. During another scene transition, at Bowser's Castle, Kammy Koopa tells Bowser about Mario's quest to find the Crystal Stars and Peach's abduction, things that motivate Bowser to hunt for the Crystal Stars and kidnap Peach back. Bowser and Kammy then head for Rogueport.

Back in Petalburg, the group receives an e-mail from Peach, who tells them she has been kidnapped. Mario and co. head back to the Thousand-Year Door to reveal the location of the next star

_Mario and friends finally got a Crystal Star in the castle after defeating Hooktail. Koops even reunited with his long-lost father, whom he thought was dead. Yet they were unable to learn anything about the whereabouts of the princess. Where could Princess Peach be? Yes... Mario's adventure has only just begun._

The second Crystal Star is revealed to be in The Great Tree, home of small creatures known as Punies, deep inside Boggly Woods. When searching for the pipe leading to Boggly Woods in Rogueport Sewers, Mario and his partners encounter Punio, who tells them that the X-Nauts have invaded the Great Tree, capturing most of the Punies and that the Jabbies, the Punies' enemies, have allied with the X-Nauts and are trying to expulse the Punies from the Great Tree. Mario and co. decide to help out the Punies, and therefore Punio leads the group to the Boggly Woods. After getting there, Mario and co. encounter the Shadow Sirens with a necklace, who do not recognize him due to having lost a sketch of him. The group continues and arrives at the Great Tree. However, they realize that the tree is locked. Punio suggests they find Madame Flurrie; to find the secret entrance. However, upon reaching her home, Flurrie reveals she has lost her necklace and doesn't want anyone to see her without it. After defeating the Sirens and returning the necklace to Flurrie, she joins them in their quest. The group finds the secret entrance and enters the tree; after freeing the locked Punies with the aid of a special orb and after solving the Great Tree's puzzles and defeating the Jabbies, they reveal the second Crystal Star at the bottom of the tree. There, Lord Crump snatches it, and activates a time bomb to blow up the tree. After chasing him to the entrance, he stops the bomb and uses Magnus von Grapple to fight the heroes, but he is defeated by the group. Afterwards, the X-Nauts evacuate the tree and Mario and co. obtain the Emerald Star.

At the X-Naut headquarters, the X-Nauts inform Sir Grodus that Mario has taken the Emerald Star. Meanwhile, TEC-XX calls for the Princess, and asks her to dance with him. TEC then lets Peach e-mail Mario.

Bowser can be seen arriving in Petalburg, and then talking to what he thinks is Peach, but is revealed to be a poster by a nearby Koopa.

As Mario and his team move on, they receive another e-mail from Peach, who tells them that the X-Nauts are searching for the Crystal Stars. Mario and his team reveal the location of the next Crystal Star, and they visit Professor Frankly for details.

_And so, after pummeling Lord Crump, Mario obtained the second Crystal Star... With the X-Nauts gone, peace once again prevailed throughout the Great Tree. The Boggly Woods echoed with the Puni songs of joy. But... this may not be the last our hero hears from the vile X-Nauts. They will surely continue to stand in Mario's way and try to put a stop to his efforts..._

The third Crystal Star appears in a large arena on a floating town. To reach Glitzville, Mario and the gang must visit Don Pianta. He offers them the ticket they need after doing him a favor. Once Mario and his team arrive in Glitzville, they enter the Glitz Pit, a popular place in which fighters brawl, and spot the Crystal Star on the Champ's Belt, held by Rawk Hawk, the current champion. They sign up in the Pit, battle through the ranks, and eventually gain a newborn Yoshi as a partner. Soon, a mysterious figure known only as "X" starts sending cryptic e-mails to Mario. The e-mails lead Mario and his partners to discover that the Star on the belt is a fake, and that the real Crystal Star is being used by Grubba, the promoter of the Glitz Pit. Mario & co. expose his wrongdoings and chase him into the arena, where he transforms into Macho Grubba in order to eliminate Mario and his friends. However, the group manages to defeat him. After the battle, Jolene, Grubba's assistant, appears and reveals herself as the mysterious X, explains her story, and gives Mario the Gold Star.

At the X-Naut base, TEC-XX asks Peach to go ask Grodus a question relating to his plans. The Princess goes undercover in an X-Naut disguise and learns that Grodus is plotting to use the Crystal Stars to take over the world. TEC allows her to send this message to Mario. Meanwhile, Bowser and Kammy are searching for one of the Crystal Stars in the Great Tree, where they discover that Mario already obtained it.

Mario & co. receive another message from Peach; they promptly reveal the fourth crystal star's location.

_Glitzville's seamy underside was a dark, dangerous place seething with conspiracy... With the help of the lovely Ms. Jolene, Mario revealed Grubba's true identity... And acquired the third Crystal Star by defeating the monstrous Macho Grubba. Grubba had used the power of the Crystal Star to run his power-draining machine... What other hidden powers might these strange and mystical items possess?_

Professor Frankly tells the group that the Crystal Star is located in Creepy Steeple, near Twilight Town. When Mario & co. get to Twilight Town, they discover that the village is under a curse cast by a monster who lives in the steeple. Using a new Black Chest Demon power, the group reaches the steeple, and battles the monster. During the battle, the monster uses an ability to steal Mario's name and body, transforming Mario into a shadowy version of himself. Mario's partners claim the Crystal Star and leave with whom they think is Mario. Meanwhile, the Shadow Sirens are in Twilight Town, planning on defeating Mario and his partners with their new weapon: the Superbombomb. However, Beldam seems to have lost it, prompting her to blame Vivianand to force her to search for it. The real Mario returns to Twilight Town, and helps Vivian with her problem. Out of gratitude, she joins Mario's party. They eventually discover that the monster's name is Doopliss. After telling Doopliss his name, he is weakened and flees to Creepy Steeple. Mario and Vivian chase him there and they fight once more. Mario and his new partner defeat Doopliss, allowing Mario to regain his name and body and obtain the Ruby Star.

At the X-Naut base, TEC-XX asks the Princess to participate in a sort of "quiz show" with him. By doing this, she discovers what the "treasure" of the Thousand-Year Door really is: the soul of an ancient demon. The Princess then relays this information to Mario. Meanwhile, Bowser continues his quest for the Crystal Stars by flying to Glitzville in his Koopa Clown Car. However, it malfunctions halfway there, and he travels underwater to return to Rogueport. After he and Kammy return, he orders Kammy to continue her research on the Crystal Stars.

Back in Twilight Town, Mario and his friends receive the message from Peach. They reveal the next Crystal Star and visit Professor Frankly for details.

The English name for the chapter, as well as its Spanish, Italian, and French translations, are referencing the Ernest Hemingway novel, _For Whom the Bell Tolls_.

_Mario defeated the scourge of Creepy Steeple and found the fourth Crystal Star. The people of Twilight Town have surely recovered from their awful curse by now. At this rate, Mario's quest to collect all seven Crystal Stars will be done in no time! With his back to Creepy Steeple, Mario sets out toward his bright future..._

_Mario defeated the rogue who had stolen his name and appearance. Now Mario has four Crystal Stars. That leaves a mere three more to find! And THAT means his quest to collect all of the Crystal Stars is more than half over! Now Mario heads off toward his next adventure with his new friend, Vivian... ...But what about Beldam and Marilyn? And what became of the doppelganger, Doopliss?_

The fifth Crystal Star is located deep within a pirate's lair on the southern island of Keelhaul Key. To reach the island, Mario enlists the help of Flavio and Admiral Bobbery. They sail to the island with some Toads, Pa-Patch, and Lord Crump in disguise (known as "Four-Eyes"). On their way to the island, Mario and co. are attacked by Cortez's Embers, which shipwreck them on Keelhaul Key. Later on, some of the crew members are attacked by more Embers, and Bobbery sacrifices himself to save them. Bobbery says he is close to death, and after giving him his last request, they find out that he just fell asleep. After Mario wakes him, he joins Mario's party. With the aid of Bobbery and Flavio's Skull Gem, Mario and co. enter Pirate's Grotto. After solving some puzzles, and after gaining another ability from a Black Chest Demon, they finally reach the lair of Cortez. After they battle, Cortez gives Mario his Sapphire Star. Afterwards, Lord Crump abandons his disguise and tells Mario that he will continue attacking him with his ship's cannons until he hands over the Crystal Star. With the help of Cortez's ship and Flavio's Skull Gem, they defeat the invading X-Nauts, along with their leader.

In the X-Naut base, TEC-XX wishes to gain access to a disk in Grodus's room, and asks Peach to help him. After making an invisibility potion, she helps him and he promises to analyze the data. Peach then sends another e-mail to Mario, informing him of this. Meanwhile, in Twilight Town, Bowser and Kammy Koopa run into Lord Crump. The three get into an argument, which escalates to an armed confrontation between the Koopa Troop and the X-Nauts. However, Bowser inadvertently ignites the Superbombomb, knocking out both armies.

Back at Keelhaul Key, Cortez ferries Mario and his teammates to Rogueport. Mario gets the e-mail from Peach, telling them about what TEC is analyzing. Mario and his team then reveal the next Crystal Star's location, and visit Professor Frankly for information.

_Cortez, scourge of the seas... Mario soundly defeated this fearful spirit and claimed the Crystal Star. Perhaps the peaceful citizens of the world no longer need fear Cortez and his fell ship... The only problem remaining is how Mario will escape this isolated island... And could there be another problem still, hiding beneath our hero's nose?_

The sixth Crystal Star is in Poshley Sanctum in the town Poshley Heights. The only way to reach the town is on the famous Excess Express. After doing Don Pianta another favor, he gives Mario a train ticket.

During the first day on the Excess Express, Mario and his team found many mysterious happenings, including thefts of items and messages threatening to blow up the train. On their second day of travel, Pennington, a Bumpty detective, helps Mario and his friends solve the crimes and they manage to capture a fake Zip Toad who was really Doopliss in disguise, and was the one who attempted to halt the train by causing an explosion with some stolen items. At sundown, when the train stops at Riverside Station for refuel, Doopliss escapes capture. Mario and company find that the drawbridge has been lifted, preventing the Excess Express from continuing its route. The gang enters Riverside Station and flips the switch to bring the drawbridge back down. They discover that a group of Smorgsare behind it. On the third and final day of the journey, a stowaway Smorg monster attacks the train, kidnapping all of its passengers. Mario and his friends defeat the creature, rescuing the passengers in the process, and finally reach Poshley Heights. They venture into Poshley Sanctum, a museum that happens to belong to Pennington. The Shadow Sirens, who happen to be already inside, snatch what appears to be the Garnet Star and flee. However, Pennington reveals that what they stole was a fake, and lets Mario find where the real Crystal Star is. After some exploring, Mario and company manage to find the real Garnet Star.

Back at the X-Naut base, the X-Nauts tell Grodus that Mario has six of the seven Crystal Stars. They also tell him of TEC's betrayal. Meanwhile, TEC tells the Princess the data he gained from Grodus's data disk, and prepares to help Peach escape. Before he is able to, Grodus enters with two X-Nauts and orders them to initiate a data-wipe procedure of TEC's memory. TEC tells Peach "I love you" just before he is shut down.

Meanwhile, Bowser is searching for another Crystal Star in Rawk Hawk's workout room, which he has found in the form of the Champ's Belt. However, he quickly learns that it is not a real Crystal Star, just a glass fake.

Mario and his team return to Rogueport and receive an e-mail from Peach, telling them about what the X-Nauts plan to do with her, but an important part of it is cut off due to TEC being shut down. Back in Rogueport, Mario and co. reveal the next Crystal Star's location and visit Professor Frankly for details.

Chapter 6 appears to allude to _Murder on the Orient Express_, which also involves several peculiar passengers on a train where a crime takes place.

_Mario found the sixth Crystal Star, hidden craftily in the Poshley Heights sanctum. Now only one Crystal Star remains... But our hero still does not know where Princess Peach is being held. Where could the last Crystal Star be? And where is Peach being held? Hoping this Crystal Star might yield answers, Mario and friends return to Pennington._

The last Crystal Star appears to be on the Moon. To reach the Moon, Mario and his companions travel to Fahr Outpost to find a cannon to shoot them to the Moon. After searching for Goldbob and General White, whose blessings are needed to operate the cannon, Mario & co. enter the cannon and are shot to the Moon.

On the Moon, the group discovers the X-Naut Fortress. Once they arrive at the end of it, Lord Crump appears, bragging about his latest creation — Magnus von Grapple 2.0, and tries once more to defeat Mario and company. After Lord Crump is defeated, the Crystal Star is released.

Meanwhile, Bowser is searching for another Crystal Star in the Poshley Sanctum. A Paragoomba flies in and tells Bowser that Mario has collected every Crystal Star and is heading for the Thousand-Year Door, which contains a great treasure. Bowser announces that he will steal this treasure and defeat Mario.

As Mario and his allies prepare to leave the fortress, they discover that all of the doors have been locked, except for one. In this room, the heroes find TEC, who is running on backup power. He recognizes Mario and tells him to rescue the Princess, who has been taken to the Palace of Shadow, a place that lies beyond the Thousand-Year Door. He then activates an emergency transporter. The group is transported to a room in Rogueport Sewers. After exiting the room, Professor Frankly meets them at the entrance and urges them to open the Thousand-Year Door.

_The last Crystal Star had been hidden in the X-Naut hideout on the moon... But by the time Mario recovered it, Peach had already been taken away... Where could Peach be now? And what of the elusive Grodus? Perhaps he holds the key to the remaining puzzle... Mario finally has all seven Crystal Stars... Where will they lead him next?_

After Mario has received all seven Crystal Stars, the time has come to open the Thousand-Year Door and enter the Palace of Shadow to rescue Princess Peach from Grodus.

Mario and his friends open the Thousand-Year Door with the seven Crystal Stars, allowing them to enter the Palace of Shadow. The palace itself is full of enemies, puzzles, and traps. Eventually, Mario and co. battle and trounce a dragon named Gloomtail, older brother of Hooktail. After the dragon's defeat, he relinquishes the key to access the Riddle Tower. After solving the puzzles of the tower, a secret passage which leads deeper into the palace is revealed. Mario and his party continue down that path, but not before defeating the Shadow Sirens, who try to get rid of them. Finally, Mario and company reach the throne room of the palace, where they find and defeat Sir Grodus. Bowser and Kammy, who drop in unexpectedly, also battle Mario, but are thwarted in the end. Grodus uses the distraction of the battle to bring Princess Peach into the deepest part of the palace. There, he opens a sealed coffin and frees the Shadow Queen, the ancient demon of legend. Beldam suddenly appears and announces that she was the one who orchestrated the plot to free her mistress. The Shadow Queen refuses to be controlled by Grodus, and fries him with a lightning bolt, apparently killing him. The Queen then possesses Princess Peach, using her as a vessel to sustain her life. The world is then covered in darkness. Mario and his allies fight the Queen, but she eventually decides to fight in her real form, in which she is invincible. She proves too much for the group to handle, however, the Crystal Stars suddenly react to the evil of the Queen and fly throughout the world, each returning to where they were found, allowing the people of the world to cheer on Mario and his party. The hope of the people of the world break through the Queen's invulnerability, and this also allows Peach to give the heroes the last of her power. Strengthened, the heroes seal the Shadow Queen forever, saving the world.

Goombella later sends Mario a message, explaining what everyone has done: she works with Professor Frankly, while Koops plans on becoming the Mayor of Petalburg. Flurrie has returned to the stage and enacts "Paper Mario" as her comeback smash while Doopliss plays the role of Mario. The Yoshi fights in the Glitz Pit as the "Great Gonzales Jr.", while Vivian has forgiven her sisters and lives in Twilight Town. Admiral Bobbery sails the seas with Cortez, and Ms. Mowz runs her Lovely Howz of Badges. Lord Crump, Grodus and the X-Nauts survived and are spending their time in Poshley Heights. TEC survived as well, and hopes to see the Princess again one day. The game ends when the Princess visits the Mario Bros. with another treasure map.

* * *

**Mario Pinball Land**

The story takes place in an amusement park called The Fun Fair. Mario, some Toads and Princess Peach are waiting in line to try a ride called the Air Cannon. To ride it, the rider must be turned into a ball first via the Spherasizer, after which they are shot out of the cannon. The Toad who tries it first has fun. As Peach is about to take her turn, two Goombas appear and change the direction the cannon is aiming toward Bowser's Castle. Mario then uses the Spherasizer to turn into a ball himself to go save Peach.

At the end of the game, Mario confronts Bowser inside his castle. When Bowser is defeated, he is launched out of the castle. Mario and Peach, after returning to normal, are riding the roller coaster on the final screen.

* * *

**Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix**

The game includes a Story Mode, which the player must clear in order to unlock all of the songs in the game. The playable characters are Mario and Luigi. The opening scene starts out with Waluigi breaking into Truffle Towers. This is trouble as the Music Keys are able to grant any wish. However, when Waluigi opens the door to the room of the four Music Keys, they all scatter across the Mushroom Kingdom except for one that Waluigi gets to keep. Meanwhile, Toad, having seen this, rushes to tell Mario or Luigi, depending on which character the player chose.

Toad warns Mario (or Luigi) that someone has stolen the Music Keys and explains the trouble that this causes. Mario decides to go stop Waluigi and Toad decides to come with him to Truffle Towers. On a boat, the two cross a river, and after climbing a vine, reach Truffle Towers. However, once there, the two find the doors to Truffle Tower locked. Waluigi then laughs and tosses a Bob-omb at them, knocking Mario down a nearby Warp Pipe and into a cavern filled with Goombas, though Mario is able to get out by dancing, causing the mushroom he is standing on to grow. After escaping the cavern Mario and Toad enter a shop run by a Lakitu, who has the key to Truffle Towers. He agrees to give it to them only if Mario is able to get rid of the Koopa Troopas playing in his farm. After getting rid of the Koopas, Lakitu gives them the key and they enter Truffle Tower. Inside the tower is Waluigi with one of the Music Keys; he refuses to return it unless he is beaten in a dance off. After beating him Waluigi is gone and the Music Key is recovered. Mario and Toad set off to recover the other keys on a ship, the SS Brass.

On their way to investigating a seaside area, a Tweester suddenly appears and causes the SS Brass to spin out, turning a nearby hotel into a corkskrew. Toadette, the owner of the hotel, comes out and scolds Mario for ruining her hotel. Mario, however, decides to dance to fix the hotel, and after the hotel is fixed they set out to sea, only to get caught in a whirlpool. Mario and Toad escape the whirlpool and sail to a nearby island to rest. Here, they find a shop run by a pirate Lakitu who has a device called the "Boogie Booster", which will allow their ship to travel through the whirlpool. Lakitu refuses to give it to them, though afterward decides that they duel to decide who can have the part. After beating Lakitu, he installs the part onto their ship, allowing them to get through the whirlpool Toad notes that the Music Keys have something to do with the storms, and the SS Brass sails into the whirlpool and down to an underwater temple, where a Music Key is being guarded by a Big Blooper. After defeating it in a dance off, Mario and Toad retrieve the second Music Key.

Mario and Toad head to their next destination, Wario's Carnival. They arrive at the entrance, which is blocked by two Hammer Bros. who will not let Mario and Toad through unless they are able to beat them in a dance-off. After Mario beats them the Hammer Bros. allow them to enter the park. Inside, they see Wario riding a roller coaster carrying a Music Key. Mario and Toad chase after him on the roller coaster and on foot until finally cornering him in front of a ferris wheel, where he states that he plans to use the Music Key to wish for his own game: _**DDR: Wario Mix**_. Wario then challenges Mario to a dance off on the ferris wheel, though when he loses he gives Mario the Music Key.

Mario and Toad's next destination is a a snow-covered mountain, where they notice the final Music Key inside a Freezie at the top. After failing to climb up the slippery path, they instead enter a nearby Warp Pipe leading to an underground tunnel which ends up taking them higher up on the mountain. After warming up in a nearby log cabin they reach the top of the mountain and try to claim the Music Key, though the Freezie does not give it up. Toad suggests melting it, and after using Fire Flowers on it the Freezie melts and the two claim the key. The two then sled down the mountain, though an avalanche follows them; after avoiding the avalanche the two set off back to Truffle Towers.

Mario and Toad return the Music Keys to their original place, though soon after Bowser appears and steals the keys again. Mario and Toad sail to Bowser's Castle in the SS Brass, and after dodging oncoming Bullet Bills arrive at the castle. Bowser is about to use the Music Keys when he finds that they are gone, Mario and Toad having stolen them back. Bowser then challenges Mario to a dance off, and after knocking Bowser away with a rocket he is defeated. Afterwards, Bowser admits that he was going to use the keys to fix his tone deafness. Mario then uses the keys to turn the area surrounding Bowser's castle into a green field, and they suddenly feel strange and start to dance.

* * *

**Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time**

During Mario and Luigi's infancies, Shroobs from a withering distant planet find the Mushroom Kingdom and invade it. The invasion forces Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby Peach, Toadsworth the Younger, and Baby Bowser (who had been attempting to capture Baby Peach at the time) to flee in the Koopa Cruiser.

In the future, Princess Peach, Toadiko, and Toadbert travel to the past via Professor E. Gadd's time machine, which is powered by the Cobalt Star. But when the device returns, it is occupied by a hostile alien, forcing Mario and Luigi to use a newly-formed time hole in the castle gardens to go to the past and find Peach. Before they proceed to Hollijolli Village, they receive Stuffwell, a talking suitcase made by E. Gadd, to assist them and help them carry supplies on their quest. Upon their arrival in Hollijolli Village, they are attacked and defeated by a trio of Shroobs, but Baby Mario and Baby Luigi arrive and save their adult selves soon afterward. The adult Mario Bros. join the rest on the Koopa Cruiser, but the cruiser is attacked by Princess Shroob, the leader of the Shroobs, and crashes into Baby Bowser's Castle where Mario, Luigi, Baby Mario, and Baby Luigi find a Cobalt Star Shard. They travel through another time hole to the present day Princess Peach's Castle with Toadsworth and Baby Peach, who they leave behind as they return to the past through a new time hole opened by the Cobalt Shard.

The time hole leads to Toadwood Forest, where the group finds a weakened Toadiko wrapped in a tree's branches. She manages to tell them that the Shroobs have kidnapped Peach before the tree sucks away the last of her vim. Shroob UFOs then attack and fire at Toadiko and she turns into a Shroob Mushroom, which the aliens use to fuel their ships. The Mario Bros. travel to the Shroobs' Vim Factory to shut down the operation. The babies receive hammers after they defeat the Hammer Bros. and when the protagonists defeat the Swiggler, they briefly obtain a second Cobalt Shard before Baby Bowser steals both shards and Kamek picks him up and they flee.

After a brief stop in Peach's Castle of the present and learning the Toadsworth Twist, the protagonists use another time hole to travel to Yoshi's Island of the past, where all the Yoshis have disappeared. They find Kamek and follow him back to Baby Bowser; Kamek attacks them but is defeated and they chase after Baby Bowser, who swallows the Cobalt Shards when they corner him. All of them are then eaten by a massive Shroobified Yoshi monster, Yoob. Inside Yoob, they find the missing Yoshis and an amnesiac Toadbert, who is carrying a partly obscured drawing that he made of what happened during the battle between Peach and Princess Shroob. After the Mario Bros. and their baby counterparts defeat Sunnycide, an egg monster, everyone escapes Yoob, including Baby Bowser, who coughs up the Cobalt Shards later on after choking on the last remaining Yoshi Cookies.

After learning the Bros. Ball, the protagonists next visit Gritzy Desert, where they meet Kylie Koopa, and find a secret entrance to the Koopaseum, arriving in time to witness Princess Peach being swallowed whole by Petey Piranha. The brothers defeat the Shrooboid Brat in the arena, angering Princess Shroob who breaks the floor and sends them falling into Gritzy Caves. The brothers fight and defeat Petey Piranha, recovering a Cobalt Shard and saving Kylie Koopa (who had almost been fed to him too). They find Princess Peach, whose face is covered by a Shroob Mushroom, and take her back to the present day castle. Bowser attempts to kidnap her but falls through a time hole to Thwomp Volcano.

After learning the Baby Spin and Baby Cakes, the brothers follow Bowser and travel to the top of the volcano. When they arrive, they find Peach's crown. After that, the volcano erupts and they flee down the right path. They meet Professor E. Gadd's younger self, who thinks up of an idea of making a machine that could douse the volcano's fire, which the older E. Gadd creates in the present time. He then uses his quickly built invention to spray water into the time hole and stop the volcano. After a skirmish with the angry resident, Mrs. Thwomp, the Mario Bros. are carried into the volcano by her husband, Mr. Thwomp, where they solve various puzzles and fight and defeat Bowser and Baby Bowser (who had been shot into the volcano after being blown away from Yoshi's Island). Bowser is sent careening back to the present while Baby Bowser flies off on his own, but before the protagonists can collect the princess, she is sucked up by the Shroob Mother Ship. The brothers board the ship and team up with Kylie to try and save Peach, but they all simply end up being ejected from the vessel, and also realize that Princess Shroob was disguised as Peach the whole time. The four Mario Bros. land in Toad Town and from there, travel to Star Hill.

There they find the Commander Shroob, his team of Support Shroobs, and a Shroob-omb who engage them in battle. Once Commander Shroob and his team are defeated, the four heroes head to the top of Star Hill where the protagonists talk to the Cobalt Star's Spirit which tells them that when the find five out of the six parts of the Cobalt Star, they can enter Shroob Castle.

The heroes head to the Star Shrine, where another Cobalt Shard is located. The brothers then meet up with Toadbert and Kylie Koopa, who now knows how to clean Toadbert's picture, revealing the depiction of a second Shroob princess. Their group is attacked by the Elder Shrooboid, which turns Toadbert and Kylie into Shroob Mushrooms before it could be stopped by the Mario Bros. After collecting another Shard from the vanquished Shroob, the Mario Bros. travel to the Shroob Castle in the past by way of the future castle and its many time holes. Mario and the gang take down the Shroob Mother Ship and finally find Princess Peach being held captive by Princess Shroob, who they battle and defeat. Peach shows them the final piece of the Cobalt Star but won't let them merge it with the other pieces, however before she can explain why, Baby Bowser swoops in and completes the Cobalt Star himself, releasing the Elder Princess Shroob, who had been trapped in the star by Princess Peach. Baby Bowser is turned into a Shroob Mushroom for his troubles and Elder Princess Shroob attacks the Mario Bros. next, but they defeat her and she transforms into a purple mushroom.

Baby Luigi cries on the Shroob Mushroom that used to be Baby Bowser after Baby Mario accidentally Ground Pounds him, restoring his former self. Professor E. Gadd then uses his Hydrogush 4000 invention to sprays a liquid with the same chemical makeup as baby tears all across the Mushroom Kingdom of the past, restoring everyone else who had been affected by the Shroobs. The Mario Bros. discover Bowser unconscious in Peach's Castle in the present and Elder Princess Shroob's mushroom flies into his mouth, turning him into Shrowser for one last attack on the Mario Bros. After Shrowser is beaten and the Shroob threat is finally put to rest forever, Toadsworth the Younger, Baby Peach, Baby Mario, and Baby Luigi all use the repaired time machine and travel back to their own time, bidding farewell to their future selves.

* * *

**Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: March of the Minis**

Mario's Toy Company returns and is mentioned at the beginning of the game. It starts with a commercial promoting the new Super Mini Mario World, which is an outdoor amusement park centered around the Mini Marios, Mini Peachs, Mini Toads, and Mini Donkey Kongs. A crowd of Toads is shown watching Pauline and Mario about to cut the ribbon to open it. One of the Mario Toy Company's employees, Donkey Kong, is in the crowd. He immediately falls in love with Pauline and rushes to her with a Mini Donkey Kong to give to her, but Mario hands out a Mini Mario. She chooses the Mini Mario, so Donkey Kong is heartbroken and breaks down a sales post of Mini Marios, even crushing one with his feet. He then heads toward the elevator, grabbing Pauline on his way and knocking Mario to the floor. As Donkey Kong heads toward the elevator, Mario gets up and tries to get to the elevator, but he is too late to rescue her. Donkey Kong brings Pauline up to the roof of the building. Mario doesn't know what to do until two Mini Marios come to offer help.

In the ending, Mario finds Pauline safe with tons of presents in a room on the roof. Donkey Kong looks sorry for what he's done, when a Mini Mario races across the floor to meet a Mini Donkey Kong. Pauline picks up the Mini Donkey Kong and kisses it, making DK happy. Toads appear and everyone waves, leading into the credits.

* * *

**Wario: Master of Disguise**

While channel surfing for treasure leads on a listless day, Wario accidentally stumbles upon a television show starring future rival Count Cannoli, a.k.a. The Silver Zephyr. Although he is quick to insult the show's premise, Wario is secretly extremely jealous of this master thief and his wand Goodstyle and the riches he has accumulated. Not to be outdone, Wario dashes off to his secret headquarters (his back room) and constructs the Telmet. With this new device in tow, and an insatiable lust for treasure, Wario enters the television and makes his big screen debut.

Upon entering this new world, Wario inadvertently crash lands on Count Cannoli himself. The impact forces Cannoli to drop his wand. Wario, quick to snatch his first piece of treasure, immediately recovers the wand. Upon seeing this, Cannoli demands that Wario return his wand, as it is the source of his power. Wario is quick to inform Cannoli that he will never be getting his wand back, as Wario is having far too much fun waving it about in the air. However upon doing this, the wand begins to speak, revealing that the wand is a being of its own, known as Goodstyle. Goodstyle, with no harsh feelings towards Wario, informs him of the many capabilities that he possesses and how Wario, who Goodstyle refers to as "master", much to Wario's pleasure, can use these capabilities to his advantage. After a quick lesson about how to use him, Goodstyle transforms Wario into a master thief, the silent but deadly Purple Wind.

Through this new persona, Wario begins an race around the world, along with rival Count Cannoli to collect all the pieces of the infamous Wishstone, believed to grant the wishes of the one who possesses it in its entirety. Throughout their adventures, Wario and Cannoli also run into master thief Carpaccio, who is also in search of the Wishstone fragments. Wario, whose wish is to own all the treasures and riches of the world, stops at nothing and manages to gather all five pieces of the Wishstone through the help of Count Cannoli (who recognizes Wario as the superior criminal) and the mysterious masked maiden known only as Tiaramisu. Wario, Cannoli and Tiaramisu manage to assemble the Wishstone in its entirety, only to have Tiaramisu reveal to them a secret. It is revealed that Tiaramisu is actually a demon known as Terrormisu who was trapped within the Wishstone, and through its reassembling was now free to reign over this world. This doesn't settle well with Wario, who is furious about the Wishstone not granting his wish for treasure. In a fit of rage, Wario and Goodstyle take Terrormisu on and after a heated battle, emerge victorious.

Terrormisu is then banished into an alternate dimension where she can threaten the world no longer. It is then revealed that Goodstyle is actually the first member of the Cannoli clan who enlisted Wario to tackle the foreboding threat of Terrormisu. Wario, feeling used and cheated, expresses his rage and discontent to Goodstyle. Goodstyle quickly informs Wario that through his accomplishments, he has earned the vast amount of treasure and riches that the Cannoli clan has accumulated throughout the generations. Wario agrees to this arrangement and the player is then treated to a clip of Wario being showered with treasure. Wario, content with the events that transpired, resolves to head back to the real world with his treasure.

However, upon returning to the real world, it is revealed that the Telmet only teleported Wario to the real world, not his treasure. Upon seeing his treasure on the television, Wario slips into a fit of disbelief and resolves to re-enter the television to collect his earnings.

* * *

**Super Paper Mario**

The story opens with Mario and Luigi being informed by Toad about Princess Peach's latest kidnapping. Believing Bowser to be the culprit once again, the brothers immediately head off to his castle, only to find him _preparing_ to attack. A villain named Count Bleck then appears with his assistant, Nastasia and Princess Peach, who is his prisoner. He announces his plans to use Peach "to destroy all worlds", renders Mario unconscious with his dark powers, and kidnaps Bowser as well, with Luigi and the Koopa Troop being sucked away too.

Elsewhere, Peach regains consciousness to find that she and Bowser are dressed in wedding outfits and standing at an altar, with Count Bleck officiating. Nastasia uses mind control powers to force Peach to say "I do", and the marriage between her and Bowser calls forth the Chaos Heart. Luigi awakens in the Koopa crowd watching the ceremony and attempts to intervene, but he is too late as Bleck uses the Chaos Heart to open a dimensional rift known as The Void, fulfilling a prophecy he read in an ancient book known as the Dark Prognosticus, in which all worlds are destroyed.

Back at Bowser's Castle, Mario is awakened by a Pixl named Tippi, who brings him to the town of Flipside and introduces him to Merlon. He owns the benevolent counterpart of Bleck's book, the Light Prognosticus, which indicates that a hero fitting Mario's description can stop the Void, which is visible in the sky above Flipside and slowly growing. Merlon gives Mario the first of eight Pure Hearts that he will need to counteract the Chaos Heart. If Mario refuses, he'll get a Game Over. Upon receiving the first Pure Heart, Mario has to place it into the first Heart Pillar to cause a door to appear on the top of Flipside Tower leading straight to Lineland, where the next Pure Heart is. Merlon also tells Mario that he must also learn the "dimensional technique" from his friend Bestovius there in order to find the rest of the Pure Hearts.

Meanwhile, in Castle Bleck, the Count and Nastasia meet with the other three minions, Dimentio, O'Chunks, and the shape-shifting Mimi. Count Bleck promises to replace the destroyed worlds with a perfect world where all his minions' dreams will come true, and when Nastasia mentions that the hero of prophecy may be active, O'Chunks volunteers to take care of him, with Dimentio tagging along to watch the show.

In Lineland, Mario first seeks out Bestovius and gains the ability to flip into the third dimension, allowing him to progress through the world. After climbing Mount Lineland, Mario and Tippi reach Yold Town, where they find another Pixl named Thoreau, who assists them as they cross the puzzle-filled Yold Desert and are forced to fight O'Chunks before reaching Yold Ruins. The next Pure Heart is guarded by the robotic dragon, Fracktail, but while he recognizes Mario as the legendary hero, before he can let the plumber pass, Dimentio appears and corrupts the dragon's mind, causing him to attack. Mario is forced to defeat him before proceeding inside the sanctum of the ruins, where he is given a Pure Heart by Merlumina, one of the ancients who wrote the Light Prognosticus and lingered after death to await the hero.

Meanwhile, O'Chunks reports back to Castle Bleck in shame, so the Count sends Mimi to deal with the hero, while Nastasia goes to look for any "goons" in the castle who still aren't under the Bleck's control.

Soon after, Peach (now in her usual pink dress) wakes up in Castle Bleck and joins two Koopas in search of an exit, but they are soon cornered by Nastasia, who brainwashes Bowser's minions. Peach, however, is teleported away before she can be hypnotized.

Far away, Mario returns to Flipside to bring the Pure Heart to Merlon, and the group learns from a panicking citizen that a girl has fallen from the sky. They then go to investigate, and discover that the girl is Peach, whom they revive with Spicy Soup. Feeling responsible for the opening of the Void, Peach insists on joining Mario in his quest and helps him reach the next Heart Pillar, and Merlon sends them through the new orange door to the next world; Gloam Valley.

Mario and Peach cross Gloam Valley to reach Merlee's Mansion, meeting an explosive Pixl named Boomer on the way. At the mansion, Mimi is waiting in disguise as Merlee's maid and uses various tricks and traps to try and stop Mario and Peach from getting deeper into the building, including forcing them to work in the mansion's power plant to work off a phony debt she levied on them for the apparent breaking of a vase. With help from another new Pixl, Slim, the heroes outwit Mimi and enter the mansion's basement, where a spectral Merlee appears and warns them to be careful as they search for her. Mimi shape-shifts into Merlee to try and trick Mario and Peach once more but when the truth is discovered she reverts to her true spider-like form and chases them around the basement as they seek out the real Merlee, who had hidden in a bathroom. After more attempted trickery, Mimi fights the heroes, but Merlee weakens her with magical chanting and she is defeated and forced to flee. Merlee then gives the third Pure Heart to Mario and Peach and informs them that there are a total of four heroes needed to stop the Void.

With Mimi defeated, Count Bleck decides to send Dimentio to go after the hero of prophecy, while Nastasia resumes her hunt for non-hypnotized stragglers around the castle.

Meanwhile, Luigi wakes up and is manipulated by two Goombas into helping them find a way out, but they run into Nastasia. One of the Goombas is hypnotized and the other Goomba joins Nastasia's side, and they restrain Luigi so that Nastasia can brainwash him as well.

The Void grows over Flipside when Mario, Peach, and their Pixl friends return. After finding the third Heart Pillar, a yellow door to The Bitlands appears on the tower.

Upon the heroes' arrival in the pixelated Bitlands, Tippi is kidnapped by the geeky, butterfly-collecting chameleon, Francis. Another Pixl named Barry witnessed the scene from behind a bush and tells the heroes how to reach Fort Francis. After passing through an underground area just like World 1-2 in _Super Mario Bros._, Mario and Peach come across some castles occupied by Koopas, Hammer Bros., Bullet Bills and Bowser himself, who proceeds to lose a one-on-one fight with Mario. Bowser explains that he was locked up in Bleck's Castle and doesn't know how he appeared in the Bitlands, and with some persuasion, agrees to join Peach and Mario on their journey. The three swim across The Tile Pool, where they meet a new Pixl, Thudley, and use him to defeat a monstrous Big Blooper. Beyond the pool, the heroes climb The Dotwood Tree in order to use the winds at the top to float over a gorge and reach Fort Francis. Along the way, they battle Dimentio, who brushes off his defeat as a mere amusement, and was in fact using it to gauge the heroes' strength in order to ensure they can defeat Count Bleck when the time comes. Unaware of Dimentio's plotting, Mario, Peach and Bowser continue on to Fort Francis, where they find another trapped Pixl named Carrie and navigate their way through a sea of puzzles, Meowmaid robots and nerdy memorabilia to get to Francis, who immediately develops a crush on Peach and attempts to flirt with her using an electronic chat interface . She rebuffs him and he is defeated in battle, and the surge of trust and happiness from the newly-freed Tippi calls forth the next Pure Heart from the castle itself, which Merlon later explains used to belong to the Tribe of Ancients.

Back at Castle Bleck, Dimentio muses that the heroes might be able to defy the prophecy, but Bleck is confident in his plan and calls for an unnamed new minion to take care of his foes. Nastasia lingers after the other minions leave and tries to get Bleck to reconsider, but while he won't give up after coming as far as he has, he kindly gives her a chance to leave with his blessing, which she declines out of loyalty and love for Bleck. Unbeknownst to both of them, Dimentio eavesdropped on the entire exchange, but decides not to worry about it, since he has his own "projects" to attend to.

When the heroes return to Flipside, Merlon explains about the castle and decides that Bowser is the third hero of the prophecy. After returning to the Bitlands to collect Barry, who's impressed that they managed to save Tippi, the heroes open a new green door and continue on their quest. Barry is the first optional Pixl.

The realm beyond the green door turns out to be Outer Space, and the heroes are forced to return immediately to Flipside and procure a Goldfish Bowl to use as a helmet in order to breathe in space. They soon meet an alien named Squirps who serves them as both a guide and a living ray gun for attacking enemies. They made a pit stop on Planet Blobule so that Squirps could go to the bathroom, but the outhouse is occupied by the Pixl Fleep, who doesn't exit until the heroes find him some makeshift toilet paper. He then joins them and they all proceed through the Outer Limits to the warped, maze-like Whoa Zone. Here they are confronted by another one of Bleck's minions, Mr. L, who they think they know. They defeat him, and defeat him again in space using Squirps' lasers when he summons his massive Brobot robot for a rematch. Squirps then brings the gang to the Pure Heart and a statue of his mother, where he remains behind as they return to Flipside.

Back at Castle Bleck, Nastasia introduces Mr. L to the other minions and after he leaves, Bleck identifies him as the "man in green" that is destined to bring destruction to all, although the other minions are unenthusiastic about the newcomer. After they leave too, Nastasia voices her concerns that the heroes will come for Bleck and once again appeals to him to call off the plan. She reasons that he used to cherish the world and muses that if she had been "that girl", things would be different, but Bleck says the girl couldn't be replaced, especially by Nastasia, and leaves.

Upon returning to Flipside, Tippi faints and is left at Merlon's as the group finds their way across a three-dimensional bridge to Flopside, the mirror counterpart to Flipside. They find the next Heart Pillar and meet Merlon's counterpart, Nolrem, before returning to Flipside, collecting Tippi, and entering the next world.

The heroes drop into Downtown of Crag and are tasked with saving Cragnon citizens who had been kidnapped by Floro Sapiens. They fight O'Chunks again, but even with Dimentio's help, he is defeated. The heroes then collect another Pixl, Cudge, and enter the Floro Caverns, where they meet up with the famous Cragnon journalist, Flint Cragley and his crew, and discover that the Floro Sapiens had been using Floro Sprouts to brainwash their captured Cragnons into doing manual labor for them. They meet yet another Pixl, Dottie, and fight O'Chunks once again, although this time he has been dumbed-down and powered-up by Dimentio through the use of a Floro Sprout. Upon O'Chunks' defeat, the Floro Sprout falls off dead, and the heroes use it to trick the Floro Sapiens into letting them gain access to their leader, King Croacus IV. They battle and defeat him too, and only then learn that pollution caused by the Cragnons had driven him mad and led to the kidnappings. Flint Cragley vows to spread the word and make his fellow Cragnons curtail their pollution in a first step towards peace between the two nations, and the three heroes are given the Pure Heart that had been in King Croacus's possession.

Back at Castle Bleck, Nastasia punishes O'Chunks for his repeated failures while Mimi complains about being bored and Mr. L picks fights with the others. Dimentio appears and quietly coaxes Mimi and Mr. L to attack the heroes, and they steal away from the castle.

Meanwhile, the heroes uses their two new Pixls to unlock the next door to the next world, Sammer's Kingdom, and are informed by Nolrem that the Void will destroy all soon.

In the Sammer's Kingdom, the Void is almost at full size. After defeating the first Sammer Guy, King Sammer arrives with 99 more combatants and explains that the heroes have to defeat all of them to get the next Pure Heart, as per the laws of the land. After the heroes defeat twenty Sammer Guys, Count Bleck himself appears to inform them that Sammer's Kingdom is about to be destroyed, but when Tippi confronts him, he beats a hasty withdrawal. The next five Sammer Guys recognize the direness of the situation and let the heroes pass for free, at which point the King returns and appears to present them with the Pure Heart, but it is just a bomb in a treasure chest, and the King turns out to be Mimi in disguise. She fights them with a barrage of rubees and is defeated, but she had only intended to stall the heroes. They hurry, but are unable to get farther than the 30th gate before the world is demolished and they are forced to flee back to Flipside. The door to the Sammer Kingdom remains so they go through, but all they find is an endless expanse of whiteness, and a deadened Pure Heart, now turned to stone. Mr. L appears with Brobot L-type to try to stop the heroes from getting the dead Pure Heart, but loses the fight and the Heart.

After Mario, Peach and Bowser leave with the stone-like Pure Heart, Dimentio shows up and appears to destroy Mr. L.

Meanwhile, at Castle Bleck, Nastasia reports to Bleck about Mimi and Mr. L's disobedient hero-fighting and leaves Bleck to his ponderings about whether Tippi the Pixl was really Timpani, although he pushes the thought aside and reaffirms to himself that no one can stop the prophecy now anyway.

Back at Flipside, the heroes are despondent over the now-useless Pure Heart, when Dimentio shows up at Merlon's house and before anyone can stop him, he appears to destroy Mario, Peach and Bowser just as he had dispatched Mr. L. Mario wakes up to find himself alone in The Underwhere, the video-game Underworld. He wanders around the area, breezily meeting Luvbi before finding his way to her mother, Queen Jaydes, the queen of the underworld. She tasks him with collecting Luvbi for her, and in return, she agrees to revive the Pure Heart. Along the way back to Luvbi, Mario tracks down Luigi, who denies that he knows how he was sent to The Underwhere. After Luvbi is back with her mom and the Pure Heart is restored, Jaydes revives Mario and Luigi, sending them back to Flipside, where they meet up with Tippi again and open the next door.

The door takes them right back to The Underwhere, where Jaydes gives them a new task of escorting Luvbi to The Overthere, where Luvbi's father Grambi lives. They make their way past Underwhere Road, where they find Bowser, get past three Door Guardians (Dorguys the First, Second, and Third), and fight the three-headed Underchomp. They then ascend the Overthere Stair, finding Peach en-route, once more in need of revival, although this time it is because she took bite of a forbidden Golden Apple, and must eat another apple to recover. When they reach The Overthere, they find it already overrun with evil Skellobits, while their leader, Bonechill, had already frozen Grambi as part of his bid to take over The Overthere. He reveals that Luvbi is the final Pure Heart, having been given Nimbi form by Grambi, and intends to use her for his evil purposes, but the four heroes defeat him and his skeleton army falls to the Nimbis. After a fierce argument with her parents and a final, tearful goodbye, Luvbi transforms back to her Pure Heart form and is taken back to Flipside by Mario and the gang.

Back at Castle Bleck, Dimentio lets the others know that the heroes are alive and the other minions scramble to get ready to fight them when they come to the castle. Before Dimentio leaves, he then asks Bleck if the name "Blumiere" rings a bell, saying Mario's Pixl mentioned the name. Nastasia once more tries to get Bleck to call off the prophecy, calling him Blumiere, but he denies his old name and identity and refuses to back down.

After the heroes insert the final Pure Heart into the final Heart Pillar, the final door to Castle Bleck appears on Flopside Tower and Merlon and Nolrem see them off. The castle is large and filled with enemies, and the heroes are soon confronted by O'Chunks, whom Bowser battles and defeats on his own. After the fight, the roof collapses, but O'Chunks catches it and holds it aloft to let his worthy opponents pass. Bowser also stays behind, and after Mario, Luigi and Peach exit the room, they hear a crash and find that the door won't open up again. Now one hero short, they carry on and are confronted by Mimi in the disguises of Merlon and Merlee, trying in vain to pry information on their weaknesses from them. She and Peach get in an argument and fight, with Mimi once more taking her "true" spider form, but still being defeated. The heroes turn to go, but Peach lingers to try and talk Mimi into leaving too; the floor then crumbles beneath the girl but Peach dives forward and tries to save her, only to fall in herself.

Mario, Luigi and Tippi carry on, coming up against Dimentio, who forces them to chase him through portals to the various other worlds, before ending up back in the castle. Dimentio then tells them that he had actually been helping them all along, such as by saving Peach from Nastasia and by sending everyone to The Underwhere to undo Luigi's brainwashing and get the Pure Heart fixed. He explains that he wanted the four heroes to unite and defeat Bleck, claiming that the Count had no intention of creating a new world once the old one was destroyed, but that he didn't have enough strength to stop him on his own. Tippi warns Mario and Luigi not to accept Dimentio's offer of an alliance, and when rejected, he proceeds to goad Luigi into a one-on-one fight. (If the player chooses to ally, then Dimentio plants Floro Sprouts on Mario and Luigi's heads, causing a Game Over.) Mario, Tippi and the Pixls go on ahead while Luigi remains behind and defeats Dimentio, who responds by trapping them both in a force field in order to destroy himself and Luigi, rather than letting Bleck get his hands on the "man in green" from the prophecy.

Mario and Tippi hear the blast and fear the worst, but know they have no choice but to continue to the castle's inner sanctum, where they are greeted by Bleck and Nastasia. Tippi and Bleck acknowledge each other as the star-crossed lovers Timpani and Blumiere, but Bleck still holds fast to his plan to destroy all the worlds and Tippi knows she and Mario have no choice but to defeat him. Bleck sends Nastasia away and Mario tries to fight him, but Bleck is completely shielded by the Chaos Heart. Fortunately, Bowser (who fell through the floor before the ceiling collapsed), Peach (who landed on Bowser), and Luigi (who was simply found unconscious by Peach and can't remember what happened) arrive to help Mario, with the uniting of the four heroes summoning the Pure Hearts and shattering Bleck's shield and leading to his defeat in the subsequent battle. As Bleck pleads for death and Tippi pleads for Bleck to live, Dimentio emerges and tries to finish off the Count, but Nastasia dives in front of the blast to shield him.

Knowing it doesn't really matter if the Count's alive or dead, Dimentio simply takes control of the Chaos Heart himself, thanking the heroes for using their Pure Hearts to defeat Bleck and pave the way for his own evil plan. He activates a Floro Sprout he had implanted in Luigi's head earlier and turns him back into Mr. L, before fusing him and the Chaos Heart together into the monstrous Super Dimentio. After sending Bleck, Tippi and Nastasia away to deal with later, he adds himself to Super Dimentio and attacks the remaining heroes, who are unable to damage their new foe. All hope seems lost until O'Chunks and Mimi rejoin Bleck and help Tippi convince him to not give up, with the love and hope shared between them all conjuring up a new set of Pure Hearts, which Tippi brings to the heroes. Breaking through Super Dimentio's defenses, they defeat the enemy, but while Luigi is released unharmed, Dimentio leaves a portion of his power behind to continue controlling the Chaos Heart fuelling the Void. Bleck quickly brings the group to the altar from the start of the story and he and Tippi renew their vows of love and commitment to each other, creating another set of Pure Hearts which cancel out the Chaos Heart, make the Void disappear and restore all the destruction it had caused.

The four heroes and Bleck's minions, including Nastasia, all awaken on Flipside Tower and are greeted by Merlon, who tells them the world is saved and invites them to a celebratory dinner. They wonder what happened to Bleck and Tippi, but believe them to be alive, and at the end of the credits, two distant figures, implied to be Timpani and Blumiere, are seen on top of a tranquil grassy hill.

* * *

**Super Mario Galaxy**

Every hundred years, on the eve of the Star Festival, a comet passes over the Mushroom Kingdom and causes magical stars and stardust to fall to the planet below. Peach invites Mario to her castle to join in the festivities and receive a special gift. As Mario arrives in the Castle Gardens, Bowser suddenly attacks the Toads with his airships and freezes them in crystals. He "invites" Peach to the creation of his brand new galaxy and cuts the castle off the ground with a UFO to carry it to the center of the universe. Before Mario can reach Peach, Kamek casts a spell at him, sending him into space. A Luma, whom Peach was carrying before her abduction, flees to look for Mario before Kamek warps the castle away with another spell.

When Mario later wakes up on a small grassy planet he meets Lumas and eventually Rosalina, a mysterious woman who acts as the protector of the galaxies and the mother of the Lumas. She tells Mario that her ship, the Comet Observatory, had its Power Stars and Grand Stars stolen by Bowser. Without these, the Comet Observatory is unable to move through space. Rosalina asks him to rescue the Grand Stars in order to defeat Bowser. Mario also receives help from a Luma who grants him spinning powers. Mario and Luma complete missions from galaxies in opened domes in order to receive Power Stars. Once a mission is completed, Mario collects a Power Star and unlocks the next mission. There are normally five galaxies per dome, and once Mario has collected enough Power Stars, the next galaxy in the current dome would be an enemy base where either Bowser or Bowser Jr. would be using the power of one of the Grand Stars. His next mission would be to defeat Bowser or Bowser Jr. and rescue the next Grand Star. Rescuing the Grand Star unlocks the next dome. When enough Power Stars and Grand Stars are collected, the Comet Observatory takes Mario to the center of the universe.

Here, Mario defeats Bowser in his brand new galaxy, retrieves the last Grand Star, and rescues Peach. Just then, one of the planets of Bowser's near-complete galaxy undergoes a supernova and becomes a supermassive black hole which begins pulling in everything. The Lumas from the Comet Observatory, including the Luma who had accompanied Mario throughout his adventure, throw themselves into the black hole in order to neutralize it, and it soon disintegrates in a massive explosion. Mario appears in front of Rosalina, who saves him from the cataclysm and tells him that this is not the end, but a new beginning for the universe, which repeats its cycle, albeit imperfectly.

Mario later awakens in the Mushroom Kingdom near Peach's Castle. He sees everyone he's met throughout his adventure celebrating, while Bowser and Peach lie next to him with no recollection of the past events. When he looks in the air, he notices the reconstructed galaxy, and exclaims _"Welcome! Welcome new galaxies!"_ as the camera zooms out into space, revealing the reconstituted universe. If 120 Power Stars are collected, a special cut scene plays after the credits. There, Rosalina thanks the player and says _"I will watch over you from beyond the stars."_ before flying off with the Comet Observatory. The Luma that accompanied Mario is shown to be alive but left behind by Rosalina, inside a derelict Starshroom on a small planet. This alludes to the idea of how the universe repeats itself, as Rosalina will be reborn and find Luma searching for its mother some time in the future, and the events of Rosalina's Storybook occur again.

* * *

**Mario Party DS**

One night in the Mushroom Kingdom, five Sky Crystals in the sky fall to the land. One falls near Mario, who explains it to his friends the next day. Suddenly, Kamek flies overhead the gang, dropping inviations to a feast in Bowser's Castle to apologize for his wicked behavior. Unintentionally, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong get invitations as well.

Curious, the crew sets off for the castle, but upon their arrival, they find it was a trick as Bowser and Bowser Jr. trap Mario and friends in a cage when they enter. With the group trapped, Bowser uses a magic wand called the Minimizer to shrink them all down to the size of chess pieces, and they are thrown out to a distant location by Kamek. This leaves Bowser to look for the five shining objects, the Sky Crystals, in peace. Displeased by the outcome, the gang wakes up outside and decides to head for the castle to settle the score with Bowser. The desire to be the one Superstar that defeats Bowser and his cronies causes Mario and his other seven friends to pit themselves against each other for the title along the way.

At the beginning of their journey, Wiggler begs the crew for help, as a Piranha Plant has infested his garden. The Piranha Plant is eventually defeated by the character who becomes the Superstar, leading to Wiggler rewarding them with a Sky Crystal that landed in his garden.

Soon after, Toadette finds and requests the group to defeat a Hammer Bro that was abusing her instruments in her music room. The Hammer Bro is defeated in a drum-off by the Superstar, Toadette giving a Sky Crystal she found to the gang as her thanks.

Afterwards, they set off for the jungle, where they find Diddy Kong, who shows the heroes that Donkey Kong was turned to stone by a Dry Bones. The Superstar manages to defeat Dry Bones in his arena, leading to Donkey Kong's restoration and Diddy Kong rewarding them with a Sky Crystal he found. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong quickly recall the free food promised at Bowser's Castle, and eagerly head off towards the castle.

Upon nearing the castle, the crew find a Koopa Troopa from a library asking for help, as Kamek has trapped his grandfather, Koopa Krag, in one of his library books. The Superstar defeats Kamek at the end of a long hallway, and Koopa Krag is freed from the book, giving them a Sky Crystal as thanks.

Eventually, they reach Bowser's Castle, where they are promptly stuffed in a pinball machine by Bowser and Bowser Jr., the latter using it to mess with them. The one revealed to be the Superstar is taken from the pinball machine to be shrunk again and crushed by Bowser, but Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong arrive, the former unintentionally smashing the Minimizer by knocking it out of Bowser's hands and stepping on it afterwards, the actions reverting the heroes back to their original states.

Reluctant to give up, Bowser reveals one more surprise: the Megamorph Belt. The device transforms Bowser into Blockhead Bowser, and the aforementioned Superstar does battle with him. Upon Bowser's defeat, Bowser and his son are tied up, Mario taking back the final Sky Crystal he initially found from them. Now in close proximity of each other, they are magically formed together to make a crystal DS, allowing play of Triangle Twisters, the fun challenge mentioned by Bowser, whose desire to have the Sky Crystals being to try the fun challenge. After hearing this, Mario decides to untie the two, and they all play Triangle Twisters together, thus ending the story. Nearby, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong eat the entire feast by themselves, being quite satisfied.

* * *

**Wario Land: Shake It!**

One night, the greedy pirate Captain Syrup sneaks into a museum looking for treasure to steal, when an item known as the Ancient Globe catches her interest. Upon inspecting it, she sees there is another world within the globe called the Shake Dimension.

Within the Shake Dimension, dark clouds have set as the peace has been shattered by the marauding pirate known as the Shake King. The Shake King has stolen a legendary treasure known as the Bottomless Coin Sack. He also kidnapped and imprisoned all but one of the peaceful Merfle tribe, along with their queen, Merelda who was tied up. While the Shake King gloats, the one Merfle that managed to escaped imprisonment vows to find someone from the outside world who can help his people and leaves.

Seeing the events unfold, Captain Syrup decides that stealing the treasure for herself may prove too difficult, and so she steals the Ancient Globe from the museum.

At Wario's garage, Wario is seen fast asleep in his car. At dawn, the bubble that is blowing out of Wario's nose pops and he is awakened from his slumber by the delivery of a very large gift, which, once unwrapped, reveals the Ancient Globe and a note from Captain Syrup explaining that there is treasure within the Globe. Misinterpreting the note, Wario drops it, and gets a hammer. Then, Wario prepares to smash the globe open with the hammer when suddenly smoke bursts from the top (causing Wario to miss and smack his head). The smoke forms a large telescope, which Merfle uses to reach Wario's world. Merfle then greets Wario, causing him to hit his head on the telescope when trying to look up. In a fit of anger, Wario grabs Merfle threateningly and was going to punch him in the face, when Merfle begins pleading for Wario's help.

Merfle explains to Wario (who shows very little interest in the story, even picking his nose as it is being told) about how the Shake King appeared, captured, and imprisoned his people and even stole the legendary treasure. At the mention of treasure, Wario immediately grabs Merfle and shakes him for more information. Merfle explains the properties of the Bottomless Coin Sack to Wario but warns him that if he doesn't rescue the other Merfles he would be stranded in the Shake Dimension. Wario decides that this quest will be worth his time, and prepares to enter the Shake Dimension.

After surviving all of the Shake King's traps and minions, Wario is able to battle the Shake King himself. It is a hard and long battle, since the Shake King also has some of Wario's moves; however, Wario is able to beat him, resulting in the Shake Dimension being saved at last from the Shake King's evil grip.

When Queen Merelda thanks Wario for saving her kingdom, Wario tosses her aside and takes the Bottomless Coin Sack. When returning to his world for the final time, he shakes the bag to collect all the coins he always wanted. However, the celebration doesn't last long. Catching Wario off guard, Captain Syrup takes the Bottomless Coin Sack and all the coins Wario shook out from it and makes a quick getaway. Wario is completely humiliated that he was double-crossed from the start.

* * *

**Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr.'s Journey**

After the Mushroom Kingdom's citizens start contracting the blorbs, a mysterious disease that swells Toads to gigantic proportions, Princess Peach holds a conference meeting to find a solution for the problem. Mario, Luigi, Toadbert, Toadsworth and a Star Sprite named Starlow are all in attendance. Bowser crashes in uninvited, and when his temper fires up, he is defeated by Mario and sent flying out of the castle by Peach and Starlow. Bowser awakens in Dimble Wood and eventually comes across a mysterious cloaked merchant who gives him a so-called "Lucky Mushroom", but when he eats it, he begins inhaling everything in sight. The figure is revealed to be Fawful, who brings Bowser back to Peach's castle, where he inhales all the conference-goers and passes out.

Mario reawakens inside the Trash Pit area of Bowser's body, soon finding Starlow and Luigi, and using some newly-found hammers to hit an exposed nerve and rouse Bowser, who had been dumped in Cavi Cape Cave. Deciding not to tell Bowser that the Mario Bros. are inside him, only Starlow speaks to him (eventually under the alias "Chippy") in an attempt to figure out what happened, but Bowser cannot remember. Bowser makes his way outside and encounters Fawful, who explains that the blorbs and the Vacuum Mushroom he gave Bowser were all part of a plan to conquer both the Mushroom Kingdom and Bowser's Castle. He then has his minion, Midbus, battle Bowser, who is unable to breathe fire or fight effectively, bringing the battle to an early close as the villains simply leave the weakened Koopa King to "work on [his] skills".

Incensed, Bowser sets out for his castle. Travelling along Plack Beach, he helps Broque Monsieur get back to shore after the piece of land he was on floated away - a feat made possibly by the Mario Bros. powering up Bowser from the inside. As a reward, Broque gives Bowser a Vacuum Block, allowing him to control his sucking abilities. After defeating the Sea Pipe Statue, Bowser drinks some water which causes changes in his body, allowing Mario and Luigi to enter a new area and defeat the Scutlet bug that was blocking Bowser's fire breath at the Flame Pipe. After subduing Broque's rambunctious pet dog Broggy, Bowser enters Dimble Wood, where he eventually comes across Sergeant Guy, Corporal Paraplonk, and Private Goomp. The trio are planning to retake Bowser's castle with a Banzai Bill launcher, but it falls to Bowser to find ammunition. He tries to procure a giant carrot as a makeshift missile, but the Wiggler who had been growing it makes Bowser eat it instead and then attacks him, yielding up an actual Banzai Bill upon his defeat. On his way back to his minions, Bowser is overcome with stomach pain, and Mario and Luigi discover that he had eaten a large worm-like creature named Durmite along with the carrot; they defeat it in battle and it surprisingly shrinks and runs off.

Bowser returns to the cannon and fires the Banzai Bill at his enemy-occupied castle, however Midbus flies the rocket-powered building over the incoming missile and lands it on Bowser. The Mario Bros. revive him with adrenaline from the Rump Command, which has the unintended side-effect of turning Bowser as giant as the castle, which he then fights off with his bare hands. The castle flies away and Bowser gives chase, traveling through Bumpsy Plains and Bowser Path to reach his destination. Midbus launches a giant iron ball at Bowser, but he throws it back, knocking the castle out of the air and back onto its moorings for the last time. Entering the castle, Bowser discovers that Fawful has turned it into a theater and brainwashed all the Koopa Troop members into a pack of his own adoring fans. Fawful himself arrives and tricks Bowser, forcing him to perform a cage match with Midbus on stage. When Bowser wins, his prize is being forcibly fed fattening foods cooked by Fawful, gaining so much weight that he breaks through the floor and becomes trapped.

Exploring the newly opened Flab Zone and defeating some Kretin enemies, Mario and Luigi are reunited with Princess Peach, who explains that Fawful is actually after the Dark Star, an evil entity locked away under Toad Town that can only be revived using Peach herself. Fawful then uses a laser to extract Peach from Bowser and he and Midbus leave with her, while Bowser falls the rest of the way through the floor onto a treadmill they placed beneath him in the basement. He literally burns off all the excess fat, igniting a crate of Bob-ombs in the process which sends him blasting off back to Cavi Cape. He meets up with some Monty Mole minions and helps them drill all the way to Toad Town, but when Bowser wanders into the corridor leading to the Dark Star, the security system activates and electrocutes him into unconsciousness.

Mario and Luigi gain access to the Pipe Yard in Bowser's body, which allows them to use warp pipes to return to the outside world. They emerge in the Toad Town Tunnels themselves and try to head off Fawful, but arrive too late. Fawful takes the Dark Star to Peach's Castle and uses its power to create a barrier preventing the Mario Bros. from following him. With no other option, they head to Dr. Toadley to try and do something about the blorbs problem instead, but Bowser arrives at the clinic as well and the three battle, with Bowser losing. Dr. Toadley then tells Mario and Luigi that they need to collect three Star Cures to cure the blorbs and possibly find a way into the castle. Bowser awakens, hears this and rushes off, determined to find the cures before the Bros. Dr. Toadley then reveals to Mario and Luigi that the first cure is held by Durmite inside Bowser's body, and they head back in to get it. They locate Durmite immediately, but it flees through an impassable barrier of Boo Blocks, stopping the Mario Bros. in their tracks.

Meanwhile, Bowser heads to the shores of Blubble Lake, where his sneezes raise the propeller-topped Tower of Yikk out of the water and straight onto him. The Mario Bros. supersize Bowser again and he defeats the moving tower, venturing inside once he shrinks back to his regular size and meeting the ghost of Yikk, who shines his invention, the Boo-ray Machine, on Bowser's gut. The light from the machine causes the blocks to disappear and help Mario and Luigi navigate the maze beyond them, allowing them to track down Durmite, whose reveals herself to be a sage named Wisdurm. She battles them over the Star Cure, turning to a butterfly after her defeat and flying off.

Bowser leaves the tower and meets up with Private Goomp, who tells him that he already had one of the Star Cures locked away in his treasure chamber, having recently stolen it from an old Koopa named Kuzzle. Bowser returns to his castle only to find that the Monty Bros. were now under Fawful's control and had built a railway straight through the treasure vault. They use their trainto push Bowser out of the castle bowels and into a boulder, resulting in another emergency revival and giant battle between Bowser and the train. Returning to his vault after wining the fight, Bowser realizes that he's forgotten the combination to the safe that the Star Cure is stored in, and asks "Chippy" to retrieve it for him. In the Memory Banks, Mario and Luigi have to defeat blocky doppelgangers of themselves, crafted from Bowser's own memories of them. After that, they reassemble a puzzle representing the memory and Bowser opens his safe, only to be pushed in by Private Goomp, Sergeant Guy, and Corporal Paraplonk, who had turned to Fawful's side. With nothing else to do in the cramped safe, Bowser eats the Star Cure, and it is retrieved from his gut by the Mario Bros.

Mario and Luigi return to Toad Town and are sent after the final Star Cure by Dr. Toadley. Guided by the doctor's messenger bird, Birdley, they meet the sage known as Chakron at the top of a cliff over Plack Beach, but he refuses to give them the Star Cure unless they can knock him out of the pose he has held for a thousand years. After a cryptic hint from Chakron, Mario and Luigi head for Dimble Wood to collect Attack Pieces for the ground-shacking Snack Basketmove, but Mario is kidnapped by a Sockop and has to be rescued by Luigi, who wears a knocked-out Sockop like a Goomba's Shoe to sneak into the enemies' territory. Reunited and having gathered all the pieces, the brothers return to Chakron and knock him over, so true to his word, he gives them the final Star Cure.

Back at the clinic, Dr. Toadley creates the Miracle Cure from the three Star Cures, which flies around ridding all the Toads of the blorbs and then allows Mario and Luigi to blast their way through the barriers to get to Peach's Castle. They search the gardens for a way in and are attacked by Midbus, who uses the remote-control Junker robot to fight them. The Mario Bros. win the battle and the robot goes haywire, throwing the safe containing Bowser into a pile of garbage, breaking it open. Bowser's back seized up from being in the cramped safe for so long, so Mario and Luigi go back inside him to fix it, allowing him to break into Peach's Castle for them.

Bowser fights his way to Fawful and Midbus as they are slowly awakening the Dark Star. Fawful supercharges his minion into Blizzard Midbus, but Bowser wins the ensuing fight and Midbus's new ice powers end up freezing him solid. Bowser punches out Fawful as he tries to absorb the Dark Star's powers and he only gets a portion of it, with the rest of the revived evil entity sucking up Peach and then forcing its way inside Bowser. Mario and Luigi chase the Dark Star around as it absorbs Bowser's DNA and takes on his characteristics, eventually emerging as an incomplete copy of Bowser and floating off in search of the rest of its power. Bowser goes after it but is sidetracked by a final giant battle against Peach's Castle, which had been transformed into a giant robot by Fawful. He then battles Fawful himself, now souped-up by the Dark Star's powers into Dark Fawful. Bowser wins the fight and Fawful turns into a small ball of dark energy and tries to get away, but is absorbed by the Dark Star, allowing to fully transform into Dark Bowser.

The real Bowser goes after his copy, chasing it to the tallest tower where it deposits the unconscious Peach before being confronted by Bowser, who aims to collect Peach, both castles and the Dark Star's powers. The final battle is waged on two fronts, starting off with Bowser fighting his clone, before punching it in the gut and forcing it to spit up Fawful. Bowser sucks up the little ball of energy and Mario and Luigi take over the fight, defeat both Fawful and the Dark Star Core inside Bowser. This leaves Dark Bowser unstable, and the real Bowser punches it until it explodes, freeing the Mushroom Kingdom from the Dark Star's influence forever.

Inside Bowser, Fawful is then revealed to be on his way out, and with a dying grin, he attempts to take the Mario Bros. with him in a final explosion of his own, but all this accomplishes is making Bowser eject everyone he had inhaled. The liberated Toads and the now-conscious Peach move to congratulate Mario and Luigi on a job well done, and Bowser, confused and angry, realizes that the brothers had been inside his body the whole time. Starlow dismissively tells Bowser to not worry about what's in the past, but discovering that she was his supposedly loyal minion "Chippy" throws Bowser into a complete rage. The Toads and the Princess flee from the scene, and the credits show a montage of still images showing that Bowser loses the ensuing fight.

Afterward, the heavily-injured Bowser is seen lying in bed at his castle while Private Goomp, Sergeant Guy, and Corporal Paraplonk beg him for forgiveness over their treason. Birdley arrives with a package from Peach, but when Starlow pops out of it to check in on him, Bowser angrily tells her to leave, as he is too busy fixing his castle to attack again anytime soon. He then lets the trio rejoin the rest of the Koopa Troop in helping with the repairs, and only once he is sure he's alone does Bowser open the package, revealing a thank-you cake with himself, Mario, Luigi, and Peach on it.

* * *

**Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Minis March Again!**

After the success of the Super Mini Mario World theme park, Mario and Pauline open an expansion of it. A crowd of Toads are in line for the opening celebration, along with Donkey Kong. As Donkey Kong reaches the front of the line, he discovers the tickets have just sold out. Donkey Kong bursts into anger and grabs Pauline. As Donkey Kong runs for the elevator, Mario leaps to rescue Pauline, but ends up failing and ripping the fringe of her dress. As Mario lies on the ground, a few Mini Marios come towards him, volunteering to help save Pauline.

Later on, when Mario reaches to the top of the tower, he finds Pauline is there waiting for him. Relieved, Mario opens the door, ready to hug her, but then all of a sudden, Donkey Kong turns off the light and captures Pauline once again. Mario and the Mini Marios jump out of the tower after Donkey Kong, leading them to more floors.

After all the trouble, Mario once again opens the door and sees Donkey Kong, Pauline, and two Mini Marios. Confused by this, Mario then sees Pauline with a clipboard, showing that the Mini Mario model passed the test. Mario shrugs, and then celebrates with Donkey Kong, Pauline, and the rest of his Minis.

* * *

**Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games**

The single player mode has a set of Adventure Tours which revolve around a plot involving Bowser and Dr. Eggman's scheme to melt all the snow by capturing the Snow Spirits in Christmas Village.

Mario and Sonic travel to the Winter Games when they discover the snow is gone. Upon meeting the Snow Spirit Frosty, they find out Bowser and Eggman melted the snow and kidnapped the other Snow Spirits. Mario runs into Toad, who decides to travel with the two to confront Bowser and Eggman.

Mario and Sonic are the only playable characters in the hub worlds. Mario can go down pipes and can use power-ups, while Sonic can use his Spin Dash and Homing Attack to create pathways and knock down bridges. They are also the only playable characters in certain situations, such as Mario recruiting Peach and Sonic competing against Jet.

Luigi is found at Frostown. He wants Mario or Sonic to challenge him on Cross Country. After Mario or Sonic beats him, he joins the party. While at Sparkleton, Luigi helps Mario and Sonic look for the key. A Boo scares him away, which makes Luigi bump into a tree. The key drops from the tree, and the Boo steals the key. After Luigi gets the key in less than forty seconds, the Boo runs away and reports to King Boo.

After the players clear the ice walls at Polastraits, King Boo is angry when the Boos tell him that Luigi upset them in Sparkleton. Luigi challenges him on Alpine Skiing GS. After Luigi beats King Boo, King Boo flees.

At Frostown, Miles "Tails" Prower knows Mario and Sonic is with him. He wants Sonic or Mario to challenge him on Ski Jumping match. After Tails is beaten, he wants Sonic to take him along, wanting to provide support. Meanwhile at Sparkleton, Amy Rose needs Tails's assistance; her rifle is broken, and she wants him to fix it for her. Tails does not test it prior to fixing it; because of this, Amy challenges Tails on Ski Shooting.

While the players are at Polastraits, a gate that is similar to the one at Frostown is present but Yellow Shy Guy wants anyone to try it if it works. Tails knows that the gate of Polastraits works, but Toad thinks that the players should head to Frostown to look at that broken gate. At Frostown, Tails can try to fix the gate. After Tails fixes the part in 15 seconds, the gate opens similar to the one at Polastraits.

In Frostown, there is a Thwomp in the corner blocking the way. Toad suggests that they need Princess Peach to do something with Thwomp. Peach is found at Sparkleton, and she is looking for Mario but she meets Sonic. Peach is excited to see Mario again. Toad does not know that why is Peach all by herself; Peach then explains that she came to take a peek at the snow festival. Mario challenges her on Snow Machine Fight. After Mario defeats Peach, she congratulates Mario for completing the mission and she joins the team. Toad then notifies Peach of the Thwomp in Frostown.

At Sparkleton, a Goomba has heard that Peach is good at Snow Machine Fight, but he wants to see Peach on the Snow Machine Fight himself. When the players complete the mission, Goomba gives Peach a Shooting Rifle that he got from Bowser. Back at Frostown with the Thwomp, if Peach cheers him up in 40 seconds, the Thwomp calms down and lets players proceed.

Amy is found at Sparkleton, and she is looking for Tails because her rifle broke. She wants him to fix it for her, but he did not test it out before it is fixed; she wants Tails to challenge her of Ski Shooting. After Tails beats Amy, her rifle works and she joins the team. At Frostown with the panel, Amy can use her Piko Piko Hammer to push the right face in order. After Amy pushes the buttons in order in less than 40 seconds, the gate opens.

At Polastraits, Amy tells Big the Cat about the sign near him. She attempts to explain, but Big does not understand. Toad tells her that it is easier if she can show Big by demonstrating the mission, Alpine Skiing GS. After Amy completes the mission, Big says he is paying attention while Amy is skiing. He then gives Amy a Spark Luge he found while he was fishing to thank her.

At Sparkleton, there are five lights near a gate but no one can reach it. Toad suggests that they need to find Yoshi so he can reach the five lights. Yoshi is found at Polastraits and he wants to be challenged on the Luge. When Yoshi is beaten, he congratulates Mario and Sonic and joins the team. Toad tells him about the lights in Sparkleton. Yoshi then arrives at Sparkleton, lighting the lights by sticking out his tongue. After the lights are lit, the gate opens.

At Cubyrinth, Yoshi tells everyone that it is easy to get lost there. He puts his Drift Board down and goes for a walk; he promptly gets lost and loses his drift board. Birdo finds the drift board that Yoshi lost and claims its hers, despite Yoshi's consent. Birdo then says that the board has to belong to the top athlete, and gives the board back if Yoshi completes the Ski Cross Racing challenge.

At Frostown, Knuckles the Echidna is seen on a mission sign. He joins the team after they beat him at Biathlon. At Polastraits, he helps Cream the Rabbit open the chest. The chest contains a Fighter's Stick, but Cream gives Knuckles the stick after he wins the Luge mission.

At Cubyrinth, there is a lever that has an unknown function. After Knuckes pulls the lever, everyone falls down from Cubyrinth to Polastraits. The team is trapped in an unknown area, but Knuckles can crack the large piece of ice obscuring the way in 45 seconds.s the gate, Rouge the Bat is looking for Shadow the Hedgehog. Shadow is found at Cubyrinth; he wants anyone to challenge him on Ski Cross Racing. After he is defeated, he spots a flying treasure hunter on the way, and he joins the team. He can use his Chaos Spear to attack. Back at Frostown with Rouge, Rouge wonders where Shadow was. Shadow tells her that he has been at Cubyrinth looking for her. Rouge then tells him that she is going to look for whitestones.

At Sparkleton, there is another gate and pictures in tracks instead of panel. Shadow can use his Chaos Spear to stop the pictures. After Shadow stops the pictures in the right order in 40 seconds, the gate opens. At Icepeak with Rouge, Bowser, and Dr. Eggman, Shadow tells Rouge that they have an agreement to search for whitestones together. Rouge tells him that the opportunity is too good to pass up. Shadow challenges her on Figure Skating match. After beating Rouge, Shadow has confidence in Rouge that they can release the snow spirits together.

Right after the gang defeat King Boo, Toad encounters Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat near a mission sign. The duo explains to Toad how they escaped and came to Polastraits. They tell Mario and Sonic they're going to join the team when they lose to them in a match of Ice Hockey when they get 1 point in the beginning.

However, devastated that they lost, they magically disappear. Toad is surprised about what happened. Later in Cubyrinth, Mario, Sonic and Toad encounter some strange Robo Balls at the beginning of the maze. Toad suggests they need to find Silver and Blaze again. Later in the same place, they find them again. Silver tells the trio that he and Blaze are sorry that they disappeared. Then he challenges the gang to a match of Fever Hockey when they receive 30 points in the beginning. Once the gang defeats the duo, they officially joins the group.

Toad then tells Silver about the robo balls. Silver helps the gang by stopping the Robo Balls with his physic powers within 15 seconds. He is later required to get Donkey Kong on the team in Icepeak. In the same location, Toad encounters a strange room with 4 blocks with the marks of Bowser, Eggman, Bowser Jr. and Metal Sonic. Blaze tells Toad that she will help them with the blocks in the correct places within 45 seconds. afterwards, a gate opens, leading the gang to a treasure chest with a Leader's Curling Stone inside. Later in Blizland, she is required to get Daisy to join the team.

When Mario, Sonic and Toad encounter a mysterious pole with a button on the top in Polastraits, Toad says that they need to look for a character who climbs a lot. Later in Icepeak, they find Donkey Kong crying due to one of his bananas fell in a deep ledge and he can't reach it. Silver then comes out and uses his physic powers to get the banana back to him. Donkey Kong thanks Silver and challenges him to Moguls in order to join the party. When Silver finally defeats him, he joins the party.

Toad tells him that there's a pole back in Polastraits. There are also obstacles on the pole, such as ice and bombs. When the ape presses the button on the pole, in their amazement, a bridge forms. Later in Icepeak, Donkey Kong asks Vector about his headphones. Vector tells him that he likes music in his own band. After beating Vector, Donkey Kong wants him to join the party.

In Cubyrinth, Vector the Crocodile is mentioned by Charmy Bee when Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, and Toad run into him when the bee refused to let the trio get pass him. Toad then tells Charmy they will let him know when they see Vector.

Later in Icepeak, Vector is seen next to a mission sign and he knows Mario and doesn't know that if Sonic is with him. He tells the trio he will join the group if Donkey Kong defeats the music-loving crocodile in a match of Short Track 500m. Once Donkey Kong defeats Vector, he then joins the party.

Toad then tells Vector that Charmy needs to see him back in Cubyrinth. When they arrive in Cubyrinth, Charmy tells Vector in order to open the gate, he must engage in a quiz based on Real and Dream Winter Olympic sports and the islands of the snow spirits. He tells him if he gets 5 questions correct within 45 seconds, he will open the gate and let them through. Vector succeeds, and they go through.

Espio is seen when he tells his friend to let him know how many more whitestones are there in Sparkleton, Cubyrinth, and Blizland. When all the whitestones are found in those islands, he gets surprised that there's none left when the player collects all of them.

Princess Daisy is mentioned when Mario, Sonic, and Toad run into a Chao at Icepeak who when asked about the patch of Freezaleas says he "promised to show them to Princess Daisy". Toad comments on how they should let Daisy know if they run into her.

It is later in Blizland that Daisy is found practicing her Ultimate Figure Skating. When Toad questions whether or not Bowser and Eggman brought her there she mentions, "I was just doing some skating in Blizland, and Bowser and Eggman showed up. They started making a castle and a base, and now look at the place! Talk about an unpleasant surprise!". She then explains how she has been in hiding. When she see's the "entourage" of help Mario has gathered she spots Blaze and they strike up a conversation that leads to Daisy challenging Blaze to a round of Ultimate Figure Skating. The player is required to beat Daisy as Blaze.

After Toad mentions the Chao's Freezalea patch in Ice Peak, Daisy joins the group, she tells her friends she wants to go to Icepeak as quick as possible. When they arrive in Icepeak and Daisy is presented the Freezaleas from the Chao, she points out that she saw someone and Chao exclaims, "Kiki's going to destroy the flowers!". A stray Kiki begins wrecking the garden and Daisy is prompted to complete a mini-game to chase the monkey away. Daisy decides to try hitting the monkey with snowballs to stun him. However, Kiki is on the defensive mode by attacking her with snowballs. Afterwards, the Kiki runs away and in the process opens a previously sealed gate.

When Lakitu is encountered in Ice Peak, he mentions to Daisy that it would boost popularity of the missions he's in charge of if she were to compete in them. He also mentions that he will reward her the Meteor Curling Stone if she can complete the missions. The first mission objective is a Short Track event that must be completed in first place with no recovery zones. After completing it, Lakitu informs them to receive the reward, they will have to actually find the second mission and complete it as well.

The second mission is found much later in Blizland and it is an Intense Short Track event. In the event, Daisy is required to reach the goal without falling from the course. Once completed, Lakitu will offically give Daisy the Meteor Curling Stone.

Mario and Sonic encounter Wario and Waluigi in Polastraits. The duo tell them they need to defeat them in Bobsleigh in order to join the team. Once they defeat the duo, enraged, Wario and Waluigi begins to run toward the thin ice, create a hole on it, and then jump into the cold ocean. Toad is surprised to learn about it.

Much later in Icepeak, Toad finds Wario and Waluigi again. The duo tells them they were enraged because they lost. So they offer Mario and Sonic to defeat them in Snowboard Cross or else they will not join the team. Once Mario and Sonic defeat them, they officially join the team.

Later in Blizland, they encounter a Chain Chomp who is blocking the way. Wario decides to perform a Wario Waft to knock it off the platform. Once it gets knocked off the platform, the player proceeds their mission to save the Snow Sprits. Toad later runs into a Shy Guy to inform Waluigi about the secret location back in Cubyrinth. Once they get transported back there, Waluigi throws Bob-ombs at a Bomb Flapper. Afterwards, a hole forms and they discover a secret place with Shy Guys.

While at Blizland, Waluigi tells Dark Chao that he is stewed because Bowser and Dr. Eggman pulled a fast on him and Wario told him that they offered him food to teach Chao to think with his stomach. Wario guessed not everyone can be smart and good-looking as him. Dark Chao told them that they didn't have to say it. Princess Daisy tells Wario and Waluigi to apologize.

* * *

**New Super Mario Bros. Wii**

Mario, Luigi, Yellow Toad and Blue Toad were celebrating Princess Peach's birthday, when a huge cake slides in. Immediately, Bowser Jr. (who masterminded the plot to infiltrate via the birthday cake[6]) and the Koopalings pop out and throw the cake on top of Peach and the Toads, trapping her inside and leaving the Toads stunned. From there, the villains load her onto their Airship while Mario, Luigi, Yellow Toad and Blue Toad follow closely. The Toads from the castle soon use a cannon to blast away presents containing Propeller Mushrooms and Penguin Suits so Mario and the others can obtain them, but they explode in the air and spread the items in nine worlds.[7]

When Mario and the gang finally get to the final castle, they find Bowser. One of them has to jump on a ! Switch behind Bowser to defeat him, sending him falling into the lava below. After, Mario, Luigi, Yellow Toad, and Blue Toad celebrate their victory, they see the fake Princess Peach crying in a cage. However, she turns out to be Kamek in a pink version of his robe. Kamek then powers Bowser up, making him huge. After Bowser has been powered up, the four can do nothing but flee from the giant boss. Soon they find a dead end with a huge ! Switch. They push it, and the giant Bowser falls through the floor in final defeat as the real princess is released from her cage. As they venture out, they see Luigi, Blue Toad and Yellow Toad arrive in their hot air balloons. Luigi lets Mario and Peach into his balloon and is accidentally left behind. Yellow Toad and Blue Toad then offer Luigi a ride in their balloon. As they sail off, Peach asks Mario if she told him about the Secret World. If the player beats the level again, Peach will ask Mario to tell her about his adventure again.

After the credits, Larry Koopa is seen limping toward Bowser's Castle. As he collapses, Bowser Jr. walks up to him and shows him the rest of the Koopalings trying to push Bowser, who is back to normal, right side up. They finally succeed, with a huge thud, causing the castle to fall on top of them.

* * *

**Super Mario Galaxy 2**

_Super Mario Galaxy 2_ is "another story of stardust". The game begins at the time of the Star Festival, which only happens every 100 years. Princess Peach invites Mario to share some cake while watching the shooting stars. On his way to Peach's Castle, Mario finds a lost Baby Luma, who seems to like Mario and jumps into his hat, granting him spin power. Near the castle, Mario discovers it under attack by Bowser, now gigantic thanks to the Power Stars, who kidnaps Peach and takes her away to the center of the universe. In response, Lumas who crashed near the castle offer to aid Mario to chase Bowser by transforming into a Launch Star and launching Mario to space.

After collecting a Power Star, Mario arrives on a planet-like object, where he meets Lubba, who tells his crew and their spaceship were attacked by Bowser. Realizing both him and Mario need each others' help to collect the stolen Power Stars and rescue Peach, he uses the Power Star to fix his ship and transform it into Starship Mario, which is used to travel through space and find more Power Stars. During his travels, Mario has to deal with Bowser's forces, including Bowser Jr. and Super Bowser himself.

Finally, Mario and friends locate Bowser's Galaxy Generator, where Bowser is fought for the final time. After Bowser's defeat, his empire becomes undone, and Peach is saved. A comet which was caught by Bowser's fortress is also freed and is revealed to be the Comet Observatory. Rosalina then appears, happy to see that Baby Luma is safe. Baby Luma, overjoyed that he's reunited with his "mama", heads back to his home, and takes Mario's cap as a souvenir, much to Mario's surprise. After the Comet Observatory leaves, Mario and Peach return to their own home using the Starship Mario. Along the way, Bowser is shown in a tiny form near Peach's Castle.

If the player collects the first 120 Power Stars and battles Bowser again in his fortress, an extra scene is shown after the credits, revealing Rosalina and her Lumas in the Comet Observatory's Library. She has finished reading a story to them (possibly the events of the game itself) and plans on telling the Lumas a new story about the Green Power Stars. A new feature is then unlocked in which all the galaxies are visited by green Prankster Comets. From there, the player must hunt down all the Green Stars. When they are all collected (adding up to 240 Power Stars), the Grandmaster Galaxy will be opened in World S. It houses the last two Power Stars, and when the last one is reached, Rosalina will congratulate the player, and will appear on Starship Mario.

* * *

**Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Mini-Land Mayhem!**

Mario is opening his new theme park with his honored guest Pauline, and as an opening gift he is giving Mini Pauline toys to the first 100 guests to arrive at the park. Donkey Kong desperately wants a Mini Pauline and charges through the line of Toads to get to the front, only to find out that he is the 101st guest to arrive and Mario informs him they are all out of stock. Donkey Kong loses his temper and kidnaps the real Pauline in a fit of rage, leaving Mario and his force of Mini Marios to rescue her.

After venturing through many attractions, the Minis reach the Final Ferris Wheel and defeat Donkey Kong. Pauline is then freed and Mario runs to hug her. However, Donkey Kong jumps and kidnaps her again, which allows the player to play the Plus Mode. In the second ending, when Donkey Kong is about to kidnap Pauline a third time, Mario offers him a Mini Pauline. Happy, Donkey Kong takes it and gets into the Ferris wheel along with Mario, Pauline, and some other Minis. Several Toads can be seen celebrating the end of the conflict between Mario and Donkey Kong.

* * *

**Mario Sports Mix**

One day in the Mushroom Kingdom, Toad is gardening flowers when suddenly the sky turns dark, and a strange object falls from the sky and crashes. Toad is worried about the situation, so he, along with some other Toads, rushes to the crashed object to examine it. The Toads find four colored crystals: a red crystal containing a basketball; a green crystal containing a volleyball; a yellow crystal containing a dodgeball; and a blue crystal containing a coin. While observing the mysterious crystals, the Toads suddenly come up with an idea of introducing new sports - Basketball, Volleyball, Dodgeball and Hockey - to the Mushroom Kingdom. The Toads also organize tournaments for the four sports. The best players of the tournament earn a prize: one of the four crystals that fell from the sky. Mario, his friends, and his foes are ready to play sports and enter the tournaments to find out who are the best players of the Mushroom Kingdom._[video 1]_

When the players' team wins the Mushroom and Flower Cups, and gets to the end of the Star Cup, everything seems to be normal. However, in the final round, a Star Ship appears and the players' opponent turns out to be Ninja in disguise. Ninja steals the trophy and jumps onto the Star Ship, which prompts the players to follow Ninja to get the trophy back. They end up playing against the _Final Fantasy_ team, while the Star Ship flies through space. When the players win against the _Final Fantasy_ team, they receive one of the crystals that fell from the sky. The leader of the team then uses it to power the Star Ship and take the team back home.

After players receive all four crystals, the crystals merge and turn into a dark, glowing crystal. The dark crystal takes the players to another area. In this area, players encounter the Behemoth, a creature from the _Final Fantasy_ series. The players must defeat the monster before it defeats them. When the players defeat Behemoth, the dark energy from the dark crystal disappears and turns into a rainbow-colored crystal. The players use the crystal again to power the Star Ship to take them back home.

Sports Mix mode's story is highly identical, except after the players' team defeats the _Final Fantasy_ team, the three Sports Mix trophies that they receive will end up merging into a dark crystal. That crystal also leads them to an alternate dimension, where the Behemoth King is found. Similarly with Behemoth, players have to defeat the Behemoth King before it takes them out. When the Behemoth King is defeated, the crystal's dark energy disappears, and it turns back into a rainbow crystal. The players use that crystal to power the Star Ship to take them back home.

* * *

**Super Mario 3D Land**

Outside Princess Peach's Castle stands the Tail Tree, a Tanooki-tailed tree with Super Leaves on its branches. All of the Mushroom Kingdom is familiar with the tree. One night, a huge storm blows all of the leaves off, as Bowser laughs in the background.

Later on, when Mario and three Toads (Red, Yellow and Blue) check the Tail Tree, they discover that the Super Leaves are gone. However, the yellow Toad notices a hovering letter near the tree, and the group of four goes to investigate. Mario grabs and opens the letter, and a picture of Bowser holding Princess Peach captive with Super Leaves flying in the background pops out. The message shocks the three Toads and Mario, and immediately, Mario and the three Toads run to save the Princess._[video 2]_ Throughout his adventure, Mario receives more letters about Peach's predicament and about various stages of Bowser's Super Leaf-related plan.

Inspired by Mario's courage, Peach ultimately attempts to escape from Bowser and his army, but she is soon recaptured. Mario travels through World 8 and defeats Bowser, only to be tricked by a fake Peach sign, as Bowser escapes with the real Peach. Mario eventually finds Bowser's lair, but before they can battle, the floor beneath them breaks and they fall. After being chased through various obstacles, Mario manages to press a switch making the bridge under Bowser collapse, sending Bowser into a pool of lava. At last, Mario and the three Toads find Princess Peach and, using their Tanooki powers, bring Peach back to her castle.

After that, a short cutscene appears with a letter floating down in World 1-1. It shows that Luigi was kidnapped by Dry Bowser. Mario then sets off to save Luigi. After rescuing him in Special 1-Castle, he becomes a playable character.

After Mario beats Special 8-Castle, another cut-scene appears. Another letter has floated down on World 1-1, and the three Toads who accompanied Mario in his adventure investigate while in their Tanooki forms. To their surprise, Bowser has kidnapped Princess Peach once more. Then, Mario or Luigi must defeat Bowser in World 8-Bowser's Castle 2 again. After that, a picture of Tanooki Peach is unlocked. Once five stars are present on the profile, Special 8-Crown, the very last level, is unlocked.

* * *

**Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games**

Bowser and Dr. Eggman watch over London from the inside of Elizabeth Tower, but the doctor tells Bowser they're already starting the 2012 Olympics and they haven't got their invitations yet. They believe the other athletes were intimidated and tried to keep them excluded. Bowser suggests that he could use his new machine. Dr. Eggman agrees and puts a mysterious pot in side of it and presses the start button. Then, colorful fog covers all over London.

As the referees are prepping everything, a colored fog rolls in. Toad and Omochao end up separated. Toad runs into and is attacked by what appears to be Mario and Sonic while Bowser and Dr. Eggman laugh in victory.

The night before the games, Sonic and Tails are exploring London when red fog rolls in. They find the imposters of Mario and Luigi, who try to impede them from investigating by challenging them to an event. Sonic and Tails win and the clones disappear. They later follow Boo and meet King Boo, who challenges them to a Badminton-Doubles event. They defeat them in the event and King Boo and Boo escape while Sonic destroys the machine. Sonic and Tails go off to rest for the night.

The next day, Mario and Luigi find Toad, who is apprehensive of Mario after what he went through with the foggy imposters at the Stadium and find out that the fog is colored blue. They then encounter clones of Sonic and Tails. The latter challenges the former to an event and disappear after their loss. The Mario Bros. rush through the fog. Toad and Omochao find Dry Bowser and Dry Bones and mistake them for the brothers. Fortunately the duo arrive to be challenged to a Sailing 470: Pair event. They then defeat them and the skeletal villains escape the Stadium while the winners destroy the fog machine. Noticing fog in Hyde Park, Toad and bros go to find Princess Peach.

At Hyde Park, Daisy and Amy are wandering around and find the imposters of Peach and Blaze. They are challenged to an event where they defeat them. More imposters come and knockout the confused Daisy and Amy.

Later on, Peach and Blaze defeat the imposters that attacked their friends and save them. When a purple Toad recalls seeing a white bat in an area nearby, they find the figure to be Rouge. In a strange manner, Rouge challenges Peach to a 100m Backstroke event where the princess defeats her. After her loss, Rouge comes to her senses and has no recollection of what happened. Rouge leads the girls out to the fog machine. Afterwards, Toad, Mario, and Luigi arrive to see they are okay. Rouge recalls breathing in the fog and that someone told her to trap them in it. She recalls it was at the British Museum and the being was Eggman. The five females stay behind while Mario and Luigi go with Toad to the museum.

After last night, Sonic and Tails discover more fog at the London Bridge. They encounter Yoshi and try to help him out. Then, Shadow and Silver imposters appear. Agitated by their behavior, Yoshi challenges them to an event. After Yoshi defeats them, they disappear and the real Shadow and Silver appear. Then, somebody comes speeding past with the three hedgehogs in pursuit. The speedster turns out to be Jet the Hawk. After rudely declining to help them and attempting to take the hidden machine, Shadow challenges him to a 3,000m Steeplechase match. After being defeated, Jet promises to help out when they discover the machine. He tries to break it until they hear Bowser's voice. Bowser Jr. reveals himself next to the machine and that he was the one doing his father's voice by taking a breath of the fog. After he's downgraded for habit of living in his father's shadow, Junior challenges the other three Challengers to an event, promising to tell them where Bowser is when they win. After he's beaten and Shadow destroys the machine, Bowser Jr. breaks his word and leaves after slipping out Bowser and Eggman's alliance. While Yoshi chases him down, Shadow suggests they split up to comb different areas; with Sonic and Tails taking the British Museum.

At the British Museum, Mario, Luigi, Toad, Sonic, and Tails meet up. The heroes then find returning imposters of themselves and beat them in an event. After more searching, they discover Dr. Eggman Nega after Toad bumps into him and challenge him and his Shy Guys to a 4x100m Relay where he is defeated. He then disappears while Mario and Sonic destroy the machine he was guarding. They then search the museum for sources about the fog where they discover that it's called the Phantasmal Fog and was stolen by the legendary pirate, William Kidd 300 years ago. Espio the Chameleon appears and tells them Bowser and Eggman are still causing trouble at different venues. Charmy Bee directs them all in different directions. Sonic goes solo while the other heroes pair up with the referees.

At the Wrestling Stadium, Donkey Kong has finished a workout and was about to enjoy a banana, when Espio and Tails meet him to warn about the rampage of E-123 Omega. The robot arrives and crashes into him. Shaking this off, Donkey Kong is uninterested in Omega's challenge at first, but reconsiders when he realizes Omega had ruined his banana. They do a Wrestling-Freestyle Match where DK wins. Tails discovers that Eggman had put a chip in him that caused him to go rampant. Omega reactivates and forgets everything that happened, but apologizes to DK. He promises to help out and he goes with Espio and Tails.

Later on, Sonic arrives at the Volleyball court and narrowly dodges an ambush by Bowser. Knuckles and Vector arrive and explain Amy asked them to check out the area. They challenges the Koopa King to an event. They defeat and corner him and Knuckles crushes his machine. Sonic moves on while his powerhouse friends interrogate Bowser.

At the Tennis Court, Waluigi is looking for a spot to spy on Luigi and learn his weaknesses until Metal Sonic comes along and breaks his telescope. Angered, Waluigi accepts a challenge from Metal Sonic and defeats him. The robot runs away and Waluigi follows him; oblivious to his witnesses, Luigi and Charmy.

Meanwhile, Wario is planning to make an Un-Discount Snack Emporium, but a fog machine is in the way. He then tries to disable it, only to be confronted by Dr. Eggman. The rounded men do a match which Wario wins. Dr. Eggman, unfazed, lets Wario try to destroy his machine. Wario prepares to only realizes he made himself dizzy because the machine was only a hologram. Eggman escapes while a vexed Wario recovers and follows after him into the fog with Mario and Toad behind him.

Waluigi and Wario meet up and confront the scientist and his creation while Mario, Luigi, Toad, and Charmy sneak up on them and see what they are doing. Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic challenge Wario and Waluigi to a match where Wario and Waluigi win. Wario destroys the real and final machine as Eggman and Metal Sonic collapse in defeat. Mario, Luigi, Toad, and Charmy congratulate them as they move on while the Wario and Waluigi volunteer to keep an eye on the villains, intending to resolve their unfinished business.

The heroes get together again at the main stadium, and tell each other that all the fog machines were destroyed, with help from members of the Tricksters and Wild Ones. Everyone rejoices because the opening ceremony can continue.

Back at the wrestling stadium, Knuckles backs Bowser into a corner and punches him, only to reveal it is a fake, much to his and Vector's confusion. The same situation happens when Wario and Waluigi corner Dr. Eggman, who suddenly disappears as well, much to their dismay.

In Big Ben, Dr. Eggman and Bowser are happy that they have everyone fooled. The doctor then goes to his machine and resolves to cover London in fog again, but with ten times the strength. Bowser agrees with this plan. After pressing the button, fog spreads very quickly throughout the room. The top of the machine breaks and more fog spews out rapidly. It surrounds Bowser and Dr. Eggman, who feel power welling up within them. The two evil doers laugh as lots of rainbow fog spews from the Big Ben.

After the united heroes save Cream the Rabbit from more of their foggy clones, Omega recalls something at Stonehenge. At Stonehenge, they and Toad hear Magikoopa's voice as he challenges Sonic to a BMX match. The blue hedgehog defeats him causing the sneaky wizard to run away after flinging Omega into Big the Cat. Omega recalls that when he was corrupted, he was asked to transport the urn containing the fog to Eggman's lair at Big Ben. After finding the seal, they head over there. After defeating more clones, the heroes advance to the lair while Omega and a weakened Toad head back to the stadium.

At the Factory, Mario, Luigi, Sonic, and Tails arrive to defeat Bowser and Eggman only to find they are greatly powered by the Phantasmal Fog dwelling in them. Toad then uses the radio communicator to talk to Tails and tells him that everywhere else is cleared up thanks to the other athletes, opponents, and referees and the Olympic Games are up to them. The quartet face the powered-up Bowser and Eggman and defeat them. While Luigi and Tails hold the villains off, Mario and Sonic destroy the machine and seal the fog in the urn. Disappointed, Bowser and Eggman complain how they will never be in the Olympics. Toad says that their names are on the competitor list. While wondering why they have not gotten their invitations yet, Toad explains they can bring their ID. The two villains are exasperated at this misunderstanding and realize they do not have their ID's but Tails says Mario and Sonic can vouch for the sheepish pair.

At the Opening Ceremony, Bowser and Eggman are at the front watching Mario and Sonic present the Olympic Games.

**Challengers Bonus**

Bowser Jr. arrives in England to compete in the games. Unfortunately, he took a wrong turn and ended up in Stonehenge instead of London. After being informed by Shy Guys, he sees Yoshi training for the games and challenges him to an Olympic event. Junior wins and calls on his Bullet Bill to bring him to London.

Later, Omochao and a regular Chao are being threatened by two of Dr. Eggman's robots for unknown reasons. Shadow and Silver arrive to defeat them, but Junior, flying overhead, accidentally falls off of his Bullet Bill and destroys both robots by landing on them. The two Chao are grateful and the two hedgehogs are impressed. Wanting to see how strong he really is, they challenge Jr. to a 2-on-1 Olympic event, which Jr. wins. Shadow and Silver are good sports and congratulate the young Koopa. A nearby Goomba convinces Jr. to look for more robots so that he'll be even stronger.

Arriving at the stadium, Junior and the Goomba see Dr. Eggman measuring Metal Sonic's time running around the track. Junior challenges Metal Sonic to an event. Thinking this would be perfect practice for the robot, Eggman agrees, on the condition that Junior becomes in debt if he loses. Junior accepts, telling Eggman that if he wins, he has to tell his father of his victory. With that, the child and robot set off. Jr. eventually wins. Eggman tries to examine Junior to see what he needs to do to upgrade Metal Sonic, but Junior angrily stops him, demanding a drink and snack in exchange for Eggman trying to con him. The scientist reluctantly agrees.

**Wild Ones Bonus**

Bowser angrily stomps through London, followed by Goomba, Lakitu, and Magikoopa. His minions state wrong facts to him. Magikoopa, believing he's still upset over what happened in Vancouver, offers to use his magic to keep Mario and his friends out of the games, but this just agitates Bowser further. The minions decide to cheer him up by secretly letting him win some Olympic events against the other Wild Ones the next day. Their first target is Donkey Kong. Magikoopa promises a pile of bananas in exchange for taking Bowser on in an event, but when the ape agrees, the wizard summons a Thwomp to fall on DK, making him dizzy and less likely to win. Bowser arrives and wins against DK. Behind his back, however, Magikoopa makes it up to DK by getting him the bananas that were promised.

Later, the Magikoopa, as well as the Lakitu and a Dry Bones, somehow convince Knuckles and Vector to rendezvous. To convince them to fight, the Magikoopa uses his magic to make the Lakitu and Dry Bones to look like Charmy and Espio, respectively. The powerhouse duo notice the two fake members acting funny, but agree to fight Bowser. The Magikoopa then summons giant versions of a Chain Chomp and Piranha Plant to bite Knuckles and Vector, respectively. Similar to DK, this makes the two dazed and less likely to win. After Bowser defeats them, the Goomba (who had led Bowser to the arena) quickly escorts him out before Knuckles and Vector, held back back by the still disguised Lakitu and Dry Bones, ask too many questions.

For Bowser's last false victory, the minions plan to make Mario lose in a tennis game. Unfortunately, Boo failed to trick Mario into coming to the court because Mario was too smart to be tricked and he saw through the plan. After the other minions come, Dry Bones distracts Bowser while the other minions think of a plan. The Magikoopa decides he'll have to transform one of them into Mario. Dry Bones can't do it because he is talking to Bowser and only speaks in "clacks", neither Boo or Lakitu can do it because they float, and they can't bring in a Shy Guy. Goomba is terrified to pretend to be Mario, but agrees when Bowser's patience is wearing thin. Bowser challenges "Mario" to a game of tennis and wins. After the match, Bowser Jr. arrives and is happy that his father won and says he wants to be just like him, while the minions celebrate over the success of their plan. Bowser notices that his minions are finally satisfied that he is back to his old self, as it turned out he had a toothache.

**Tricksters Bonus**

In his secret headquarters inside Big Ben, Eggman defeats Metal Sonic in a match of Taekwondo. He is unsure of what to do to upgrade his creation. His other robot minions, Orbot and Cubot, see Waluigi on the monitors and suggest him for practice. They confront Waluigi and convince him to battle, saying it would make good practice for defeating Luigi in the Olympics. Metal Sonic wins with Eggman deducing that Metal Sonic possesses speed, but not strength.

The robots come across Wario and ask him to challenge Metal Sonic so that the robot may go against Wario's strength. However, defeating Mario isn't good enough for Wario, so he and Eggman settle on a bet: if Wario wins, Orbot and Cubot come work for him; if Metal Sonic wins, Wario has to give Eggman something of his. Metal Sonic emerges victorious, so Wario gives Eggman an old urn he got from an antique shop, claiming that it is magic. Eggman seems to recognize it and accepts it.

Back in his headquarters, Eggman places the urn inside a machine. The machine slightly unseals the lid on the urn and gray fog pours into the room. Some of this fog takes the shape of Sonic and Eggman challenges it to an event. Eggman appears victorious and the Sonic imposter vanishes into thin air. Eggman explains to his minions that this urn contains the legendary Phantasmal Fog, stolen 300 years ago by the legendary pirate William Kidd. The urn eventually ended up in the British Museum, where it was recently stolen. He says the fog shapes into whoever the person in it is thinking about, explaining the imposters in the main story. Eggman resolves to completely unseal the urn after he and Metal Sonic are done training for the Olympics.

**Girls Bonus**

At Hyde Park Peach, Amy, Blaze, and three Toads are setting up the invitations for all of the athletes, however Amy suggests she take Sonic's invitation to him personally but the others don't want Amy to go and insist that she stay and help the others work. However, after more begging, Blaze suggests that if Amy can beat her in a competition she will let her go. Then, after Amy beats her, Blaze accidentally scatters the invitations. Amy then decides to stay.

Later, Daisy shows up and talks about going shopping. Amy wants to go with her. Peach challenges Daisy and says if she wins, Daisy must stay and help. If Daisy wins, Amy can go with her. After Peach wins, they all go out for a break. But when they return, the wind had knocked off all of the invitations to the ground. After they pick them all up they realize that they are missing Bowser's and Eggman's invitations, so they make new, detailed better ones.

Later, Peach and Amy meet Bowser and Eggman in the park and end up playing a round of Beach Volleyball. After they win, they go fetch their invitations, but at the same moment the Toads go to deliver them and they drop Eggman and Bowser's next to them. Bowser and Eggman look at how well it's written and think that the pink girls were writing love letters to Sonic and Mario. Confiscating them, Bowser and Eggman go off together looking around London before they do something evil. The girls assume that Bowser and Eggman took their invitations themselves, so they all decide to go out shopping together before the Olympic Games start.

The last part states after sightseeing, Bowser and Eggman forget about the invites. The fourth wall is broken when it says that the player is the only one who fully understands the misunderstanding that led Bowser and Doctor Eggman to fog up London

* * *

**Mario Party 9**

On a night outside of Princess Peach's Castle, Mario and his friends are gathered to watch the Mini Stars glitter in the sky. As Mario peers though the telescope, he is shocked as he notices that the stars are suddenly being sucked through a vortex. It is then revealed to be Bowser and Bowser Jr. on a spacecraft, who are using a vacuum-like machine to suck the stars out of the sky and into containers. Upon witnessing this, Mario and the gang set out to defeat them and save the Mini Stars. After they start their journey, Shy Guy and Magikoopa are seen coming out of the woods and start following them, as part of Bowser's plan.

Before each board, there is a cutscene that features Bowser admiring his collection of Mini Stars. Bowser Jr. then runs over to him to show his father the progression of Mario's group. Bowser is enraged, but summons two of his minions to stop the group before they can take all the Mini Stars. Eventually, however, the group reaches Bowser's location, Bowser Station, and must face Bowser Jr. before battling his father.

After the final battle with Bowser, the player looks out from the stadium at Bowser's other platform, where the canisters containing all the Mini Stars burst and release them back to where they once were. As this happens, Bowser and Bowser Jr. are flying off. Bowser is mourning over the failure of his plan, which he reveals was to decorate his castle using the Mini Stars. However, upon seeing the released Mini Stars, Bowser is enraged and chases off the ones that fly near him. However, this only results in him falling out of his car; Bowser Jr. flies down to save him. Back at Peach's Castle, Mario and friends are once again gathered around the telescope to admire the Mini Stars as they glisten in the night sky.

* * *

**New Super Mario Bros. 2**

Its story takes place after the events of _New Super Mario Bros._, but not the events of _New Super Mario Bros. Wii_. During the story, standing on the balcony of Princess Peach's Castle, Mario and Luigi wave goodbye to Princess Peach to go on a coin hunt as Raccoon Mario and Fox Luigi. However, as soon as they return, the Koopalings suddenly appear, crashing their Koopa Clown Car onto the ground, as well as damaging the brothers, making them revert to Super Mario and Super Luigi. Roy Koopareveals Princess Peach from his back. They soon fly away in their Koopa Clown Car, and Mario and Luigi chase after them.

After defeating all of the Koopalings, the brothers head out of World 5-Castle, and see Peach in a cage. As they are about to free her, the now-empty Koopa Clown Car transfers her to Bowser's Castle.

When Mario and Luigi arrive at Bowser's Castle, they find Bowser and Peach, who is locked up in a cage. One of the duo has to step on the ! Switch behind Bowser, making the bridge collapse and sending Bowser to his doom. Just before the bros. can celebrate their victory, Peach's cage gets pulled off screen. After riding some bony platforms, Mario and Luigi find the Koopalings in their Koopa Clown Car. They power Bowser up and Bowser transforms into a gigantic size. At the top of the tower is a giant switch that, when pressed, sends Bowser falling through the floor. Afterward the princess is released from her cage. Then, everyone returns home, with Mario holding Peach in his arms and Luigi following closely behind, collecting coins along the way.

During the credits, the Koopalings can be seen in the background carrying the now regular-sized Bowser with the Koopa Clown Car. Bowser's immense weight exceeds its capacity. The story's description concludes with the Koopa Clown Car crash-landing, scattering everyone throughout the ground.

* * *

**Paper Mario: Sticker Star**

The story starts during the night of the Sticker Fest, where the citizens of Decalburg come to witness the Sticker Comet which is said to make everyone's wishes come true. As Princess Peach, Mario and the Toads celebrate the event, Bowser and his troops suddenly crash the party to claim the Sticker Comet. The Toads try to prevent Bowser from touching it but fail, and the comet breaks into six Royal Stickers, one of which falls on Bowser's head making him more powerful. Mario tries to attack him, but is overpowered and later wakes up with the Sticker Fest in a disaster: Toads have been stuck everywhere by Bowser, and the Princess missing. After regaining consciousness, Mario meets Kersti, a sticker fairy and the caretaker of the Royal Stickers. After a conversation with her, Mario then suggests that he will help her get the Royal Stickers back, and Kersti finally agrees with him and gives him an album.

Mario starts by freeing the Toads affixed in tape placed by Bowser in the damaged festival, gaining a hammer in the process. After liberating the Toads, Mario heads towards the plaza east of town and discovers the area rolled up. The Toads push to unroll the Plaza and bring it back to normal, accidentally trapping a Green Toad under the fountain in the process. As Mario leaves the town, he gets ambushed by a trio of Goombas. Kersti uses the opportunity to explain how battling foes with stickers work and Mario defeats the Goombas

Mario starts his travels through the grasslands and across mountains. In the Warm Fuzzy Plains, Mario and Kersti meet a group of Toads hunting for stickers. They stumbled onto one Toad who dropped a rare Scissors sticker and quickly flees before warning them about Bowser Jr., who appears and demands that they give up the sticker. Mario defeats him using the Scissors sticker, and infuriated Bowser Jr. tears up the bridge using paperization and throws the bridge up onto a high ledge Mario cannot jump onto. Mario and Kersti get help from the group of Toads, who form stairs for them to walk onto the ledge, and Kersti teaches Mario the ability to paperize to fix the bridge. A similar incident occurs in Water's Edge Way, this time with Kamek who is chasing a Toad for his album page, and after losing to Mario uses paperization to toss away the Sticker Comet, which must be found to proceed.

Depending on where Mario goes, he ends up in ether Hither Thither Hill, where Mario rescues a Green Toad, uses a Fan to get access to the windmill's door, hitting 4 number blocks inside to receive a warp pipe scrap, and eventually fighting a Big Buzzy Beetle along the way; or at Whammino Mountain where he goes up a Spiny infested mountain and causing a chain reaction in the level after hitting a fake tree, saving a Blue Toad and gaining a white gate scrap.

After completing either level, Mario and Kersti arrive at Goomba Fortress, where the first Royal Sticker is being held. Mario travels through the fortress, dealing with its forces to reach the top where he and Kersti confront a Goomba corrupted by the Royal Sticker and his minions, who form into Megasparkle Goomba. Near the end of the battle, the Megasparkle Goomba splits and the other Goombas abandon their boss, claiming that the Royal Sticker is destroying who they are, and saying that they would prefer to be normal Goombas again. The enraged boss begins to battle alone, but Mario defeats him and obtains the first Royal Sticker.

Mario and Kersti then head to a doorway which requires stickers to be placed on it to enter into the desert. They travel through a giant pyramid and through a Sphinx shaped like a Yoshi, where they retrieve a mysterious tablet piece from Kamek, who this time turns Mario's stickers into flip flops. After that, Mario and Kersti go through the Sandshifter Ruins and the Damp Oasis, which was destroyed by a sandstorm. After a Vacuum is used to remove the sandstorm and then a Faucet to fill the pond with water, Mario gains the second tablet piece, and then returns to Drybake Desert to obtain the third tablet piece.

All of the tablet pieces reveal the Drybake Stadium, which was completely folded by Kamek thanks to his magic. After traveling up to the top floor, Mario faces Tower Power Pokey, the guardian of the second Royal Sticker, at the top. By defeating him, Mario and Kersti recover the second Royal Sticker.

The next location is a forest. At the entrance is a sleeping Wiggler who must be awakened. He says that he was looking for food, due to the entire forest being polluted by poison. Mario and Kersti decide to help Wiggler and go to his house. However, deeper in the forest, Wiggler is snatched by Poison Bloopers, although both heroes think he just ran ahead. After going through The Bafflewood Mario and Kersti arrive at Wiggler's Tree House, they find that Wiggler has been broken into five segments by Kamek's magic, four of which have run away to different parts of the forest. Mario and Kersti must find the Wiggler Segments and bring them back to the Wiggler's head.

Mario and Kersti go through the entire poison-infected forest trying to find each Wiggler Segment where various events happen, such as Mario losing his entire inventory (including his Hammer and Kersti) in Rustle Burrow (as well as fighting a Big Scuttlebug), and retrieving a Wiggler segment from a game show hosted by a Snifit that is housed inside a stump. After the Wiggler Segment is initially found and each level in World 3 cleared, it will run away to another level where it must be fought due to being enraged.

On the Outlook Point the poison is discovered to come from an island near Whitecap Beach. Here, the last Wiggler Segment, after freeing it from Poison Bloopers, is enraged by this and runs to Surfshine Harbor to get a boat and reach the island. The Toad that owns the boat refuses, because a fishing boat was recently lost at the island. After this, the Wiggler Segment decides to finally return home.

After Mario and Kersti reattach Wiggler, he decides to help them by taking them to the island where the poison comes from. There, it is shown that Gooper Blooper, corrupted by the third Royal Sticker, is the cause of the poison in the forest. After defeating the Blooper, the poison disappears, reverting the forest to its normal state, and Mario gets the Royal Sticker. Wiggler can again find himself food.

To reach the other worlds, Mario and Kersti require the boat from Surfshine Harbor. The sailor Toad helps them with this after finding and placing back the boat's wheel and eventually using Scissors to remove some rope attaching the boat to the mast. However, before Mario, Kersti and the Sailor Toad can go anywhere, a Big Cheep Cheep suddenly attacks the ship. After Mario defeats it, the frightened Toad retires from sailing, enabling Mario to use the boat as he wishes.

This world is snow-themed. As Mario and Kersti travel through it, they come across The Enigmansion, where its steward is sitting outside due to the mansion being haunted by "Terrifying Things", Boos, freed from the Book of Sealing. He tasks Mario to find all 100 of them, reseal them in the book, and place it on the pedestal in the basement. After the task is completed, Kamek then reveals himself, claiming that he released the Boos by accident when he was looking for a novel about stickers. He tears out all the pages of the book, and crumples them together to form the Big Boo, and leaves. When the Big Boo is defeated and sealed again in the book, the steward thanks Mario by inviting him to enjoy tea, as well as letting Mario have Forebear's Portrait, which is of the Enigmansion's previous steward.

Mario and Kersti head to Whiteout Valley, where they use the portrait to fill the hole. The forebear thanks Mario by starting up the ski lift, which Mario rides to reach Bowser's Snow Fort. This place is a minecart coaster which Mario must ride to reach Bowser Snow Statue. After breaking it down, it's revealed to be Mizzter Blizzard, a snowman who only wanted a body that wouldn't melt, and although the Royal Sticker gave him that, it also corrupted his mind. When Mizzter Blizzard is defeated and the fourth Royal Sticker is obtained, his final words are to beg Mario to rebuild him next winter, so they can meet on more peaceful terms.

If the player returns to the Enigmansion, the forebear has returned there, and the former steward is now a servant. Also, leaving the world causes Bowser Jr. to intercept and fight Mario. By defeating him again, Bowser Jr. retreats once more, returning to his father's castle.

At the next world, Mario and Kersti travel through a forested area where Spear Guys steal pieces of a bridge that requires crossing, ride a raft while avoiding dangerous obstacles, and get chased by a massive cardboard Cheep Chomp. This is followed by Chomp Ruins, where Mario has to battle a massive Chain Chomp, afterwards is the volcano itself, starting in Rugged Road where Mario uses a cold Thing to freeze one part of the Volcano.

At Rumble Volcano, Petey Piranha, powered up by the fifth Royal Sticker, eats Kersti, so Mario must reach up to him and defeat Petey to free Kersti and retrieve the fifth Royal Sticker

Arriving at the Gate Cliff, the five Royal Stickers begin to react. As Mario places them on the wall, he can paperize the wall and flip it, revealing Bowser's castle which flies to the sky, out of Mario's reach. Upon hearing mention of a creature flying over the forest and by heading to Wiggler's house, they find out Wiggler has grown up into Flutter. Wanting to repay Mario and Kersti for restoring the forest, Wiggler flies the pair up to Bowser Jr.'s Flotilla. Here, Mario defeats Bowser Jr. for the final time, and is able to reach Bowser's Sky Castle.

At the castle, Mario again faces and defeats Kamek for the last time. With him out of the way, Mario is able to continue on to Bowser at the final area of the castle, where Princess Peach is taped to a chain. During the final showdown, Bowser falls down into a pit with the last Royal Sticker, and emerges seconds later as a massive cardboard version of himself. With any attack dealing little damage to him, Kersti powers-up Mario to face him by sacrificing herself, apologizing for all the hassle she has caused him. With this power boost, Mario defeats Bowser, releasing him from the Royal Sticker's control. Mario frees Peach and uses the Royal Stickers to return everything to normal. After Peach congratulates Mario and the rest of the kingdom for their success, Bowser attempts to steal the Royal Stickers again, only for the revived Kersti to intervene. She jokes that she wants to change her career, and Mario, Peach, and Bowser laugh.

* * *

**New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe**

Right after the events of _New Super Mario Bros. Wii_ (but not the events of _New Super Mario Bros. 2_), Mario, Luigi, Yellow Toad, and Toadette are with Princess Peach in Princess Peach's Castle having dinner together. Bowser and the Koopalings suddenly arrive in their Airships, with the former sporting a giant mechanical fist, that smashes and launches the brothers and the Toads away from the castle. Mario and his friends crash into the Acorn Tree, launching Super Acorns through the area. They then tumble out of the tree, passing a Bubble Baby Yoshi and Balloon Baby Yoshi, while they're at it, and look into the horizon to see Bowser beginning a siege on Princess Peach's Castle, setting the Mario Bros. and the Toads to go on a new adventure and save Princess Peach with Nabbit the thief close behind.

As the game progresses, the view occasionally shifts to Peach's Castle, showing the flags being replaced by Bowser's flags, and the castle being surrounded by a thin tornado-like cloud that is made thicker, entirely obscuring the castle. Mario, Luigi, Yellow Toad, and Toadette also have to deal with Bowser's forces, including the Koopalings, Boom Booms, Kamek and Bowser Jr., who occasionally attacks the heroes with his dad's airship. None of them is enough to stop the heroes from progressing, and Bowser Jr. causes the airship to crash after making the mechanical hand punch through it. After reaching Peach's Castle and defeating Bowser, the group moves onward, but Bowser Jr. appears and urges Kamek to spread his magic across the area. After heading to the castle exterior, Mario and the others see Peach in a tower. Before they can save her, she is locked inside and Bowser appears, now at a giant size. Eventually, Bowser is defeated and Bowser Jr. runs away in fright. Mario (or whomever delivered the final blow to Bowser) gets to Peach and bows down to her, and is then kissed by her, to their shock and delight, as the clouds surrounding the castle disappear, restoring it to its former state.

Outside the castle, the Koopalings and Bowser Jr. are fleeing on the airship as Bowser recovers. Noticing the escaping airship, he climbs up onto one of the castle towers and leaps onto the ship, but his additional weight causes it to plummet into a hill nearby; they then fly away hanging on to Bowser Jr.'s Junior Clown Car while Mario and Blue Toad watch. They then turn back to the others, who are cheering, with Mario delivering a final victory pose.

* * *

**Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon**

Professor E. Gadd has been researching ghosts in Evershade Valley, with some assistance from his friendly Greenies. When King Boo appears and shatters the Dark Moon, breaking it into six pieces and scattering them to each Mansion of the valley, the once friendly ghosts become aggressive.

Luigi, who is at home sleeping with his TV on, wakes up when E. Gadd suddenly appears on his TV screen. He informs Luigi about the situation and asks for his assistance. E. Gadd uses his Pixelator to teleport Luigi through the screen, much to Luigi's objection, into E. Gadd's Bunker in the Evershade Valley to search for the scattered pieces of the Dark Moon and solve this problem. Luigi must explore the Gloomy Manor not far from the Bunker, the Haunted Towers found in a forest, the Old Clockworks found within a nearby desert, the Secret Mine found in the snowy mountains, and finally the Treacherous Mansion, found above a ravine with the ocean around it.

After Luigi gets 4 Dark Moon pieces and rescues two Toads in Treacherous Mansion, the two Toads give E. Gadd a security image as the other Toads did when he rescued them. Once E. Gadd fixes it for a clearer view, it's revealed that Mario is once again kidnapped and trapped in a painting. It also revealed that it was King Boo who captured Mario. Because of this, Luigi heads to rescue him in the Train Exhibit in Treacherous Mansion. It turns out the image was forged to lead Luigi into a trap, and he is ambushed by Big Boo. Afterwards, Luigi and E. Gadd ponder where King Boo and the actual painting are. But then the Parascope picks up strange readings at Treacherous Mansion's terrace. Once Luigi reaches the terrace, King Boo appears and opens up the paranormal portal and releases all of the undead. He then escapes inside with Mario's painting. E. Gadd tells Luigi to capture them all before their very dimension collapses. Luigi succeeds at this and promptly enters the Paranormal Portal, where he reaches the final area of the game, King Boo's Illusion.

After Luigi obtains the last Dark Moon piece from the Tough Possessor within the illusion, E. Gadd attempts to pixelate him back to the Bunker, but King Boo interferes, sending him back to King Boo's Illusion. There, Luigi sees Mario's painting, but King Boo appears and reveals that he broke the Dark Moon in order to put all the ghosts under his control. King Boo also explains that he believes he is the rightful ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, and wishes to conquer it with his new army. He plans to put Luigi and his friends in paintings as well, and proceeds to battle him.

He succeeds in capturing King Boo, claims the jewel from his crown, and returns to his dimension with Mario's painting. Luigi then meets up with E. Gadd at Treacherous Mansion's Terrace. Mario is freed by Luigi's Dark-Light, and the Toad assistants appear with the Dark Moon pieces. Luigi and the Toads then rebuild the Dark Moon and the ghosts in Evershade Valley returning back to friendly again. E. Gadd releases them from the Vault and they start playing with Mario and company. Even the Polterpup who is constantly attacking Luigi throughout the game has become amiable, and he walks up to Luigi and whimpers. Luigi says "Come here, doggy" resulting in the pup befriending Luigi. E. Gadd smiles as Mario gives him a pat on the back, proud of his brother for overcoming his fears. Then, a Greenie comes in and takes a photo of Luigi and his allies. Luigi returns back home and hangs the picture on his wall. He then goes to sleep on his couch, and his newly-adopted Polterpup comes and naps with him.

It is revealed afterwards, during the credits, that E. Gadd went back to his research on the Ghosts of the Evershade Valley with Luigi joining him for sometime before returning home with the Polterpup. It is shown that Luigi spends a large amount of time with the Ghosts now that the Dark Moon is back.

* * *

**Mario and Luigi: Dream Team**

One day in the Mushroom Kingdom, Princess Peach, Mario, Luigi, Toadsworth, and some Toads are invited to Pi'illo Island, which is said to contain a special power that makes people fall asleep. During the flight, a dark pillow falls onto a blimp and transforms into a dark figure who Mario defeats. After defeating him, the blimp malfunctions and crashes into the Pi'illo Blimport. However, it is revealed that it was all Luigi's dream. The group proceeds to Pi'illo Castle, where they meet Starlow. Mario and Luigi go to a room where Peach and Toadsworth accidentally set off a test platform sending them to ancient Pi'illo ruins. Mario & Luigi follow and eventually find Peach and Toadsworth, as well as a Pi'illo, which later turns out to be Prince Dreambert. They find a collection room where Luigi takes a nap on the pillow. After everyone gathers in the collection room, a Dream Portal opens a portal to the Dream World. The dark figure from Luigi's dream pulls Princess Peach into the Dream World. After Mario chases after Peach into Dreamy Pi'illo Castle, with the help of a dreamy version of Broque Monsieur, he comes across Dreamy Luigi, Luigi's dream representation, who assists Mario through his treks in the Dream World.

The Bros. catch up to dark figure who creates a portal to Dream's Deep and flees there, sealing it up afterwards. Mario and Luigi then find a Nightmare Chunk and break it, freeing Prince Dreambert. He explains that there were two powers in Pi'illo island, the Dream Stone and the Dark Stone. Both stones have the power to grant wishes. The Pi'illo folk were protecting the stones from misuse. Then the Bat King Antasma came to steal the Dark Stone to fulfill his desires. The Pi'illo could not defeat him, though they managed to trap him in the Dream World, however Antasma destroyed the Dark Stone at the last second, thus causing the Pi'illo's souls to be trapped in Nightmare chunks upon being hit by one. Prince Dreambert then runs out of the room, the Bros. following him. After catching up to Prince Dreambert and saving some Pi'illos they learn from one that Eldream, a Pi'illo elder, knows how to reach Dream's Deep. The Bros. then set off to find him in Mushrise Park.

Upon arriving at Mushrise Park the Bros. learn that Brickle, the Manager of the park, has Eldream but will not give him up unless they catch him. After the Bros. free him from being stuck in the fountain top, Brickle allows them to use his bed in his hut. After freeing Eldream, he opens the portal to Dream's Deep where the Bros. enter. Meanwhile in the real world, Bowser appears along with Kamek and the newly-formed Elite Trio, Private Goomp, Corporal Paraplonk and Sergeant Guy. Bowser follows the princess's scent to Dream's Deep right where the Bros. are confronting Antasma. Upon being convinced by Antasma and his claims, Bowser teams with him and decides kidnap Peach later.

Back in the Real World, the Bros. learn that Antasma is going after the Dream Stone, which resides in Dozing Sands. As the Bros. approach the ruins that hold the Dream Stone, they discover Antasma and Bowser had already stolen it. Prince Dreambert realizes that the Dream Stone's altar is a Dreampoint, a point where one can enter the Dream World easily. Mario enters the Dream World as Luigi sleeps on Prince Dreambert on the Dreampoint, into Dreamy Dozing Sands. After finding the Dream Stone's Soul, it tries to hide as it doesn't want to get involved but is pestered to the point it is consumed by fury, turning into the massive Robo-Drilldigger to get rid of the Bros.. Dreamy Luigi, fusing with many Luiginoids, then becomes Giant Luigi to defeat Robo-Drilldigger. After doing so, the Dream Stone's Soul tells Luigi where the Dream Stone was taking, Mount Pajamaja.

To reach Mount Pajamaja, the Bros. need to take a tour there, signing up requiring them to go to Wakeport. However, the tour can't begin until Big Massif, the big brother of Lil' Massif and one of the tour guides, shows up. The Bros. later find Big Massif voluntarily asleep on a Dreampoint. Mario enters Dreamy Wakeport, but discovers that to meet Dreamy Big Massif, they have to beat his four apprentices with special conditions involved. After beating all four, it is revealed that Dreamy Big Massif was disguised as the Referee. Upon beating Dreamy Big Massif, Big Massif wakes up, notices he slept in and starts the tour to and up Mount Pajamaja. After climbing up to the summit, the Bros. find Antasma, Bowser, Kamek and the Elite Trio starting to play music known as the Dreambeats, making all who hear it fall asleep, except for Pi'illos, Starlow, Antasma and Bowser (who is covering his ears). The Bros. try to escape but Luigi falls asleep. Mario manages to escape the Dreambeats by diving through the Dream Portal of a nearby Dreampoint into Dreamy Mount Pajamaja, but the Dream Portal soon closes as the music has made Luigi so deep in his sleep that it can't remain stable.

Meanwhile, the entire island falls asleep and Dream Orbs, orbs created by those who sleep, are absorbed into the Dream Stone to power it. As the Dream Stone finishes charging, Antasma wishes for a Castle for him and Bowser, and surrounds the castle with an impenetrable shield. As Mario gets out of the Dream World, the Bros. head to Pi'illo Castle, and find out that Princess Peach is at Driftwood Shore. When they arrive, they are told to go see Broque Madame who has disguised Peach and Toadsworth as Block folk. It is suggested that Peach should be hidden in the Dream World from Bowser. However, it is revealed that Peach was actually Kamek in disguise, who summons the Elite Trio to fight the Bros.. After being defeated, they are teleported out by Kamek who then leaves.

The Bros. start looking for a way to get to Neo Bowser Castle when they discover Dr. Snoozemore has returned and go to see him. Upon finding him, he suggests trying to find the Zeekeeper to break the shield around the Castle. To summon the Zeekeeper, they must use the Ultibed, which in order to access, must first be built by a Bedsmith once they collect the five Zee Parts scattered across the island. The Bros. then find Pi'illoper who takes them to his prize possession, Bedsmith, who is trapped in a Nightmare Chunk. When the Bros. finally reach the Nightmare Chunk, Earthwake, the guardian holding the nightmare chunk in its head, activates and forms a robot made of buildings resulting in another Giant Luigi battle. After beating Earthwake and breaking the nightmare chunk, Bedsmith is more than happy to help, but needs to meet the Bros. at his workshop in Somnom Woods to build the Ultibed.

After arriving in Somnom Woods, Bedsmith makes the Ultibed, and then tells the Bros. to find the Zeekeeper they would have to sleep in the temple in Somnom Woods. To reach the temple, the Bros. have to free the Pi'illo Masters which hold the keys to reaching the temple. In Dreamy Somnom Woods, Mario and Dreamy Luigi find the Zee Egg. Mario tries breaking the egg, releasing the Zeekeeper who fights Giant Luigi. After the Zeekeeper is defeated, he notices Prince Dreambert with the Bros. and upon hearing the dire situation reluctantly agrees to help. The Zeekeeper unleashes the Wakebeam upon the castle, shattering the barrier and causing the castle to plummet to the ground, allowing the Bros. to then storm the castle.

Upon infiltrating Neo Bowser Castle, Kamek tries to hinder Mario and Luigi's progress, but fails. The Bros. then find Bowser sleeping on Antasma as a pillow with a barrier protecting him. Luigi suggests they enter Bowser's Dream World, where they fight Bowser in his giant form. After losing, Bowser flees with Antasma, and Mario and Luigi pursue the duo. Antasma attempts to challenge the Mario Bros to a fight with the help of Bowser, but to the surprise of everyone, Bowser turns on Antasma, and he then reveals that was planning to double-cross Antasma all along, and flees to the top of the castle. Antasma reveals he had made a wish on the Dream Stone for the ability to create Dream Portals at some point, and flies through one just before besting Dreambert in a duel. Mario decides to avenge him and jumps into the Dream Portal himself, with Dreamy Luigi and a barely conscious Prince Dreambert joining the fight to assist him. After Mario defeats Antasma for good, they leave the Dream World, knowing they still have Bowser to take care of.

After avoiding Elite Trio's attacks, Mario, Luigi, Starlow, and Prince Dreambert make it to the castle balcony, where Bowser and Peach await. As Bowser boasts about the power he now has Peach and Starlow activate their wish power and, at the request of Prince Dreambert, destroy the Dream Stone. Bowser in turn inhales the Dream Stone's pieces and becomes Dreamy Bowser. Mario and Luigi engage battle with him, and upon winning, knock him flying into the sky. The castle begins to crumble without the Dream Stone sustaining it, but the Zeekeeper gives Mario and friends a lift back to Pi'illo Castle just in time.

Back at the castle Prince Dreambert presents the Zeekeeper with the Dream Stone's essence extracted from Bowser's body, hoping to get it repaired. He does so, but it becomes the Dream Coin, which spouts infinite coins, instead. The Zeekeeper explains that he made it this way because simply having the power to grant all wishes is too risky, and it's more intuitive to "buy" one's wishes. Meanwhile, Bowser and his minions are desperately trying to escape the island, and Bowser announces he will come back for revenge. They are then showered in coins from the Dream Coin, causing the Koopa Clown Car to fall into the ocean.

* * *

**Super Mario 3D World**

On an evening in the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, and Toad come to view and enjoy the fireworks outside of Princess Peach's Castle, when they discover a slanted Clear Pipe along the path. Mario and Luigi fix the Clear Pipe with hammers and wrenches, causing the pipe to eject a large number of items as well as a Sprixie Princess, a fairy-like creature of the Sprixie species. The Green Sprixie Princess begins to explain that Bowser has kidnapped six of her fellow Sprixie Princesses and that she needs their help; thereafter, however, Bowser emerges from the pipe and traps the princess inside a bottle before disappearing back down the pipe with her. Peach, in trying to stop Bowser, falls down the pipe herself, and the others soon follow in order to assist her. The heroes soon end up in the Sprixie Kingdom, where the journey mainly takes place.[6]

After going through six worlds, the group encounter Bowser in World Castle, where he is keeping the Red Sprixie Princess; the only Sprixie Princess whom has not been saved yet. After the group successfully defeats Bowser, the Sprixie Princess is saved. However, the celebration is cut short by Bowser surprisingly returning, capturing all seven Sprixie Princesses in a large bottle, and escaping to World Bowser: a theme park modeled after the Koopa King.

The heroes make their way through this world, and encounter Bowser again in The Great Tower of Bowser Land. Here, Bowser makes use of a Super Bell, turning into Meowser, and initiating the final battle. The group manages to defeat Meowser after climbing the tower, and rescue all of the Sprixie Princesses. Now safe from Bowser, they thank the heroes as they go through a Clear Pipe back to the Mushroom Kingdom.

* * *

**Mario Party: Island Tour**

After a relaxing day around Peach's Castle, Mario and the gang notice a strange letter in a bubble saying they are happily invited to the Party Islands. The gang then cheers about it but then the letter suddenly traps the gang in bubbles to carry them though the sky to the Party Islands.

While Mario and the gang are partying and playing games, Bowser shows up, feeling jealous about why Mario and his friends are invited, so he builds Bowser's Tower, saying that anyone can join him at his evil party. He begins locking all the fun from the Party Islands in bubbles. He also puts evil magic in the bubbles made by the bubble machine to make bubble clones of the gang to guard the tower. The player's selected character and Green Toad advance up the tower and defeat the bubble clones as well as various bosses. After defeating Bowser in Bowser's Sky Scuffle, the player's character then defeats the Mario bubble clones guarding the bubble machine and then destroys the bubble machine with a ground pound. Shortly afterward, Bowser reappears and boots the player's character and Green Toad out of the tower, inviting them to challenge him any time and that he won't be done.

* * *

**Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker**

Captain Toad and Toadette are out treasure hunting, climbing a structure to get a Power Star. They soon after notice feathers falling from the sky when Wingo, a large bird who's described as "a lover of all things shiny", grabs the star. Toadette attempts to retrieve it while Captain Toad is temporarily knocked over. Wingo makes off with both the star and Toadette, leaving the Captain on his own. Captain Toad must then go through stages collecting Power Stars to reach Wingo and save Toadette.

Once Captain Toad reaches Wingo's fortress, they fight, and after Wingo is defeated, Toadette is rescued and they continue treasure hunting. However, Wingo returns to steal their treasure again and ends up capturing Captain Toad, allowing Toadette to journey on a solo adventure. After another long journey, Toadette saves him, although immediately afterward Wingo reappears, captures Toadette again and blows Captain Toad away.

The Captain awakes in a dark cave, where he finds another Power Star snatched away by Wingo. Toad pursues to a large mine. Meanwhile, Toadette escapes Wingo and goes off to reunite with Captain Toad, though is captured again soon after. Wingo then takes her to the same tower, while Captain Toad arrives. After a final fight, Wingo is truly defeated, and the two Toads ride off in a minecart as the credits play.

In the Wii U version, after the credits, Captain Toad notices a Green Star falling through the sky, and chases after it, leaving Toadette in the minecart. The opening scene of _Super Mario 3D World_ plays, though after Mario and the others enter the Clear Pipe to chase Bowser, the Green Star falls in as well, with Captain Toad climbing into the Clear Pipe to chase after it.

In the 3DS and Switch versions, after the credits, the minecart goes to the Sand Kingdom and Captain Toad notices the Odyssey flying, and chases after it, leaving Toadette in the minecart.

* * *

**Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Tipping Stars**

As in previous _Mario vs. Donkey Kong_ games, Pauline is once again kidnapped by Donkey Kong, although this time, no motivation is given. Mario chases after Donkey Kong with his Mini Mario toys to rescue her.

After traversing six puzzle-filled worlds, while freeing cursed Mini Mario toys along the way, Mario catches up to Donkey Kong and Pauline in a darkened room. The lights are switched on, revealing Pauline, Donkey Kong, and two Toads giving Mario a surprise party. Mario can then continue through more worlds and bonus levels knowing Pauline is safe.

* * *

**Puzzle & Dragons: Super Mario Edition**

One day in the Mushroom Kingdom, bright Orbs popped up at Princess Peach's castle, right out of nowhere!

Princess Peach invited Mario to the castle to show him these wondrous Orbs. But just as he came near...

When Mario arrives, a red Toad appears to inform Mario that Princess Peach has been kidnapped by Bowser once again. There was even a message left by Bowser

_Hey, Mario!_

_I've grabbed Peach and taken those Orbs. __Got a problem with that? You know where to find me._

_Bwahaha! -Bowser_

As it turns out, Bowser and his Koopa Troop heard about the Orbs and launched an attack on the Mushroom Kingdom. Bowser's magician, Kamek, is stealing the power of the Orbs for unknown reasons, casting a spell that's causing the Mushroom Kingdom to overflow with all kinds of Orbs.

To save Princess Peach, Mario would have to use the power of the Orbs to rescue her. The Red Toad joins him to help out along the way. During Mario's adventure, he will encounter many enemies and challenges, face the Koopalings, and recruit enemies trapped in Baddie Blocks that would become allies in his quest to save the princess. Bowser had also kidnapped Yoshi and his friends, but Mario is able to rescue them along the way. Later, he also finds Bowser Jr. and Kamek in several towers but defeats Bowser Jr in each of them as Kamek worries.

After Mario reaches Bowser's Castle and defeats Bowser, Bowser summons the Koopalings and Bowser Jr. in an effort to defeat Mario. Impressed that Mario was able to defeat him and the Koopalings with the power of the Orbs, he vows to face him again once he gets "his full powers", then leaves. Princess Peach is saved and peace once again is restored to the Mushroom Kingdom

* * *

**Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam**

The story begins with Luigi and a Toad entering the attic of Princess Peach's Castle, looking for the source of a draught. When a Scaredy Rat appears to pester them, Luigi ends up opening a book that contains the _Paper Mario_ world. The Paper characters are released into the _Mario & Luigi_ world, spreading across the Mushroom Kingdom. Paper Toads are seen landing near Toad Villages, while Bowser's minions begin to meet with their paper counterparts. Paper Peach remains at Peach's Castle with Princess Peach, while Paper Bowser, Paper Bowser Jr. and Paper Kamek meet and decide to team up with Bowser, Bowser Jr. and Kamek. Mario, Luigi and Starlow decide to help Paper Peach to find the Paper Toads spread across the Kingdom, as well as Paper Mario. They also meet up with Nabbit, who steals most of the Bros. Attacks that the Toads had prepared, and Toadette, who has taken interest in papercrafting and is inspired to make giant papercrafts with the help of the Paper Toads.

Mario and Luigi first head to Sunbeam Plains, where they are cornered by a large group of Paper Goombas, who defeat the Mario Bros.. Shortly afterwards, Paper Mario arrives, defeats the Paper Goombas and saves Mario and Luigi. Mario and Luigi team up with Paper Mario to rescue the Paper Toads. Soon after, the Bowser duo kidnaps Princess Peach and Paper Peach, and return to Bowser's Castle. The Mario trio chases them, but the way is blocked by a Papercraft Goomba. Toadette arrives with Papercraft Mario, which she built with the Paper Toads the Mario Trio rescued, to destroy the Papercraft Megacrinkle Goomba blockade, allowing the trio to access Doop Doop Dunes. In the Dunes, as they approach Bowser's Castle, they are knocked out by cannonballs that also take down the bridge to the castle. Wendy O. Koopa, Roy Koopa, Larry Koopa, and Ludwig von Koopa arrive to take them away to the Twinsy Tropics Dungeon, and the Bowser Jr. duo arrive to collect the book that contained Paper Mario's world, which Luigi dropped after being hit. After escaping their cell, the Mario trio battle their Hammer Bro. wardens to retrieve their items and Command Blocks. They then find out the arrested Toads are being forced to mine Fire Ore by Bowser and Paper Bowser. Also, in the dungeon, they find a Paper Goomba they fought earlier, who gives them Battle Cards in exchange for freeing him. While in the dungeon, they notice a gate with a round-shaped indent in the center, before proceeding to escape the dungeon. However, before the group can escape, they face off against Wendy and Roy. Meanwhile, the Bowser Jr. duo annoy the Kameks into giving them a vacation to Bowser's Villa on Mount Brrr and take the Princesses with them. They also try to tell the Bowser duo about the book containing the Paper Mario universe, but are ignored.

The Mario trio, alongside the freed Toads find themselves stranded at Twinsy Tropics. After collecting a few Paper Toads, they build a boat and return to Sunbeam Plains, where they notice papercraft terrain that wasn't there before. After returning to Peach's Castle, a group of Toads tells them they saw the Princesses at Mount Brrr, which can be accessed through Gloomy Woods. Arriving there, they meet a starving Wiggler who claims to be the guardian of the forest. Paper Kamek soon appears to block the path with junk, which Wiggler considers littering. Feeding the Wiggler berries and a Melon they win from a Yellow Yoshi in a race, the Mario trio use him to break the blockades. The Kamek duo tries to hinder them, with Paper Kamek cursing Wiggler and forces him to battle the team. After he is defeated and Wiggler is freed, Wiggler turns into Flutter and flies them to Mount Brrr. At Mount Brrr, the source of paper terrain is revealed to be a summit base, where King Bob-omb, Iggy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, and Morton Koopa Jr. use the cannons to blast the land with papercraft. With the help of Toadette, the Mario trio make it to a Toad Village, where they prepare to build a Papercraft to combat Papercraft Bowser Jr. and save the princesses. However, the Bowser Jr duo manage to escape with the Princesses and the book unharmed. They accidentally leave behind a Red Medallion, which opens the gate in Twinsy Tropics Dungeon. In order to go there, they cross Doop Doop Dunes again.

While crossing Doop Doop Dunes, they meet up with the Paper Goomba they saved and travel to the dungeon with him. Here, the Paper Goomba betrays Mario and Co. to the Fire Bros, who have taken over as wardens; taking the Red Medallion with him. After getting the medallion back, they open the gate which leads to Bowser's Castle. Before they can proceed to the castle, they fight Ludwig and Larry, who try to stop them. Arriving at Bowser's Castle, Mario, Luigi and Paper Mario learn the Trio Glide before encountering the two Kameks and their new Papercraft King Boo. Luckily, Toadette arrives on time with Papercraft Yoshi. After the trio's Papercraft is victorious, Kamek kidnaps Toadette to prevent the production of more Papercrafts, and prepares to build his own ultimate Papercraft Bowser with the help of his paper form. The group begin searching for Toadette and rescue her shortly afterward. Meanwhile, the Princesses escape and greet the team, but are shortly caught by the Bowser Jr. duo. They initially mean to fight, but realize they forgot to hide the book, so they flee instead. The Mario trio chases them down, but are fooled with a fake book the Bowser Jr. duo uses to escape. After deciding to fight the trio, they are promptly beaten. The Bowser duo come in and, enraged by this, turn the castle into Neo Bowser Castle. Mario and co. escape the castle, leaving the book behind. As they head back to Peach's Castle the Bowser duo take their revenge by destroying Peach's Castle with cannonballs. Toadette realizes she can build a staircase with the Paper Toads from the summit of the mountain.

The team begins to make their way through Gloomy Woods to get to Mount Brrr, but end up on the haunted west side. Both Mario and Paper Mario are promptly kidnapped by King Boo and his minions, leaving Luigi alone to find them. Luigi manages to find them, but he and Mario soon realize that "Paper Mario" is King Boo in disguise. The real Paper Mario is held hostage and threatened to be torn if the Mario Bros. keep fighting. Despite, this threat, King Boo is defeated, and the trio meet up with Flutter once again, who flies the trio back to Mount Brrr. At Mount Brrr, the group rescues all the remaining Paper Toads to build the staircase, and proceed to venture to the summit using new paper terrain that has been produced. As they reach the base, King Bob-omb appears and proceeds to start self destruction sequence, which would wipe out everyone nearby who could spread the word. The minions flee, while the Mario trio defeat King Bob-Omb before the timer runs out, successfully preventing the explosion. Lakitus then arrive at the summit with a large delivery of Paper Toads to build a staircase to Neo Bowser Castle.

At the castle, they find Toadette, who is defending Papercraft Mario, Luigi, Peach and Yoshi. However, the Kameks release their new Papercraft Bowser, which burns them all to a crisp. Toadette mourns the loss of her work, but then realizes that she could build a Papercraft out of the same material, Fire Ore, which she asks the trio to collect around the castle. The collected ore is used to assemble Papercraft Fire Mario, which then defeats Papercraft Bowser. The Bowsers and Kameks try to stall the Mario trio by dissassembling the bridge to the rest of the castle. As the Mario trio reassembles it, Lemmy, Iggy, and Morton activate a timer that charges up the castle's main cannon for a final blow to destroy any remains of Peach's Castle. The Mario trio manages to break the cannon before proceeding. Before they can face the Bowsers, the Kamek duo fights them, but is defeated. The Bowser duo sends their troops, including the Koopalings to finish off the Mario trio. They defeat them all and proceed to challenge Bowser and Paper Bowser themselves, who reveal they plan to trap the Bros. in the now empty book, whose contents became the Paper terrain that was shot across the land, leaving them in an empty abyss, which they plan to burn. However, both of them hint that they wish to trap the other one in with them. After a lengthy battle, Paper Bowser merges with his entire paper army to create a suit of armor for Bowser; creating Shiny RoboBowser. However, this wasn't enough, as after the battle, Bowser is sent flying off of Neo Bowser Castle, and plummets to the ground. Paper Bowser makes one last attempt to grab the book, but Paper Mario makes it there first, and the trio lock him in it.

Back at Peach's Castle, with the Princesses and Toads gathered at the entrance, the group reunites with their friends. Toadette orchestrates a Papercraft parade, where they tour the lands bringing the terrain and enemies back to the Paper World. Afterward, Peach, Mario and Luigi say goodbye to Paper Mario, Paper Peach and the Paper Toads who return to their world. However, Bowser then falls from the sky and starts causing trouble again, and the game ends with Mario and Luigi going off to stop him once again.

* * *

**Mario and Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games**

The game features a _Road to Rio_ mode that is similar to the _Adventure Tours_ in the DS version of _Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games_ and the _Castle Club_ in _Mario Golf: World Tour_ and is divided in two stories, _Mario's Story_ and _Sonic's Story_, with the Mii joining either Mario's Gym or Sonic's Gym and participating each of the 7 days to the preliminaries and the finals of a main event, the latter of which are against a trainer of the opposing gym. The player can freely explore the areas, where the venue of the main event or the bus stop to reach the area where the main event is held, Training Gyms, shops, non playable characters, unlockable characters, treasure chests and ? crates can be found. Training Gyms are used to train for the main events, by playing an event from the 3DS version of _Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games_. After training, the players gains Apples and Training Points. The former are used to buy outfits at the Light-Blue Yoshi Outfit Shop that increases the Mii's stats, the latter are used to level up and gain stars that are needed to wear outfits. Treasure chests contain costumes or musical instruments, while ? crates contain melons that can be used to buy gear at the Yellow Yoshi Gear Shop that slightly alter the gameplay of the main events. Both of them can be hidden and appear only when the player is nearby. The unlockable characters can be unlocked by beating them at a Plus version of the main event after the preliminaries of said event have been passed. Finally, there is an optional subplot involving the contrast between Mario's gym and Sonic's gym and the disappearance of Mario, Sonic, and the medals from the Hall of Medals, that the player can follow to reach the true ending of each story, where it's revealed that Bowser and Dr. Eggman hypnotized two boys in Mario and Sonic costumes to steal the medals and spread rumors that one of the two gyms did it. Mario and Sonic go into hiding to foil the villains' plans, and together with the player, they defeat the two and reclaim the medals.

* * *

**Paper Mario: Color Splash**

One stormy night, Princess Peach and Toad meet Mario at his house to deliver a strange letter, a Toad drained of his colors. The stamp on the letter points to Prism Islandwhere the three travel to. Upon arriving, they find the deserted Port Prisma full of spots drained of color. They also meet Huey, a mysterious 3D talking paint bucket, and find the cause of colorless spots to be Slurp Guys using straws to suck color out of things. Huey then asks Mario to squeeze him into paper form in order to use the power of paint to battle the Shy Guys and to repaint the colorless spots, including the local Toads. Discovering that the Big Paint Stars at Prisma Fountain are gone, Huey asks Mario to find them and return them to the fountain. However, the Koopalings are also on the island, either after the Big Paint Stars to get them for Bowser, or waiting for Mario to find and battle them.

After collecting the Big Red Paint Star from The Crimson Tower and returning to Port Prisma, Bowser shows up covered in black paint and reveals to Mario his plan to use the power from the black paint to take on the world and then flies off on an airship with the kidnapped Peach. From then on, Peach will secretly send Holo-Peaches to Mario, telling what she has found out from her location to Bowser's plans and strange behavior. As Big Paint Stars are saved, they show Mario and Huey their memories of what happened: Bowser jumped in the Prisma Fountain wanting to give his shell a rainbow hue, but by mixing up all the colors ended up creating black paint that possesses him. The Koopa Troop then attacked Port Prisma, draining its colors and using a Toad as a letter to get Mario and Peach to the island.

Upon rescuing all six Big Paint Stars, they create a path to Black Bowser's Castle, where Mario and Huey head off to via a kart ride from Luigi. Inside they discover a factory producing Banzai Bills loaded with black paint with the intention of using them as bombs. After destroying the factory, they escape the flood of black paint and find Bowser with Princess Peach drained of her colors. As Mario battles Bowser, Huey has himself turned back into his 3D-self to absorb the black paint off and defeat Bowser, who has no memories of the incident. Black Bowser's Castle proceeds to collapse as Mario restores Peach's colors. Mario, Peach, and Luigi return to Port Prisma while Huey stays behind to contain the black paint and release it where it cannot do any more harm, to the skies. Later, while celebrating at Port Prisma, Peach comforts Mario when he laments Huey's disappearance. When all Banners are achieved, Huey can be seen falling back into the Prisma Fountain in the end screen.

* * *

**Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle**

The Rabbids end up with their Time Washing Machine in the laboratory of a _Mario_ fan who is perfecting, along with her robot assistant Beep-0, a visor able to fuse two objects into one, called the SupaMerge. One Rabbid finds said visor and uses it to create Rabbid Peach, Rabbid Mario, and other Rabbids fused with objects. It also causes the Time Washing Machine to malfunction, sending Beep-0 and the Rabbids to the Mushroom Kingdom.

Meanwhile, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Toadette (who is seen among an audience of Toads), Toad, and Princess Peach are inaugurating a new Princess Peach statue. Suddenly, a vortex is formed and sucks Mario and the others in.

In midair over the Ancient Gardens, Beep-0 gains rabbit ears and the outline of two rabbit's teeth on the front. The Rabbid with the SupaMerge fuses with the headset, causing it to be stuck to him. Mario later saves Beep-0 from being crushed by the Time Washing Machine. Upon landing, they soon encounter Rabbid Peach and Rabbid Luigi, who join Mario's team and help them fight off various Garden Ziggies, thanks to weapons attached to a message sent by a mysterious _F.B._. As they travel, they get a glimpse of the vortex, later referred to as the Megabug.

Soon after, Mario's group find Luigi and the Rabbid with the SupaMerge headset. Luigi and the SupaMerge Rabbid are both scared by a Piranha Plant with which a Rabbid is playing. Due to the fear, the SupaMerge Rabbid ends up fusing the other Rabbid with the Piranha Plant, creating the Pirabbid Plant. Mario's team successfully defeats the Plant and restore both the Piranha Plant and the Rabbid that was fused with it to their original selves. Seeing this, Luigi joins their team. Meanwhile, Beep-0 notices that the Megabug has grown in size.

Bowser Jr. has observed what happened with the Pirabbid Plant and, when Mario's team find the SupaMerge Rabbid and scare him, takes the chance to befriend him, naming him Spawny. With the intent of using Spawny's powers to take over the Mushroom Kingdom while his father is on vacation, Junior flies away with Spawny on his Junior Clown Car, while Mario's team must face a giant, ape-like Rabbid resembling Donkey Kong, named Rabbid Kong. They defeat Rabbid Kong, causing him to fall off of the platform they are standing on.

Mario's team then venture to Sherbet Desert, where thanks to a message from F.B. they discover that the Megabug is growing with every enemy Rabbid defeated. They also find Rabbid Mario frozen in an ice cube. They take him with them, and place the cube in a door in the hopes of freeing him. Said door opens, and they soon encounter Bowser Jr. with Spawny again. Bowser Jr. has Spawny look at Mario's team, which agitates the Rabbid, activating the SupaMerge's powers. Just before it activates, Bowser Jr. turns Spawny away, causing him to create Blizzy and Sandy, who proceed to attack Mario's team. Mario's team defeat both of them and save Rabbid Mario, who joins them. At the end of the desert, Mario's team face off against the Icicle Golem, who freezes them. However, Princess Peach appears and saves them, joining Mario's team in their fight against the monster. They eventually prevail.

Mario's team then go to Spooky Trails. They are directed to find two Relics of Goodness, a gramophone and a Boo-shaped balloon, under the instruction of a mysterious third party who wants them to wake up a being named "Tom Phan" who they claim has the power to defeat Bowser Jr.. After finding the relics, they discover through a message from the mysterious helper that they need a full moon. While finding a way to bring the full moon back, they come across Calavera, who is holding Rabbid Yoshi hostage. Mario's team defeat Calavera and are subsequently joined by Rabbid Yoshi. They then find a clock tower, by manipulating the clock they manage to get the full moon back and they get an invite to cross the now opened Moon Gate from the helper. They later find out that it is actually Bowser Jr. himself, who confronts them in a theater. Bowser Jr. scares Spawny, causing him to fuse a Rabbid with the Relics of Goodness to create the Phantom. The Phantom sings a song and battles Mario's group, but is defeated.

Later, they go to the Lava Pit, a volcano which has been transformed into a factory by Bowser Jr.. Here, they battle Junior in his Mecha Jr.. After this battle, Spawny seemingly falls to his doom as Bowser Jr. escapes. However, Spawny is saved by Yoshi, who subsequently joins Mario's team. It is only after this battle that Spawny seems regretful for all the trouble he has caused. After returning Spawny to safety, Mario's team attempt to leave via a crystal mine. However, Spawny is attracted to the Megabug which has grown strong enough to obtain a physical, phoenix-like form. The Megabug absorbs Spawny before heading in the direction of Bowser's Castle. Bowser Jr. returns to tell off Mario's team for allowing Spawny to get kidnapped and the Megabug to escape, noting that at least his father is still away. However, he gets a text message from his father, who has decided to return home early. Realizing that his father is in danger, Bowser Jr. flies off to Bowser's Castle while Mario's team chases after. On the way, they encounter two villainous Rabbids resembling Wario and Waluigi, named Bwarioand Bwaluigi respectively. They, as well as another villainous Rabbid called the Lava Queen, battle and are defeated by Mario's group. Upon their arrival to Bowser's Castle, Bowser Jr. requests them to help Bowser return to his normal self, as he is barely conscious and near the Megabug. The latter fuses with Bowser, creating MegaDragonBowser. In this form, Bowser is defeated, freeing the Megabug that tries to attack Mario's team. Said team attacks the Megabug, destroying it and seemingly closing the rift while also freeing Spawny. Bowser Jr. takes Spawny back to the team and thanks them for what they have done, while also promising to be somewhat better. Fearing being chastised by his father, he tries to convince them to speak to Bowser on his behalf, but Mario's team return to Princess Peach's Castle to tell that the threat is no more, while also inaugurating a new statue of Rabbid Peach. A delighted Rabbid Peach then takes a selfie with the group. After this, Beep-0 sends a letter to his past self with weapons through the Time Washing Machine, revealing that F.B. is actually _Future Beep-0_.

* * *

**Super Mario Odyssey**

Beginning "in the skies above Peach's Castle," Mario and Bowser are seen fighting one another on Bowser's airship, with Princess Peach on board as well. Bowser ultimately defeats Mario when he uses his top hat to attack, sending Mario flying to parts unknown. Bowser then takes his airship towards the skies, as he prepares a forced marriage to Peach. He leaves Mario's cap (which had been knocked off of Mario's head during his final attack) adrift into the ship's back propellers, shredding it in the process. A piece is obtained by a hat-shaped ghost, who eventually finds Mario in his homeland of Bonneton, located in the Cap Kingdom.

Afterwards, the hat ghost pokes Mario to get a response to see if he is okay. Mario wakes up, surprising the ghost, and catches up with him after he flees. The ghost reveals himself as Cappy and explains to Mario that Bowser had not only attacked the kingdom, destroying its airship armada, but had also kidnapped Tiara, Cappy's sister, using her as Peach's wedding headdress. Mario and Cappy team up to stop Bowser's plans and save both Peach and Tiara, and using the piece he collected, Cappy transforms into the Mario Cap, allowing Mario to use Cappy's abilities. Cappy also informs Mario that they may be able to find a usable airship in the next kingdom, accessible from the Top Hat Tower. However, upon reaching the top, Mario is encountered by the Broodals, who were hired by Bowser as his wedding planners. After defeating one of the Broodals, named Topper, Mario and Cappy use a power line to travel to Fossil Falls of the Cascade Kingdom, where they find the airship, named the Odyssey, which uses Power Moons as energy to travel. Soon after, Mario and Cappy find and defeat Madame Broode, the boss of the Broodals, and her pet Chain Chomp. Using the power of the Multi Moon obtained from the duo, the Odyssey is ready for sail, and Mario and Cappy use it to chase after Bowser and the Broodals.

Mario and Cappy, through the power of the Power Moons, traverse many kingdoms in their adventure. After going through Tostarena of the Sand Kingdom, Lake Lamode of the Lake Kingdom, and the Steam Gardens of the Wooded Kingdom, they encounter and defeat Bowser in the Nimbus Arena of the Cloud Kingdom. Bowser then shoots at the Odyssey, causing it to crash and land in the Forgotten Isle of the Lost Kingdom.

After Mario rescues Cappy from a Klepto and the duo collect more Power Moons to restore the Odyssey, they venture through New Donk City of the Metro Kingdom, Shiveria of the Snow Kingdom, Bubblaine of the Seaside Kingdom, and Mount Volbono of the Luncheon Kingdom. They then attempt to enter Bowser's Castle in Bowser's Kingdom; however, they are encountered by the Koopa King before they get there. Instead of fighting Mario and Cappy, Bowser orders the Ruined Dragon to attack the Odyssey. This causes the ship to fall to Crumbleden of the Ruined Kingdom, where Mario and Cappy directly fight and defeat the Ruined Dragon. After the dragon's defeat, they obtain a Multi Moon. After again restoring the Odyssey, they finally go to Bowser's Castle and find Bowser with Peach. Bowser reveals that he plans to hold his wedding on the moon, and leaves Mario and Cappy to fight the Broodals in the RoboBrood.

Mario and Cappy destroy the RoboBrood, sending the Broodals flying as the heroic duo recover yet another Multi Moon. They then head off to Honeylune Ridge of the Moon Kingdom to stop the marriage between Bowser and Peach. They interrupt the wedding as Bowser is attempting to put the Binding Band (previously stolen from Tostarena) on Peach. Bowser then stomps the floor, revealing a trap door under Mario and Cappy. Cappy grabs Mario by the fingers and tries to pull him out of the trap door, but his hands slip, causing him to drop Mario and fall into it himself. Bowser jumps in after them and engages them in battle but is defeated. Mario, Cappy, Peach, and Tiara are reunited but soon discover that the area they are in is collapsing. Mario uses Cappy to capture Bowser and escape, with all of them eventually returning to the moon. Mario and Bowser then simultaneously propose to marry Peach, with Mario offering a Rocket Flower and Bowser offering a Soirée Bouquet. However, Peach rejects them both and leaves with Cappy and Tiara. Mario and Bowser get upset, but Peach then calls from the Odyssey, saying, "Let's go home!" As the ship takes off, Mario and Bowser run after it. While Mario successfully jumps on it, he stomps on Bowser, leaving the Koopa King stranded on the moon.

The Odyssey later lands in the Mushroom Kingdom near Peach's Castle, where Cappy says that he enjoyed the adventure and wishes to continue traveling with Mario to collect more Power Moons. They do so, going through the Mushroom Kingdom, as well as Rabbit Ridge of the dark side of the moon and Culmina Crater of the darker side of the moon in the process. Meanwhile, Peach and Tiara travel the kingdoms on Peach's "own terms," while finding Power Moons themselves.

* * *

**Mario Tennis Aces**

After Mario and Peach beat Bowser and Bowser Jr. in a tennis match and take the championship, Wario and Waluigi arrive with a legendary racket called Lucien, offering it to Mario and co. as a present. After Luigi takes Lucien, Lucien possesses both him, Wario and Waluigi, and causes a big storm on the stadium. Mario and Toad go to Bask Ruins, and after beating a Dry Bones in a tennis match, gain entry to the Temple of Bask. There, a mysterious voice who introduces himself as Aster tells Mario that many years ago, Lucien destroyed the Kingdom of Bask, and its king managed to strip Lucien of its power and divided the power between five Power Stones. Over time, though, the room fell to ruin, and Wario and Waluigi stole Lucien oblivious to its true powers. Aster then tasks Mario to go and get the five Power Stones before Lucien does.

Mario manages to take the Power Stones from Piranha Plant Forest, Mirage Mansion, and Snowfall Mountain; however, the possessed Wario and Waluigi beat him to the Power Stones in Savage Sea and Inferno Island. Lucien then declares a tennis war at Marina Stadium that pits Peach and Daisy against Wario and Waluigi, and Mario against Luigi, which Team Mario wins. Bowser then steals Lucien and returns to the Temple of Bask, where he fuses into Bowcien and challenges Mario to one last battle. Mario wins, destroying Lucien as well as the temple and receiving thanks from Aster before he disintegrates. Everyone then celebrates Mario's victory (though Wario and Waluigi express shame for having to destroy Lucien) as the credits roll.

In a post-credits scene, Mario does an autograph on the camera, with the marker he is using making the opening seven notes of the _Super Mario Bros._ overworld theme

* * *

**Souls and Spirits linked to the Primordial Heartstone**

Mario  
Luigi  
Peach  
Daisy  
Bowser  
Paper Bowser  
Dr. Mario  
Rosalina  
Bowser Jr.  
Paper Bowser Jr.  
Iggy  
Paper Iggy  
Wendy  
Paper Wendy  
Lemmy  
Paper Lemmy  
Roy  
Paper Roy  
Larry  
Paper Larry  
Ludwig  
Paper Ludwig  
Morton  
Paper Morton  
Piranha Plant  
Super Mushroom  
Fire Flower  
Super Star  
Baby Peach  
Toad  
Paper Toad  
Captain Toad  
Red Toad  
Blue Toad  
Yellow Toad  
Green Toad  
Peppa  
Toadette  
Toadsworth  
Waluigi  
Goomba  
Goomba R  
Shiny Paper Goomba  
Koopa Troopa  
Shiny Paper Koopa Troopa  
Hammer Bro  
Shiny Paper Hammer Bro  
Lakitu  
Lakitu R  
Paper Lakitu  
Spiny  
Spiny R  
Shiny Paper Spiny  
Blooper  
Paper Blooper  
Paper Blooper 10-Stack  
Bullet Bill  
Banzai Bill  
Shy Guy  
Shiny Paper Shy Guy  
Pidgit  
Birdo  
Mouser  
Wart  
Boo  
Paper Boo  
Bob-omb  
Shiny Paper Bob-omb  
Chain Chomp  
Paper Chain Chomp  
Thowmp  
Nipper Plant  
Petey Pirahna  
Paper Petey Pirahna  
Paper Petey Pirahna Copy  
Boom Boom  
Pom Pom  
Tatanga  
Hothead  
Chargin' Chuck  
Chargin' Chuck Corps  
Wiggler  
Paper Wiggler  
Kamek  
Paper Kamek  
Mechakoopa  
Dry Bowser  
Nabbit  
Big Urchin  
King Bob-omb  
Shine Sprite  
F.L.U.D.D.  
Piantas  
Luma  
Hungry Luma  
Honey Queen  
Lubba  
Starship Mario  
Sprixie Princesses  
Plessie  
Cappy  
Pauline  
The Odyssey  
Baby Mario  
Baby Luigi  
Baby Rosalina  
Baby Daisy  
Goo-Goo Buggy  
Barrel Train  
Bloom Coach  
Turbo Yoshi  
B Dasher  
Standard Kart  
Standard Bike  
Cheep Charger  
Mach 8  
Buggybud  
Badwagon  
City Tripper  
Master Cycle  
Paper Mario  
Paper Bowser  
Kammy Koopa  
Vivian  
Shadow Queen  
Mr. L  
Dimentio  
Huey  
Tippi  
Thoreau  
Boomer  
Slim  
Thudley  
Carrie  
Fleep  
Cudge  
Dottie  
Barry  
Dashell  
Piccolo  
Tiptron  
Goombella  
Koops  
Madame Flurrie  
Paper Yoshi  
Admiral Bobbery  
Ms. Mowz  
Goombario  
Kooper  
Bombette  
Parakarry  
Lady Bow  
Watt  
Sushie  
Lakilester  
Twink  
Mallow  
Geno  
Prince Peasley  
Dark Fawful  
Princess Shroob  
Starlow  
Broque Monsieur  
Dreambert  
Papercraft Mario  
Papercraft Fire Mario  
Papercraft Luigi  
Papercraft Peach  
Papercraft Yoshi  
Kersti  
Antasma X  
Magikoopa  
Ice Bro  
Bomb Boo  
Big Tail Goomba  
Goomba Tower  
Koopa Troopa (Red)  
Fly Guy  
Fly Gur R  
Spear Guy  
Paper Spear Guy  
Bandit  
Horned Ant Trooper  
Ninji  
Paper Ninji  
Shiny Paper Ninji  
Buzzy Beetle  
Paper Buzzy Beetle  
Shiny Paper Buzzy Beetle  
Spike Top  
Fire Stalking Pirahna Plant  
Para-Biddybud  
Pokey  
Paper Pokey  
Boomerang Bro  
Paper Boomerang Bro  
Bully  
Swoop  
Zeekeeper X  
Earthwake X  
Mount Pajamaja X  
Robo-Drilldigger X  
Antasmunchie X  
Pi'illodium X  
Mini Pi'illoid X  
Corporal Paraplonk X  
Sergeant Guy X  
Private Goomba X  
Sub-Goomba X  
Sgt. Guy Cannon X  
Mammoshka X  
Block Monolift X  
Big Massif X  
Hooraw X  
Torkscrew X  
Grobot X  
Dreamy Luigi  
Dark Bowser X  
Junker X  
Junker Can X  
Bowser Memory MX  
Bowser Memory LX  
Wisdurm X  
Magic Rod X  
Alpha Kretin X  
Beta Kretin X  
Durmite X  
Straw X  
Biffdus X  
Captain Goomba  
Captain Shy Guy  
Captain Boo  
Captain Koopa Troopa  
Tail Boo  
Big Boo  
Broozer  
Paper Broozer  
Para Beetle  
Sidestepper  
Freezie  
Eggplant Man  
Viruses  
Flies & Hand  
Wanda  
Golf Kid  
Neil  
Ella  
Plum  
Charlie  
Sonny  
Harry  
Maple  
Professor Elvin Gadd  
Super Poltergust  
King Boo  
Polterpup  
Perry  
Mini Mario & Hammers  
Mini Gold Mario  
Mini Luigi  
Mini Peach  
Mini Toad  
Mini Donkey Kong  
Mini Bowser  
Mini Bowser Jr.  
Mini Diddy Kong  
Mini Yoshi  
Mini Rosalina  
Mini Spek  
Mini Pauline  
MC Ballyhoo & Big Top  
Rabbid Peach  
Rabbid Mario  
Rabbid Luigi  
Rabbid Yoshi  
Rabbid Cranky  
Mega Rabbid Kong  
Garden Ziggy  
Tropical Ziggy  
Sherbet Ziggy  
Spooky Ziggy  
Ultimate Ziggy (Rabbid members of the Order of Eternity)  
Garden Hopper  
Tropical Hopper  
Sherbet Hopper  
Spooky Hopper  
Ultimate Hopper  
Garden Smasher  
Tropical Smasher  
Sherbet Smasher  
Spooky Smasher  
Ultimate Smasher  
Tropical Collector  
Ultimate Collector  
Tropical Smuggler  
Ultimate Smuggler  
Tropical Summoner  
Ultimate Summoner  
Sherbet Supporter  
Spooky Supporter  
Ultimate Supporter  
Sherbet Buckler  
Spooky Buckler  
Ultimate Buckler  
Spooky Peek-a-boo  
Ultimate Peek-a-boo  
Spooky Valkyrie  
Ultimate Valkyrie  
Pirabbid Plant  
Side-eye  
Finn  
Blizzy  
Sandy  
Icicle Golem  
Calavera  
Phantom  
Monty Mole  
Dry Bones  
Shiny Paper Dry Bones  
Spike  
Paper Spike  
Shiny Paper Spike  
Koopa Paratroopa  
Poison Piranha Plant  
Gushen  
Pokio  
T-Rex  
Tropical Wiggler  
Uproot  
Sherm  
Snow Cheep Cheep  
Big Chain Chomp  
Cheep Cheep  
Paper Cheep Cheep  
Coin Coffer  
Fire Bro  
Paper Fire Bro.  
Lava Bubble  
Paper Lava Bubble  
Parabones  
Paragoomba  
Paper Paragoomba  
Ty-foo  
Binoculars  
Boulder  
Bowser Statue  
Cactus  
Jizo  
Letter  
Manhole  
Meat  
Mini Rocket  
Picture Match Part (Mario)  
Picture Match Part (Goomba)  
Pole  
Puzzle Part (Lake Kingdom)  
Puzzle Part (Metro Kingdom)  
Pole  
RC Car  
Spark Pylon  
Taxi  
Tree  
Zipper  
Broode's Chain Chomp  
Moe-Eye  
Glydon  
Shiverian Racer  
Volbonan  
Stanley  
Spearhead  
Webber  
Silky  
Appleby  
Jellyblob  
Octo  
Helio  
Lumpy  
Hammer-Bot  
Mad Scienstien  
Rudy  
Beep-0  
Skipdrill R  
Pi'llodactyl R  
Cocoknight R  
Hermite Crab R  
Monolift R  
Shy Guy Airtub DX  
Dreamcap Captain R  
Dreamcap R  
Lob-bomb R  
Flibbee R  
Shiny Paper Sombrero Guy  
Shiny Paper Fuzzy  
Red Slurp Guy  
Paper Yellow Shy Guy  
Paper Red Spike Guy  
Yellow Slurp Guy  
Shy Guy 5-Stack  
Blue Slurp Guy  
Paper Yellow Spike Guy  
Paper Green Shy Guy  
Paper Blue Spike Guy  
Paper Pink Spike Guy  
Paper Swoop  
Paper Buzzy Beetle  
Paper Cheep Cheep  
Paper Koopa Paratroopa  
The Shy Bandit  
Paper Pink Shy guy  
Snift  
Paper Red Snift  
Paper Green Snift  
Paper Slurp Snift  
Scardey Rat  
Paper Scaredy Rat  
Bone Goomba  
Paper Bone Goomba  
Sledge Bro  
Paper Sledge Bro  
Paper Yellow Snift  
Spike Snift  
Paper Green Spike Snift  
Yellow Slurp Snift  
Paper Blue Snift  
Paper Blue Spike Snift  
Paper Red Spike Snift  
Blue Slurp Snift  
Paper Yellow Spike Snift  
Fire Pirahna Plant  
Paper Fire Pirahna Plant  
Whistle Snift  
Paper Green Whistle Snift  
Paper Blue Whistle Snift  
Paper Red Whistle Snift  
Ice Bro  
Paper Ice Bro  
Paper Green Pokey  
Paper Pink Snift  
Paper Pink Spike Snift  
Paper Yellow Whistle Snift  
Rocky Wrench  
Paper Rocky Wrench  
Sombrero Guy  
Shiny Sombrero guy  
Ptooie  
Paper Ptooie  
Paper Green Spike Guy  
Dino Rhino  
Paper Dino Rhino  
Roller Guy  
Paper Red Roller Guy  
Paper Green Roller Guy  
Paper Pink Roller Guy  
Juggler Bro  
Paper Juggler Bro  
Circus Bro  
Paper Circus Bro  
Hyper Paragoomba  
Hyper Spiky Goomba  
Paragloomba  
Spiky Gloomba  
KP Paratroopa  
Shady Paratroopa  
Dark Paratroopa  
Dark Koopatrol  
Dark Bones  
Dark Lakitu  
Sky-Blue Spiny  
Spiky Parabuzzy  
Badge Bandit  
Spunia  
Poison Pokey  
Amazy Dayzee  
Arantula  
Swampire  
Ruff Puff  
Dark Boo  
Phantom Ember  
Moon Cleft  
Dark Bristle  
Bob-ulk  
Red Chomp  
Bombshell Bill Blaster  
Bombshell Bill  
Elite Wizzerd  
Elte X-Naut  
X-Yux  
Mini X-Yux  
Electro Blooper  
Baby DK  
Pianta  
Noki  
Clay  
Ace  
Sophia  
Meg  
Mason  
Chad  
Sasha  
Sylvia  
Chris  
Kyle  
Shawn  
Linda  
Gary  
Kyoko  
Micki  
Roy  
Flit  
Skipper  
Whisker  
Paula  
Elroy  
Tori  
Barb  
Sass  
Chas  
Mel  
Dweezil  
Willy  
Sheri  
Alex  
Nina  
Harry  
Kate

* * *

**Items**

Max Mushroom  
Max Nut  
Max Syrup Jar  
Refreshing Herb  
1-Up Super  
Red Pepper  
Green Pepper  
Beanbean Brooch  
Beanbean Map  
Beanstar  
Crabbie Grass  
Fake Beanstar  
Membership Card  
Peach's Extra Dress  
Peasely's Rose  
Purple Chuckola Fruit  
Secret Scroll 1  
Secret Scroll 2  
White Chuckola Fruit  
Winkle Card  
Woohoo Blend  
Hoohoo Blend  
Chuckle Blend  
Teehee Blend  
Hoolumbian  
Chuckoccino  
Teeheespresso  
Greed Wallet  
Bonus Ring  
Excite Spring  
Great Force  
Power Grip  
Cobalt Necktie  
Game Boy Horror SP  
Ultra Hammer  
Fire Hand  
Thunder Hand  
Super Splash Bros.  
Super Bounce Bros.  
Super Chopper Bros.  
Super Knockback Bros.  
Super Fire Bros.  
Super Thunder Bros.  
Super Swing Bros.  
Super Cyclone Bros.  
Bean B. Badge  
Beauty Badge  
Bowser Fang  
Bowser Fist  
Brilliant Badge  
Bros. Badge  
Bros. Life  
Bros. Rock  
Castle Badge  
Charity Badge  
Chuckola Badge  
Counter Badge  
General Badge  
Grab Badge  
Hand Aura  
High-End Badge  
Lucky Bros.  
Lucky Ribbon  
Mari-Lui Badge  
Miracle Badge  
Muscle Badge  
Mush Badge AA  
Oh-Pa Badge  
Oho Jee Badge  
Ohoracle Badge  
Pea Badge  
Pirahna Swing  
Power Badge  
Salvage Badge  
Sarge Badge  
School Emblem  
Sledge Heart  
Soulful Bros.  
Spiny Badge AA  
Steady Badge  
Tank Badge  
Wonder Badge  
Work Pants  
Work Jeans  
Cosmic Pants  
Hoohooros Slacks  
Bean Pants  
Bean Trousers  
Blue Jeans  
Bubble's Gear  
Flower Pants  
Parasol Pants  
Hard Pants  
Muddy Jeans  
Shroom Bells  
Smart Pants  
Heart Jeans  
Bat Wear  
Wool Trousers  
Plaid Trousers  
Safety Slacks  
Stone Slacks  
Shroom Pants  
Street Pants  
Tropic Slacks  
Anuboo Jeans  
Wellness Wear  
Iron Pants  
Oho Gear  
School Slacks  
Oho Jee Wear  
Stealth Suit  
Beanstar Pants  
Queen B. Jeans  
Peachy Jeans  
Mushwin Pants  
Peasley Slacks  
Defense Pants  
Guard Slacks  
Revenge Jeans  
Ancient Pants  
B. Brand Jeans  
Heart Slacks  
Casual Slacks  
Scandal Jeans  
Rescue Suit  
Daredevil Pants  
Random Slacks  
Mushluck Pants  
Pirahna Suit  
Space Suit  
Harhall's Pants  
Bwaha Badge  
Pea Badge  
Ohoracle Badge  
Queen's Token  
Bean Badge  
Castle Badge  
Rookie Emblem AA  
Bean B. Badge  
Bean Badge  
Bean Master Badge  
Beast Badge  
Beauty Badge  
Bowser Fang  
Bowser Fist  
Brilliant Badge  
Bros. Badge  
Bubbles Badge  
Bullet Bill Badge  
Burn Badge  
Burning Love  
Bwaha Badge  
Charity Badge  
Chuckola Badge  
Counter Badge  
Elite Chuck Guy Badges  
General Badge  
Get the Jump Badge  
Grab Badge  
Gravity Jump Badge  
Hand Aura  
High-End Badge  
Lightning Badge  
Lucky Bros.  
Lucky Ribbon  
Mari-Lui Badge  
Miracle Badge  
Muscle Badge  
Mush Badge AA  
Oh-Pah Badge  
Oho Jee Symbols  
Ohoracle Badge  
Pirahna Swing  
Pokey Flower  
Popple Badge AA  
Power Badge  
Salvage Basge  
Sarge Badge  
Sea Legs Badge  
Sledge Heart  
Soulful Bros.  
Spike Badge  
Spiny Badge AA  
Steady Badge  
Tank Badge  
Wonderful Badge  
Quick Collector  
Gravity Sheild  
Risky Excellence  
Jumping Boots  
Master Glove  
Critical Bat  
Super Switch  
Boo Biscuits  
Melee EXP Bean DX  
Ranged EXP Bean DX  
Flying EXP Bean DX  
Super EXP Bean DX  
HP Bean  
POW Bean  
DEF Bean  
SPEED Bean  
SPIRIT Bean  
Green Shell  
Bros. Flower  
Cannonballer  
Ice Flower  
Smash Egg  
Pocket Chomp  
Copy Flower  
Red Shell  
Mix Flower  
Ultra Drop  
Blue Pepper  
100-Point Pants  
Adult Trouusers  
Block Trousers  
Branded Slacks  
Egg Pants  
Golden Pants  
Muscle Slacks  
Mushroom Jeans  
Para Slacks  
Patched Slacks  
Preferred Pants  
Puffy Trouseres  
Rocket Jeans  
Royal Pants  
Royal Trousers  
Secret Jeans  
Shell Slacks  
Shroom Slacks  
Silky Pants  
Space Trousers  
Stache Jeans  
Star Trousers  
Starchy Jeans  
Stardust Pants  
Supreme Slacks  
Svelte Slacks  
Thrilling Pants  
Tissue Pants  
Unarmed Jeans  
Wafer Slacks  
Wild Trousers  
1-Chance Badge  
Big-DEF Badge  
Big-POW Badge  
Cash-Back Badge  
Coin Badge A  
Cure Badge A  
DEF-Peak BAdge  
Dire-Free Badge  
Dire-POW Badge  
Drain Badge A  
Dynamic Badge A  
Easy Badge  
EXP Badge A  
Hit-Free Badge  
Hit-POW Badge  
Item-Fan Badge  
Lucky Badge A  
Pep Badge  
POW-Peak Badge  
Pummel Badge  
Rough Badge  
Salvage Badge A  
Shroom Badge A  
Simple Badge  
Stomp Badge  
Training Badge  
Treasure Badge  
Ulti-free Badge  
Wallet Badge  
Goomba Storm  
Shy Guy Squad  
Koopa Corps  
Bob-bomb Blitz  
Magikoopa Mob  
Broggy Bonker  
Jump Helmet  
Yoo Who Cannon  
Super Bouncer  
Mighty Meteor  
Spin Pipe  
Snack Basket  
Magic Window  
Falling Star  
Vacuum Shroom  
Vacuum Block  
Miracle Cure  
Mushroom Ball  
Blue Key  
Red Key  
Green Key  
TNT Drumstick  
Heart Bean  
Special Bean  
Power Bean  
Retry Clock  
Mushroom Badge  
Powerful Badge  
Bonus Badge  
Bro Badge  
Excellent! Badge  
Rainbow Rank  
Final Boss Rank  
Luiginary Works  
3D Red Shell  
Bye-Bye Cannon  
Jet-Board Dash  
Zee Egg X  
3D Green Shell  
Slingsniper  
Star Rocket  
Luiginary Ball  
Luiginary Stack  
Luiginary Hammer  
Luiginary Fire  
Luiginary Wall  
Luiginary Typhoon  
Taunt Ball  
Shock Bomb  
Secret Boxes  
Hooraw Medal  
Old Lithograph  
Ultibed Manual  
Star Driver  
Dream Stone  
Dozing Ore  
Action Boots  
Bare Boots DX  
Birthday Boots  
Coin Boots DX  
Dark Boots  
Discount Boots  
Elite Boots  
EXP Boots DX  
Expert Boots  
Farmer Boots  
Glass Boots  
Hiking Boots  
Iron-Boots DX  
Master Boots  
Mini Boots  
Picnic Boots  
Steady Boots  
Super Boots  
Action Hammer  
Bare Hammer DX  
Birthday Hammer  
Blunt Hammer DX  
Celebrity Hammer  
Crystal Hammer  
Discount Hammer  
Excellent Hammer  
Expert Hammer  
Fighter Hammer  
Glass Hammer  
Knockout Hammer  
Mini Hammer  
Picnic Hammer  
Run-Down Hammer  
Sap Hammer DX  
So-So Hammer  
Soft Hammer DX  
Steady Hammer  
Thin Wear  
Singular Wear  
Counter Wear  
Safety Wear  
Hero Wear  
Energy Wear  
King Wear  
Pro Wear  
Legendary Wear  
Birthday Wear  
Gift Gloves DX  
Mushroom Gloves  
Coin Bro Gloves DX  
EXP Bro Gloves DX  
Mini Gloves  
HP Bangle DX  
BP Bangle DX  
Angel Bangle  
HP Knockout Bangle  
BP Knockout Bangle  
Guard Shell DX  
POW Mush Jam  
DEF Mush Jam  
Birthday Ring  
Mush Badge  
Strike Badge  
Guard Badge  
Virus Badge  
Risk Badge  
Miracle Badge  
3D Red Shell  
Rocket Shell  
Bomb Derby  
Cannonball Chuck  
Toad Trail  
Fire Flower  
Drill Shell  
Dropchopper  
Balloon Blast  
Mega Thwonk  
Trio Racquet  
Trio Kite  
Trio Whirligig  
Trio Shuriken  
Trio Meteor  
Copy Block  
Double 1-Up Mushroom  
Dash Socks  
Paper Mario Book  
Fire Ore  
Lakitea  
Battle Cards  
Command Block  
Run Down Boots  
So-So- Boots  
Sandwich Boots  
Bare Boots DX  
Trusty Boots  
Shocking Boots DX  
Super Boots  
Knockout Boots  
Heart Boots  
Elite Boots  
Anti-Air Boots DX  
Bros. Boots  
Singular Boots  
Glass Boots  
VIP Boots  
Master Boots  
Wellington Boots  
Glass Boots  
Crystal Boots  
Star Boots  
Run-Down Hammer  
So-So Hammer  
Picnic Hammer  
Iron-Ball Hammer  
Steady Hammer  
Fighter Hammer  
Super Hammer  
Singular Hammer  
Flame Hammer DX  
Elite Hammer  
Blunt Hammer DX  
Shocking Hammer DX  
Spin Hammer  
Iron-Ball Hammer DX  
Celebrity Hammer  
Star Hammer  
Dark Hammer  
Master Hammer  
Golden Hammer  
Dirt Cheap Wear  
Picnic Wear  
Cozy Wear  
So-So Wear  
Guard Wear DX  
Payback Wear EX  
Rally Wear  
Bros. Wear  
Charge Wear DX  
Super Wear  
Fighter Wear  
Koopa Troopa Wear  
VIP Wear  
Fancy Wear  
Metal Wear  
Snare Wear  
Star Wear  
Ironclad Wear  
Master Wear  
Angel Wear  
Expert Wear  
Golden Wear  
Thick Gloves  
Shell Gloves  
Metal Gloves  
HP Gloves DX  
BP Gloves DX  
POW Gloves DX  
Speed Gloves DX  
Stache Gloves  
Charge Gloves DX  
Strike Gloves  
Mushroom Gloves  
1-Up Gloves  
Master Gloves  
Rookie Gloves  
Perfect POW Gloves  
Perfect Bro Gloves  
Counter Charge Gloves  
Card HP Gloves  
Card BP Gloves  
Peach's Peppy Gloves  
Bottomless Gloves  
HP Scarf DX  
BP Scarf DX  
POW Scarf DX  
Speed Scarf DX  
Stache Scarf  
Mix Badge DX  
Bros. Ring  
Healthy Ring  
Rally Belt  
Counter Belt  
POW Mush Jams  
SPEED Mush Jams  
Duplex Crown  
Mushroom Amulet  
Bold Heart  
Silver Statue  
Gold Statue  
Star Brooch DX  
Threadbare Boots  
Patchwork Boots  
Paper Boots  
Lively Boots  
Origami Boots  
Woven Boots  
Flashy Boots  
Bundling Boots DX  
Shocking Boots DX  
Comet Boots  
Expert Boots  
Threadbare Hammer  
Patchwork Hammer  
Flimsy Hammer  
Lively Hammer  
Origami Hammer  
Woven Hammer  
Toy Hammer  
Flashy Hammer  
Shocking Hammer DX  
Comet Hammer  
Collector Hammer  
Expert Hammer  
Threadbare Wear  
Thin Wear  
Energy Wear DX  
Counter Wear DX  
Flashy Wear  
Comet Wear  
Collector Wear  
Metal Gloves  
Paper HP Gloves DX  
Paper BP Gloves DX  
POW Gloves  
Stache Gloves  
Knockout Draw Gloves  
Knockout Charge Gloves  
Paper Charge Gloves DX  
Paper HP Scarf DX  
Paper BP Scarf DX  
Paper POW Scarf DX  
Paper Stache Scarf  
Copy Bangle  
Paper POW Bracelet  
Paper SPEED Bracelet  
Shiny Ring  
Trio Ring  
Paper Star Brooch DX  
Mountain Climbing Permit  
Excavation Site Permit  
Sharp Spike  
Holo-Peach  
Magam Burger  
Fishing Pole  
Letter from Chest  
Snift's Card Key  
Cafe' Key  
Trunk Key  
Worn-Out Jump x5  
Jump x3  
Big Jump x2  
Huge Jump  
Huge Line Jump  
Hopslipper x3  
Huge Hopslipper  
Iron Jump x3  
Huge Iron Jump  
Big Spin Jump  
Worn-Out Hammer x5  
Hammer x3  
Big Hammer x2  
Huge Hammer  
Huge KO Hammer  
Eekhammer x3  
Big Eekhammer x2  
Huge Eekhammer  
Hurlhammer x3  
Huge Hurlhammer  
Blazehammer  
Big Fire Flower  
Big Ice Flower  
POW Block Battle Card  
Mega Mushroom Battle Card  
Tail  
Spike Helmet  
Frog Suit  
Frog Suit Battle Card  
Black Bowser's Castle  
Fire Extinguisher  
Fan  
Plunger  
Lemon  
Cat-o-Luck  
Piggy Bank  
Bone  
Bottle Opener  
Ice Pick  
Balloons  
Teapot  
Turnip Battle Card  
Instant Camera  
Basin  
Battery  
Compass  
Cork  
Washing Machine  
Lightbulb  
Salt and Pepper  
Charcoal Grill  
Megaphone  
Hair Dryer  
Magnifying Glass  
Claw Hammer  
Recorder  
Disco Ball  
Megaflash Jump  
Megaflash Iron Jump  
Megaflash Hopslipper  
Megaflash Line Jump  
Megaflash Clone Jump  
Megaflash Infinijump  
Megaflash Hammer  
Megaflash Slaphammer  
Megaflash Eekhammer  
Megaflash Hurlhammer  
Megaflash Baahammer  
Megaflash Burnhammer  
Megaflash Chillhammer  
Shiny Super Boot  
Shiny Tail  
Flashy Spike Helmet  
Flashy Fire Flower  
Flashy POW Block  
Flashy Shell  
Shiny Mushroom  
Big Shiny 1-Up  
Poison Mushroom Sticker  
Shiny Leaf  
Secret Door  
Snowball Sticker  
Spike Ball Sticker  
Barrel Sticker  
Wrench Sticker  
Bone Sticker  
Bomb Sticker  
Boomerang Sticker  
Sombrero Sticker  
Throwing Star Sticker  
Sandal Sticker  
Sewing Scissors  
Hair Shears  
Scissors  
Tailor Shears  
Bellows  
Paper Fan  
Fan  
Mini Vacuum  
Upright Vacuum  
Vacuum  
Watering Can  
Faucet  
Teapot  
Trumpet  
Violin  
Guitar  
Newspaper  
Toy Bat  
Bat  
Square Can  
Drum  
Lightbulb  
Flashlight  
Searchlight  
Watch Battery  
D-Cell Battery  
Car Battery  
Billiard Ball  
Curling Stone  
Bowling Ball  
Trophy  
Cell Phone  
Jackhammer  
Radiator  
Hair Dryer  
Oven  
Matches  
Lighter  
Shaved Ice  
Air Conditioner  
Soda  
Squirt Gun  
Rubber Ducky  
Powder Puff  
Sponge  
Car Sponge  
Pillow  
Bed  
Luxurious Bed  
Tape  
Thumbtack  
Stapler  
Fishhook  
Balloon  
Pocket Watch  
High Heel  
Goat  
Turkey  
Cake  
Boombox  
Bone-In Cut  
Fire Burst  
Ghost Shroom  
Hot Sauce  
Ice Storm  
Mighty Tonic  
Shell Shock  
Shooting Star  
Thunder Rage  
Volt Shroom  
Dangerous Delight  
Block Block  
Courage Shell  
Turtley Leaf  
Ancient Clue  
Autograph  
Card Key  
Floro Sprout  
Elemental Tablets  
Golden Card  
Goldfish Bowl  
Helmet  
Keys  
Orbs  
Paper  
Return Pipe  
Training Machine  
Cooking Disks  
Dining Specializers  
Big Egg  
Black Apple  
Blue Apple  
Cake Mix  
Dayzee Tear  
Dried Shroom  
Fresh Pasta Brunch  
Fresh Veggie  
Golden Leaf  
Honey Jar  
Horsetail  
Inky Sauce  
Keel Mongo  
Life Shroom  
Long-Last Shake  
Mild Cocoa Bean  
Mistake  
Mushroom  
Peachy Peach  
Pink Apple  
Power Steak  
Primoridal Fruit  
Red Apple  
Sap Soup  
Shroom Shake  
Slimy Shroom  
Smelly Herb  
Super Shroom  
Super Shroom Shake  
Ultra Shroom  
Ultra Shroom Shake  
Whacka Whomp  
Yellow Apple  
Catch Card SP  
Gold Bar x3  
Gold Medal  
Happy Flower  
HP Plus  
Mega Star  
Pal Pill  
Power Plus  
Sleepy Sheep  
Slow Flower  
Speed Flower  
Star Watch  
Stop Watch  
Magical Map  
Diamond Star  
Emerald Star  
Gold Star  
Ruby Star  
Sapphire Star  
Garnet Star  
Crystal Star  
Star Pieces  
Boo's Sheet  
Choco Cake  
Coco Candy  
Coconut  
Coconut Bomb  
Couple's Cake  
Courage Meal  
Courage Shell  
Earth Quake  
Egg Bomb  
Electro Pop  
Fire Pop  
Fresh Juice  
Fried Egg  
Fruit Parfait  
Healthy Salad  
Heartful Cake  
Honey Candy  
Honey Shroom  
Honey Super  
Honey Syrup  
Honey Ultra  
Ice Storm  
Icicle Pop  
Ink Pasta  
Inky Sauce  
Jammin' Jelly  
Jelly Candy  
Jelly Shroom  
Jelly Super  
Jelly Ultra  
Koopa Bun  
Koopasta  
Koopa Tea  
Love Pudding  
Mango Delight  
Maple Shroom  
Maple Syrup  
Maple Ultra  
Meteor Meal  
Mini Mr. Mini  
Mousse Cake  
Mr. Softener  
Omelette Meal  
Peach Tart  
Poison Shroom  
Power Punch  
Repel Cape  
Ruin Powder  
Shroom Broth  
Shroom Cake  
Shroom Crepe  
Shroom Fry  
Shroom Roast  
Shroom Steak  
Snow Bunny  
Space Food  
Spaghetti  
Spicy Pasta  
Spicy Soup  
Spite Pouch  
Tasty Tonic  
Trial Stew  
Zess Cookie  
Zess Deluxe  
Zess Dinner  
Zess Dynamite  
Zess Frappe  
Zess Special  
Zess Tea  
Ultra Boots  
Ultra Stone  
Sneaky Parasol  
Apple  
Apple Pie  
Big Cookie  
Bland Meal  
Blue Berry  
Boiled Egg  
Bubble Berry  
Cake Mix  
Coco Pop  
Deluxe Feast  
Dizzy Dial  
Dried Fruit  
Dried Pasta  
Dusty Hammer  
Egg  
Egg Missile  
Fried Shroom  
Fright Jar  
Frozen Fries  
Goomnut  
Healthy Juice  
Hot Shroom  
Iced Potato  
Kooky Kookie  
Koopa Leaf  
Koopasta  
Artifact  
Blue Key  
Boo's Portrait  
Bucket  
Scarf  
Calculator  
Castle Key  
Butter  
Cleanser  
Cream  
Flour  
Milk  
Salt  
Strawberry  
Sugar  
Water  
Cookbook  
Crystal Ball  
Crystal Berry  
Diamond Stone  
Lunar Stone  
Pyramid Stone  
Dictionary  
First-Degree Diploma  
Fertile Soil  
Magical Bean  
Miracle Water  
Fortress Key  
Gold Credit  
Jade Raven  
Koopa Legends  
Lucky Star  
Mystery Note  
Mystical Key  
Odd Key  
Odd Photo  
Palace Key  
Prison Key  
Pulse Stone  
Record  
Red Jar  
Red Key  
Ruins Key  
Silver Credit  
Star Stone  
Storeroom Key  
Tape  
Toy Train  
Volcano Vase  
Warehouse Key  
Water Stone  
Weight  
All or Nothing  
Attack FX A  
Attack FX B  
Attack FX C  
Attack FX D  
Attack FX E  
Bump Attack  
Chill Out  
Close Up  
D-Down Jump  
D-Down Pund  
Damage Dodge  
Deep Focues  
Defend Plus  
Dizzy Attack  
Dizzy Stomp  
Dodge Master  
Double Dip  
Feeling Fine  
Fire Shield  
First Attack  
Flower Finder  
Flower Saver  
FP Plus  
Group Focus  
Hammer Throw  
Happy Flower  
Happy Heart  
Heart Finder  
HP Drain  
HP Plus  
I Spy  
Ice Powder  
Jump Charge  
Last Stand  
Lucky Day  
Mega Jump  
Mega Quake  
Mega Rush  
Mega Smash  
Money Money  
Multibounce  
P-Down, P-Up  
P-Up, P-Down  
Pay-off  
Peekaboo  
Power Bounce  
Power Jump  
Power Plus  
Power Quake  
Power Rush  
Pretty Lucky  
Quake Hammer  
Quick Change  
Refund  
Runaway Pay  
S. Jump Chg  
S. Smash Chg  
Shrink Stomp  
Sleep Stomp  
Slow Go  
Smash Charge  
Speedy Spin  
Spike Shield  
Spin Attack  
Spin Smash  
Triple Dip  
Zap Zap  
Super Crown  
Penguin Suit  
Dice Block  
Dicey Dice Block  
Golden Dash Mushroom  
Poison Mushroom  
Golden Drink  
Golden Pipe  
Coinado  
Ally Phone  
Custom Dice Block  
Peepa Bell  
Fly Guy Ticket  
Warp Box  
Hidden Block Card  
Double Star Card  
Silver Pickaxe  
Red Coin  
Player 1 and best items in Mario Party minigames  
Double Cherry  
Super Pickax  
Invincibility Mushroom  
Player Racket  
Fire Racket  
Ice Racket  
Sea Racket  
Mirror Racket  
Wood Racket  
Dueling Glove  
Lucky Card  
Pipe  
Mecha Fly Guy  
Swap Card  
Boo Bell  
Genie Lamp  
Chomp Call  
Bowser Suit  
Super Dice Block  
Jumpy Dice Block  
Speedy Dice Block  
Friendly Dice Block  
Greedy Dice Block  
Risky Dice Block  
Flutter Dice Block  
Cutie Dice Block  
Wondrous Dice Block  
Brawny Dice Block  
Triple 7 Dice Block  
Duel Glove  
Fling Spring  
Double Card  
Double Star Card  
Coin Bag  
Coin Trio  
Double Bubble  
Mini Star  
0-1 Dice Block  
1-2-3 Dice Block  
1-2-3 Slow Dice Block  
4-5-6 Dice Block  
Reverse Dice Block  
Slow Dice Block  
Gold Dice Block  
Silver Dice Block  
Bronze Dice Block  
Custom Dice Block  
Bowser Dice Block  
1-6 Bowser Dice Block  
1-3 Bowser Dice Block  
1-2 Bowser Dice Block  
Random Card  
Precision Card  
Power Precision Card  
Bowser Card  
Setback Shell  
Backwards Bill  
Blooper Chopper  
Lightning Score Striker  
Lakitu Leech  
Crazy Kamek  
Chaos Kamek  
Booster  
1-10 Dice Block  
Double Dice Set  
Triple Dice Set  
Halfway Dice Block  
Warp Dice Block  
Snag Bad  
Star Pipe  
Block Sensor  
Grab Bag  
Twice Candy  
Thrice Candy  
Slowgo Candy  
Springo Candy  
Cashzap Candy  
Vampire Candy  
Bitsize Candy  
Bloway Candy  
Weeglee Candy  
Bowlo Candy  
Thwomp Candy  
Bullet Candy  
Bowser Candy  
Duelo Candy  
Star Rod  
Paper Star Rod  
Mushroom Orb  
Super 'Shroom Orb  
Slow 'Shroom Orb  
Metal Mushroom Orb  
Flutter Orb  
Cannon Orb  
Lakitu Orb  
Snack Orb  
Hammer Bro Orb  
Pirahna Plant Orb  
Spear Guy Orb  
Kamek Orb  
Toady Orb  
Mr. Blizzard Orb  
Bandit Orb  
Pink Boo Orb  
Spiny Orb  
Zap Orb  
Tweester Orb  
Thwomp Orb  
Warp Pipe Orb  
Bob-omb Orb  
Fireball Orb  
Flower Orb  
Egg Orb  
Vacuum Orb  
Magic Orb  
Triple 'Shroom Orb  
Koopa Kid Orb  
Cursed Mushroom Orb  
Sluggish 'Shroom Orb  
Flutter Orb  
Podoboo Orb  
Koopa Troopa Orb  
Goomba Orb  
Klepto Orb  
Toady Orb  
Boo-Away Orb  
Superstar Set  
Bubble Capsule  
Koopa Bank Capsule  
Paratroopa Capsule  
Magikoopa Capsule  
Ukiki Capsule  
Chance Capsule  
Duel Capsule  
Miracle Capsule  
Mini Mushroom  
Super Mega Mushroom  
Super Mini Mushroom  
Swap Card  
MiniMega Hammer  
Chomp Call  
Boo's Crystal Ball  
Gaddlight  
Sparky Sticker  
Item Bag  
Magic Lamp  
Bowser Suit  
Cellular Shopper  
Dueling Glove  
Boo Repellent  
Reverse Mushroom  
Poison Mushroom  
Bowser Phone  
Lucky Lamp  
Plunder Chest  
Skeleton Key  
Wacky Watch  
Barter Box  
Koopa Kard  
Lucky Charm  
Plus Block  
Minus Block  
Speed Block  
Slow Block  
Event Block  
Record  
Talking Parrot  
Lucky Box  
Casino Box  
Magma Mountain Map  
Credits Reel  
No Koopa Sign  
No Boo Sign  
Gameballs  
Heart  
Golden Turnip  
Life-Up Heart  
Moon Shard  
Multi-Moon  
Power Moon  
Regional Coin  
Captain's Hat  
Cap Kingdom Set  
Caveman Set  
Sand Kingdom Set  
Cowboy Set  
Lake Kingdom Set  
Explorer Set  
Scientist Set  
Aviator Set  
Builder Set  
Golf Set  
Snow Set  
Resort Set  
Sailor Set  
Chef Set  
Painter's Set  
Samurai Set  
Happi Set  
Astronaut Set  
64 Set  
Crazy Cap Set  
Fashionable Set  
Mechanic Set  
Metro Kingdom Set  
Pirate Set  
Clown Set  
Football Set  
Classic Set  
Skeleton Suit  
Luigi Set  
Doctor Set  
Waluigi Set  
Wario Set  
Diddy Kong Set  
Hakama  
Bowser's Wedding Suit  
Peach's Wedding Dress  
Wedding Set  
Golden Set  
Golden Flower  
Metal Set  
Metal Cap  
King's Set  
Invisibility Set  
Musician Set  
Sunshine Set  
Knight Set  
Satellaview Set  
Baseball Set  
Topper Set  
Racing Set  
Rango Set  
Hariet Set  
Spewart Set  
Conductor Set  
Zombie Set  
Santa Set  
8-bit Mario Cap  
Plush Frog  
Bonneton Tower Model  
T-Rex Model  
Triceratops Trophy  
Inverted Pyramid Model  
Jaxi Statue  
Underwater Dome  
Rubber Dorie  
Steam Garden Flowers  
Steam Garden Watering Can  
Potted Palm Tree  
Butterfly Mobile  
Pauline Statue  
New Donk City Hall Model  
Shiverian Rug  
Shiverian Nesting Dolls  
Sand Jar  
Glass Tower Model  
Souvenir Forks  
Vegetable Plate  
Paper Lantern  
Jizo Statue  
Moon Rock Fragment  
Moon Lamp  
Mushroom Cushion Set  
Peach's Castle Model  
Cap Kingdom Sticker  
Cascade Kingdom Sticker  
Sand Kingdom Sticker  
Lake Kingdom Sticker  
Wooded Kingdom Sticker  
Lost Kingdom Sticker  
Metro Kingdom Sticker  
Snow Kingdom Sticker  
Seaside Kingdom Sticker  
Luncheon Kingdom Sticker  
Bowser Kingdom Sticker  
Moon Kingdom Sticker  
Pipe Sticker  
Coin Sticker  
Block Sticker  
? Block Sticker  
Mushroom Kingdom Sticker  
Hell in a Shell  
Bwah Blaster  
Rumble Bee  
Pirahna Pelter  
Piston Panic  
Flame Job  
The Fragmenter  
Yellow Submarine  
Matter Splatter  
Golden Bullet  
Bwahnzai Blaster  
Chaw Jaw  
Ceramic Panic  
Visceral Vaporizer  
Teeth of Tanooki  
Thron Scorn  
War Paint  
Fat Cat  
Grudge Metal  
Spider Ignitor  
Carpe-Die-em  
Sons of Bwahnarchy  
Anvil  
Flannel Phenom  
Bowser Basher  
Spring Cleaner  
Cranial Abogator  
TKO  
Mighty Mitts o' Mario  
Conk Buster  
Bee Bludger  
Hammer Time  
Barrel Bonker  
Track Attack  
Hydrant Hammer  
Toad Tapper  
Battle Gavel  
Sucker Puncher  
Toxic Truncheon  
Pepper Reaper  
Glamor Hammer  
Sunset Slammer  
Grid Gavel  
Red Wasp  
Rainbow Runner  
Barrel Blaster  
Retro Deflater  
Loaded Question  
Destruction Zone  
Bling Machine  
Brute  
Pain Spray  
Birchin' Urchin  
Royal Pain  
Comet  
No Pity Kitty  
Camouflage Corsage  
Electron  
Ballistic Mystic  
Run for the Hills  
Lucky Devil  
New Wave Wrecker  
Excavator  
Keys to Win  
Calamitous Coupe  
Sandbagger  
Low Blow  
Hot Rod  
Declogger Flogger  
Buck  
Cookies n' Scream  
Anchors Aweigh  
Avalanche  
Bullseye  
Camo Whammo  
Alarm Clock  
Iron Curtain  
Megalodon  
Queen of the Jungle  
Hostile Fossil  
Megalodon 2: The Payback  
Trawler Brawler  
Quaker like a Leaf  
Temple Taser  
Suffer Puffer  
Smackin' Kraken  
Honey Hurler  
Horn-Nosed Needler  
Panoramic Pillager  
Coconut Commando  
Goliath Grouper  
Pisces Crisis  
Undersea Banshee  
Chaos a la Carte  
Lobster Mobster  
Yacht Rock Rover  
Trophy Fish Terror  
Bonnetheaded Brute  
Slam-Held  
Turbine  
Life's a Beach  
Sugar Rush  
Burning Question  
ASCII Eradicator  
Exoskeleton  
Crosshair Nightmare  
Shining Dawn  
Blastberry Swirl  
Butcher's Block  
Tesla Circle  
Crosshead Orb  
Circle of Strife  
Gemcutter  
Marble Marauder  
Cactus Fracas  
Gag Me with a Spoon  
Round Shield Shocker  
Polka Party  
Effectual Atomizer  
Black Widow  
Saturn V  
Stinger  
Bullenator  
Thunderceptor  
Louis Harmstrong  
Big Spike  
Sky Raider  
Big Red  
Might of the Kite  
World Cannon  
Golden Rocket  
Argo Torpedo  
Jade Jaguar  
Righteous Rocket  
Prime Mover  
Muffler Snuffler  
Phosphorus  
Boom Broom  
Spike Strike  
Bozo Blaster  
Firefighter  
Golden Touch  
Hog Wild  
HMS Let's-A-Go  
Ryu  
Stacker Attacker  
Harvey Brawlbanger  
Bagsniper  
Lil' Tikes  
Luigi's Longshot  
Denim Destroyer  
Up Close & Personal  
Killer Extinct  
Jepardous Jalopy  
Master Control  
Barn Burner  
Bwahntasarus Wrecks  
Crater Maker  
Danger Arranger  
Painville Express  
Fatal Frame  
Gold Rush  
Road Reaper  
A Slay at the Beach  
Deploy Toy  
Attack from the Future II  
Habanero Caballero  
Ridgy-Didge Returner  
Koi Ploy  
Curtain Call  
Law of the Macaw  
Wiener Whacker  
S.C.A.R.A.B.  
M.I.R.A.B.E.L.L.E.  
Golden Gyre  
Sconce Response  
Hopper Stopper II  
Ziggy Zapper II  
Smasher Thrasher  
Mid-Boss Hot Sauce  
Buckler Knuckler  
Summoner Scrambler II  
All-Purpose Pound  
Blue Collar Brawler  
Guano Guardian  
Exploding Elegance  
Deadeye Dino  
Grim Peeper  
Expresso Atomizer  
Line Dry Liquidator  
Lawn Ornament Agony  
First Class Crusader  
Megaton S-21  
The Cow Goes Boom  
Hail Mary  
Shellin' Melon  
Bombin' Ramen  
Painapple  
Croaker Disposer  
Gold Plated Paroxysm  
Panda-monium  
Harmburger  
Oil Drum  
Koinbori  
Wrath of the Dragon  
Prickly Persuader  
Cartridge Commander  
Plumber's Helper  
Maki Marauder  
Lowrider  
The Splatformer  
Goldfish  
Mushroom Marauder  
Big Cat  
Sunflower Power  
Groove Thing  
Matrix Mashup  
Kite Commando  
Deadbolt  
Clobber Chomper  
Bone Shaker  
Special Delivery  
Baleful Bad-Ender  
Marble Masher  
Rabies Rattler  
Column Crusher  
Big Mean Submarine  
Boo Basher  
Feel the Heat  
Bat Out of Heck  
Thwomper Stomper  
Thunderbolt  
Big Top  
Crown Jewel  
Barracuda  
Block Blaster  
Bait n' Switch Brusier  
Razzle Dazzle  
Lavanator  
Kangawa Powa  
Nasty Yella Fella  
Bullion Bill  
Smackerel  
Heavy Artil-lily  
Battlin' Bill  
Zebra Muscle  
Bwahmmo!  
Silent but Deadly  
Golden Goose  
Defalcating Dandy  
Bruunhilde  
Kamek Panic  
Firequaker  
The King  
Gobblegoose  
Von Quackington  
Cock-A-Doodle Kaboom  
Scubam!  
Bulldog  
Chomper Stopper  
Mega Bite  
Raster Blaster  
Paladin Pulverizer  
Big Finish  
Renegade  
Attack-O'-Lantern  
Brutal Noodle  
Bullion Blaster  
Kimono No No  
Sam Kingfisher  
Disco Duck  
Bozo Boom  
Exalted Entropic Eggs  
Bowserbeak  
Bowsertail Jr.  
Pinwheel  
Sir Crackers  
Malladario  
Annihilation from Above  
Sir Goldwain  
Last Dance  
Bawhrmageddon  
Surly Temple  
Crossfire Castle  
Rainbow Roaster  
Hostile Voxer  
Calavera Cannon  
Eye of the Kraken  
Luau Launcher  
Prey of Kitsune  
Golden Rule  
Brush of Mortality  
Song of Kong  
Candy Striper Sniper  
Torpedo  
Blooper Shooter  
Direly Dulcet Doomsayer  
Timber!  
First Responder  
Eat Lead  
Pastel Farewell  
Golden Tongue  
Sixty-Watt Swat  
Bannana  
Blue Coin  
SupaMerge  
Skill Trees  
Standard Kart M  
Pipe Frame  
Steel Driver  
Cat Crusier  
Tri-Speeder  
Badwagon  
Prancer  
Landship  
Sneeker  
Sports Coupe  
Blue Falcon  
Tanooki Kart  
B Dasher  
P-Wing  
Koopa Clown  
Standard Bike M  
The Duke  
Flame Rider  
Varmint  
Mr. Scooty  
Comet  
Sport Bike  
Jet Bike  
Yoshi Bike  
Standard ATV M  
Wild Wiggler  
Teddy Buggy  
Bone Rattler  
Splat Buggy  
Inkstriker  
Standard Tires  
Monster  
Roller  
Slim  
Slick  
Metal  
Button  
Off-Road  
Sponge  
Wood  
Cushion  
Blue Standard  
Hot Monster  
Azure Roller  
Crimson Slim  
Cyber Slick  
Retro Off-Road  
Triforce Tires  
Super Glider  
Cloud Glider  
Wario Wing  
Waddle Wing  
Peach Parasol  
Parachute  
Parafoil  
Flower Glider  
Bowser Kite  
Plane Glider  
MKTV Parafoil  
Gold Standard  
Gold Tires  
Gold Glider  
Triforce Tires  
Hylian Kite  
Streetle  
Leaf Tires  
Paper Glider  
Ancient Tires  
Feather  
Boomerang Flower  
Crazy Eight  
Golden Mushroom  
Item Box  
Lightning  
Stamp  
Super Horn  
Crossing Cup  
Bell Cup  
Triforce Cup  
Egg Cup  
Lightning Cup  
Special Cup  
Leaf Cup  
Star Cup  
Banana Cup  
Flower Cup  
Mushroom Cup  
Bull Track  
Road Galleon  
Ultra Leon  
Ultra Chaser  
Ultra Speeder  
Ultra Voyager  
Road Jetter  
Marine Driver  
X Racer  
Mach Pegasus  
Blooper Diver  
Turbo Dolphin  
Hunter Bee  
Hamburcar  
Lightning Champ  
Rainy Dream  
Purple Strike  
Mash Run  
Egg Rider  
Soul Varoon  
Country Winner  
Vacuum Star  
Don Doko Drive  
Sweets Party  
Drill Master  
Dyno Buggy  
Metal Spark  
Galaxy Comet  
Birthday Girl  
Bumble V  
Bruiser  
Soda Jet  
Egg 1  
Barrel Train  
Tiny Tug  
Cact-X  
Cloud 9  
Zuchini  
Blue Seven  
Bolt Buggy  
Roller  
Mushroom Tires  
Wood tires  
Red Monster  
Beast Glider  
Swooper Glider  
Spiny Shell  
Super Leaf  
Lucky Seven  
Booster Seat  
Mini Beast  
Cheep Charger  
Tiny Titan  
Bullet Bike  
Bit Bike  
Quaker  
Magikruiser  
Jet Bubble  
Classic Dragster  
Wild Wing  
Super Blooper  
Daytripper  
Sprinter  
Mach Bike  
Sugarscoot  
Zip Zap  
Sneakster  
Dolphin Dasher  
Offroader  
Flame Flyer  
Pirahna Prowler  
Jetsetter  
Honeycoupe  
Flame Runner  
Wario Bike  
Shooting Star  
Spear  
Phantom  
Banana Train  
Banana Shot  
Broken Wheel  
Big & Small Tire  
Black Shell  
Mario Coin  
Dash Bazooka  
Delicious Banana  
Dizziness Virus  
Fairy  
Fake Mario Coin  
Fire Cracker  
Flaming Tender  
Heavy Mushroom  
High Beam  
Interrupting Frame  
Invisible Mushrom  
Item Seal  
Jack-in-the-Box  
Jump Seal  
Mask  
Meat  
Monster's Hammer  
Mouse Cracker  
Mustache Pen  
Needle Bomb  
Off-Key Speaker  
Petit Monster  
Pie  
Pump  
Quack Hammer  
Rabbit Ear  
Rain Cloud  
Reflect Shield  
Saggy Gummy  
Shield  
Smokescreen  
Snow Cloud  
Square Tire  
Sticky Oil  
Tack  
Triple Tack  
Thundercloud  
Thunderstick  
Time Bomb  
Tornado  
Tox-Banana Shot  
Wheel Virus  
Streamliner  
ROB-LGS  
Royale  
Gold Mantis  
Mushmellow  
Wildlife  
Light Dancer  
Hurricane  
Brute  
ROB-BLS  
Poltegust 4000  
Dry Bomber  
Dragonfly  
Zipper  
Power Flower  
Fake Item Box  
Snow Cloud  
Trash Can  
Absorbing Mushroom  
Giant Mushroom  
Slimy Mushroom  
Horn  
Magic Hand  
Triple Basin  
Triple Boo  
Triple Square  
Triple Needle  
Triple Tornado  
Triple Black Shell  
Triple Pen  
Triple Pie  
10T Hammer  
Giant Banana  
Conga  
Shell Body  
Snot Bomb  
Stretch Punch  
Miracle Mushroom  
Mushroom Hammer  
Mushroom Powder  
Egg Body  
Whacking Fan  
Rolling Egg  
Tongue  
Power Ball  
Rally X  
Galaga  
Pooka  
Frying Pan  
Peach's Bird  
Ghost Shield  
Driver Virus  
Blissful Beach Key  
Red Fire  
Green Fire  
Heart Coach  
Turbo Birdo  
Rattle Buggy  
Toad Kart  
Toadette Kart  
Koopa Dasher  
Para-Wing  
DK Jumbo  
Koopa King  
Bullet Blaster  
Wario Car  
Waluigi Racer  
Pirahna Pipes  
Boo Pipes  
Parade Kart  
Birdo Egg  
Yoshi Egg  
Bowser's Shell  
All-Cup  
Olympic Summer and Winter Game items  
Mario Costume  
Luigi Costume  
Princess Peach Costume  
Winter Peach Costume  
Princess Daisy Costume  
Winter Daisy Costume  
Bowser Costume  
Wario Costume  
Waluigi Costume  
Yoshi Costume  
Donkey Kong Costume  
Bowser Jr. Costume  
Dry Bowser Costume  
Dry Bones Costume  
Birdo Costume  
Diddy Kong Costume  
Fire Mario Costume  
Bee Mushroom  
Bee Mario Costume  
Propeller Mushroom  
Propeller Mario Costume  
Penguin Mario Costume  
Toad Costume  
Larry Koopa Costume  
Roy Koopa Costume  
Lemmy Koopa Costume  
Wendy O. Koopa Costume  
Iggy Koopa Costume  
Morton Koopa Jr. Costume  
Ludwig von Koopa Costume  
Rosalina Costume  
Nabbit Costume  
Gold Mario Costume  
Gold Flower  
Sonic Costume  
Miles "Tails" Prower Costume  
Knuckles Costume  
Amy Rose Costume  
Winter Amy Costume  
Dr. Eggman Costume  
Shadow Costume  
Silver Costume  
Metal Sonic Costume  
Blaze Costume  
Winter Blaze Costume  
Vector Costume  
Rouge Costume  
E-123 Omega Costume  
Charmy Costume  
Espio Costume  
Big Costume  
Cream Costume  
Jet Costume  
Storm Costume  
Wave Costume  
Tikal Costume  
Marine Costume  
Emerl Costume  
Werehog Costume  
Chip Costume  
Egg Pawn Costume  
Sticks Costume  
Zavok Costume  
Zazz Costume  
Chao Cosutme  
Super Sonic Costume  
Vinicius Costume  
Wenlock Costume  
Shooting Rifle  
Spark Luge  
Drift Board  
Fighter's Stick  
Meteor Curling Stone  
Amy Emblem  
Blaze Emblem  
Bowser Emblem  
Daisy Emblem  
Dr. Eggman Emblem  
Knuckles Emblem  
Luigi Emblem  
Mario Emblem  
Peach Emblem  
Shadow Emblem  
Sonic Emblem  
Tails Emblem  
Vector Emblem  
Waluigi Emblem  
Wario Emblem  
Yoshi Emblem  
Aquatics Champ Emblem  
Dream Champ Emblem  
Field Champ Emblem  
Gymanastics Champ Emblem  
Track Champ Emblem  
Bouncing Emblem  
Collaborative Emblem  
Complete Game Emblem  
Friendly Emblem  
Full Play Emblem  
Gallery Owner Emblem  
Knight's Emblem  
Network Emblem  
Olympic Record Emblem  
Penalty Emblem  
Ping Pong Emblem  
Rocket Emblem  
Shooting Emblem  
Somersault Emblem  
Thanks for Playing Emblem  
World Record Emblem  
? Block  
Arrow Signs  
Classic Big Mushroom  
Modern Big Mushroom  
Bill Blasters  
Brick Blocks  
Bridges  
Burners  
Cloud Blocks  
Coin Blocks  
Converyor Belts  
Donut Blocks  
Fire Bars  
Goomba Shoe  
Grinder  
Bumper  
Hard Blocks  
Ice Blocks  
Junior Clown Car  
Fire Koopa Clown Car  
Lava Lifts  
Blue Lava Lifts  
Lifts  
Flimsy Lifts  
Rotating Blocks  
Red Bill Blaster  
Mystery Mushroom  
Mushroom Platform  
Super Leaf  
Tanooki Suit  
P-Wing  
Carrot  
Cape Feather  
Wing Cap  
Leaf  
Invincibility Leaf  
Note Block  
One-Way Wall  
P-Switches  
? Switches  
Pipes  
Semi-Solid Platform  
Spike Trap  
Tracks  
Vines  
Warp Doors  
Weird Mushrooms  
Wings  
Double Cherry  
Invincibility Mushroom  
Super Pickax  
Coin Stack  
Giant Turnips  
Green Stars  
Key Coins  
Key  
Power Star  
Red Power Star  
Green Power Star  
Grand Star  
Super Gems  
Turnip Cannons  
Warp Boxes  
P-Acorn  
Super Acorn  
Mini Mushroom  
Dark-Light Device  
Dual Scream  
Strobulb  
Gemstones  
Mario Portrait  
Gold Coin  
Blue Sappiore  
Silver Diamond  
Small Pearl  
Bill  
Green Emerald  
Red Diamond  
Medium Pearl  
Gold Bar  
Red Ruby  
Gold Diamond  
Big Pearl  
Mario's Hat  
Mario's Letter  
Mario's Shoe  
Mario's Glove  
Mario's Star  
Cheese  
Elemental Medals  
King Boo's Crown  
Boo Radar  
Game Boy Horror  
Sports Crystal  
Megavitamin  
Conveyor Pickups  
Blue Ladders  
Girder Pickups  
Horizontal Springs  
Ladder Pickups  
M-Tokens  
Mini Mario Cards  
Amiibo Cards  
Vertical Springs  
Blimp Fruit  
Boo Mushroom  
Bronze Star  
Bulb Berry  
Chance Cube  
Cloud Flower  
Coin Block  
Ghost Portrait  
Comet Medal  
Dash Pepper  
Life Mushroom  
Purple Coin  
Rainbow Star  
Rock Mushroom  
Silver Star  
Spin Drill  
Spring Mushroom  
Star Ball  
Star Chip  
Lucky Bell  
Cannon Box  
Coin Box  
Goomba Mask  
Light Box  
Propeller Box  
Ice Skate  
\+ Clock  
Blue Coin  
Stamp  
Green Coin  
Assist Block  
Roulette Block  
Statue Leaf  
Star Coin  
Toad Balloon  
RemoCon Clown  
Red Star  
Thief Disguise  
Cosmic Disguise  
Arty Disguise  
Genius Disguise  
Sparky Disguise  
Captain Disguise  
Dragon Disguise  
Wicked Disguise  
Gold Mini Mario  
10 Gold Coin  
Pink Block  
Blue Spring  
Magnetic Block  
Fire Block  
Bomb Block  
Mimic  
Freezy  
Blue Shell  
Vibe Scepter  
Luigi's Cap  
Wario's Cap  
Power Flower  
Balloon Power  
Invisibilty Power  
Mario Key  
Luigi Key  
Wario Key  
Nozzles  
Fruit  
Water Bottles  
Water Barrel  
Water Rockets  
Blue Game Bot  
Red Game Bot  
Yellow Game Bot  
Apple Bomb  
Blast Cannon  
Vizorman  
Bugle  
Black Dog  
Large Lips  
Big Fist  
Black Dragon  
Smile  
Emerald Passage  
Ruby Passage  
Topaz Passage  
Sapphire Passage


	2. Entry 2: Donkey Kong

**Entry #2: Donkey Kong**

* * *

**Donkey** **Kong**

_HELP! HELP!" cries the beautiful maiden as she is dragged up a labyrinth of structural beams by the ominous Donkey Kong. "SNORT. SNORT." Foreboding music warns of the eventual doom that awaits the poor girl, lest she somehow be miraculously rescued. "But wait! Fear not, fair maiden. Little Mario, the carpenter, is in hot pursuit of you this very moment."_

Throwing fate to the wind, risking life and limb, or worse, little Mario tries desperately to climb the mighty fortress of steel, to save the lovely lady from the evil Mr. Kong. Little Mario must dodge all manner of obstacles- fireballs, plummeting beams and a barrage of exploding barrels fired at him by Donkey Kong. Amidst the beautiful girl's constant pleas for help, your challenge is to maneuver little Mario up the steel structure, while helping him to avoid the rapid-fire succession of hazards that come his way.

As little Mario gallantly battles his way up the barriers, he is taunted and teased by Donkey Kong, who brazenly struts back and forth, beating his chest in joyful exuberance at the prospect of having the beautiful girl all to himself. It is your job to get little Mario to the top. For it is there, and only there, that he can send the mighty Donkey Kong to his mortal doom. Leaving Little Mario and the beautiful girl to live happily ever after. "SIGH. SIGH."

_So, if you want the most exciting, most fun-filled, most talked about family video game on the market, don't monkey around with anything but the original Donkey Kong._

* * *

**Donkey Kong Jr.**

After the events of _Donkey Kong_, Mario has captured Donkey Kong as revenge for kidnapping his lady friend and Donkey Kong Jr. has to save him. Donkey Kong Jr. will travel through four stages from the jungle to the big city to get his father back, climbing vines, avoiding enemies and jumping on platforms along the way. However, every time Donkey Kong Jr. gets close to freeing his father, Mario just pushes him further away.

Finally in his hideout, Mario appears to be atop a skyscraper similar to 100m from the last game. Donkey Kong Jr. has to put six keys into their keyholes to free his dad and make the platform they're standing on disappear. Donkey Kong and Mario both fall down and Donkey Kong Jr. catches Donkey Kong but Mario just hits the ground. Donkey Kong Jr. carries his dad off-screen as Mario gets up and runs after them, only to be kicked right back out by Donkey Kong, forcing him to flee. In the NES port, this is altered to Mario falling to his apparent death for unknown reasons.

* * *

**Mario Bros.**

The story of this game revolves around two plumbers, Mario and Luigi, who are working in the sewers of New York[2]. The sewers are overrun by waves of enemies and the Mario Bros. have to defeat the enemies and get coinsto receive their pay.

* * *

**Donkey Kong 3**

Donkey Kong breaks into Stanley's greenhouse and goes to hang in the rafters where he stirs up nests of bugs, which will destroy Stanley's flowers in revenge. Armed with a can of fly spray, Stanley must destroy the bees and chase Donkey Kong away before he eats all five of his vegetables.

* * *

**Donkey Kong Country**

During a stormy night on Donkey Kong Island, Diddy Kong is told by Donkey Kong to guard his Banana Hoard for his "hero training" until midnight, when Donkey Kong will take over. While watching for predators beneath the darkness, that young monkey becomes attacked by Klump the Kremling (Krusha in the GBA version). The villain traps the monkey inside a DK Barrel, kicks him across the jungle, then steals the Banana Hoard along with the other Kremlings, dropping a fruit trail on the way. Next morning, a loud calling of his name wakes Donkey Kong. Realizing that he has slept through his watch, the big ape quickly exits his tree house, only to find Cranky Kong, who tells him hints about the Kremlings stealing the hoard. Donkey Kong soon realizes that both his Banana Hoard and Diddy Kong are missing and sets out to find them. After finding Diddy in a barrel, both Donkey and Diddy head out to find the stolen Banana Hoard.[5]

On their travels, the two heroes tread through deep jungles, mines, forests, temples, snowy mountains, caves, and several other regions of the island, fighting many enemies and bosses on the way. With assistance from Cranky, Funky, and Candy Kong, the primates eventually reach a large ship known as the Gangplank Galleon, where they meet the Kremling Krew's leader, King K. Rool. The Kongs soon "defeat" the foe, only to find the king to get back up and fight with a new set of attacks. However, the duo manages to bring him down a second time, this time defeating the crocodile once and for all. After King K. Rool's defeat, Cranky Kong congratulates the heroes, who then tells them to check the Banana Hoard. They do so, finding that the bananas have been returned.

In the Game Boy Advance remake of the game, a short cutscene is seen at the beginning of the game when DK's bananas are stolen and after King K. Rool's defeat, where Cranky, Funky, and Candy Kong congratulate the apes on their victory. King K. Rool soon recovers and forces them off the ship, sailing away.

* * *

**Donkey Kong Land**

The story is told in the game's instruction booklet and features a lot of fourth wall references; it takes place after the events of _Donkey Kong Country_, where Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong discuss their latest adventure to Cranky Kong. Cranky admits that it was more successful than he thought, but claimed that it was only because of "fancy graphics" and that "Kids'll buy anything nowadays." As Cranky rambles about the games of his time, DK and Diddy try to convince him that _Donkey Kong Country_ was great because it "was just plain fun."

Cranky remains unconvinced, and he challenges Donkey and Diddy to an adventure on an 8-bit black and white system (Game Boy). After they made the bet, Cranky arranges for King K. Rool to steal the Banana Hoard overnight. While Diddy originally agreed to the bet, Donkey Kong was furious because he wanted to watch the _Banana Bowl_. However, he reluctantly decided to go on an adventure with Diddy to retrieve the Bananas from K. Rool.

* * *

**Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy Kong's Quest**

Some time after _Donkey Kong Country_, Donkey Kong, while relaxing on the beach, is kidnapped by the Kremling Krew. The Kong family finds a note signed by Kaptain K. Rool, which states that Donkey is held hostage in exchange of the Kong's family Banana Hoard. Not wanting to give up the hoard he helped secure in the previous adventure and eager to prove himself as a "real video game hero," Diddy Kong volunteers to rescue Donkey Kong and is quickly joined by his girlfriend Dixie Kong, who insisted on accompanying him.

The two Kongs land on the Kremling's home, Crocodile Isle, and explore it, defeating various members of the Kremling Krew along the way. The pair eventually board The Flying Krock, where Donkey Kong is held, and battle Kaptain K. Rool, the leader of the Kremlings. K. Rool is defeated and Donkey Kong manages to free himself, and then punches Kaptain K. Rool through the roof of the Flying Krock. K. Rool falls from Crocodile Isle and lands in the water surrounding it, where he is seemingly eaten by sharks. Diddy and Dixie are then congratulated by Cranky Kong for their success and are integrated in the Video Game Heroes Hall of Fame.

During their adventures, the pair can also reach Crocodile Isle's Lost World by paying its guard, Klubba, with Kremkoins scattered all over the island. After giving Klubba all of the Kremkoins and exploring the Lost World, the Kongs finds Crocodile Isle's power source, Krocodile Kore, and Kaptain K. Rool, who is hiding there. A battle ensues and the pair eventually defeats K. Rool again, causing his blunderbuss to explode. This propels the crocodile into the energy geyser powering Crocodile Isle, blocking it until it explodes. The game then cuts to Donkey, Dixie and Diddy watching Crocodile Isle from a cliff, as it explodes and sinks into the ocean.

* * *

**Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Trouble**

Sometime after the events of _Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest_, both Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong suddenly go missing after they set out for a short vacation in the Northern Kremisphere. With the help of her cousin, Kiddy Kong, Dixie Kong travels across the Northern Kremisphere to search for them, while using Funky Kong's vehicles to sail over the water. Eventually, they reach Kastle KAOS, where they fight KAOS, at that time believed to be the new leader of the Kremlings. However, after it is defeated, they discover that the robot was being controlled by Baron K. Roolenstein. The Kongs fight the villain and finally find Donkey and Diddy Kong, who were being used to power KAOS.

The Kongs eventually discover the lost world Krematoa and meet the local, Boomer, who requests the Kongs to give him Bonus Coins in order to blow up boulders blocking the path of Krematoa. After finding all bonus coins and five cogs hidden in Krematoa, Dixie and Kiddy Kong give the cogs to Boomer, who then insert them in a machine in his shelter. The machine then causes the dormant volcano in the center of Krematoa to become active again, forcing K. Rool's personal submarine, the Knautilus, to emerge. The Kongs board the submarine and eventually meet Baron K. Roolenstein. They battle him a second time, but he escapes once again. Once the Kongs collect all of the DK Coins scattered around the world, they acquire the Gyrocopter from Funky Kong and soon find the Banana Bird Queen. She has been imprisoned by Baron K. Roolenstein, and can only be freed if her children, the Banana Birds, are taken to her. After rescuing the birds from several hidden Banana Bird Caves and completing a complex chain of deal for the Brothers Bear inhabiting the Northern Kremisphere, the birds are united. They carry the Kongs to the queen and free her. In exchange for helping her, the Banana Bird Queen chases Baron K. Roolenstein out of the Northern Kremisphere once and for all.

* * *

**Donkey Kong Land 3**

The game's story takes place after the events of _Donkey Kong Land 2_, and the Northern Kremisphere is at peace once more. During the story, announcements of a contest to find the fabled Lost World, which was said to have dominated legends for centuries, attracted "would-be" explorers all over the world to seize the long awaited chance of fame and fortune. Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Baron K. Roolenstein all hear of the contest, and the Kongs set out leaving Dixie Kong with her cousin, Kiddy Kong. Wanting to become part of the competition themselves, she and Kiddy decided to show the other competitors that they are just as good as the others. The story's description ends with Kiddy, not knowing much about what was going on, following Dixie into the jungle.

Dixie and Kiddy will confront Baron K. Roolenstein at the end of Tin Can Valley, and upon defeating him, he will retreat to the Lost World. In order to access the Lost World, the Kongs must collect all of the DK Coins and Watches in the Northern Kremisphere. DK Coins are found within each level, and Watches are obtained by finishing Bear's Memory mini-game in each world. In order to access the mini-game, the heroes need a certain amount of Bonus Coins, which are won from Bonus Areas within each level. Within the Lost World, the Kongs must collect all the DK Coins and the final Watch to have a final showdown with Baron K. Roolenstein. Emerging victorious from the battle will crown Dixie and Kiddy as the victors of the contest. Baron K. Roolenstein will then concede the remaining six Watches and allow the Kongs to try out the Time Attack mode.

* * *

**Diddy Kong Racing**

According to the instruction manual, the story begins with Diddy Kong sitting on the porch of his tree house opening a letter delivered by a carrier pigeon. The note reads, "Dear Diddy, Help!" The message is from his old friend, Timber, the son of the Kongs' guests, the Tigers. Diddy reads the note and decides that his friends, Banjo and Conker to join him to fight against Wizpig. Diddy calls Squawks to deliver the message to his friends.

While Diddy is in the jungle, two Kremlings watch him from behind a boulder. One Kremling, Krunch, suggests they follow Diddy, but the other Kremling ignores him; Krunch eventually follows Diddy Kong.

Meanwhile, Timber is trying to calm Pipsy, where she exclaims that she had just seen Taj the Genie, who said he would help. Tiptup, confused, protests that Taj has been missing for 50 years. Afterwards, the group thinks about the Wizpig face that was carved onto the mountainside overnight and the race courses that were magically sealed. The group knows they need to solve the problem before Timber's parents return. Bumper then concludes the conversation by telling his friend that everybody needs to start practicing. Agreeing with Bumper, Timber and his friends leave, hoping that Diddy Kong does not mentions this to Timber's parents.

When the first four worlds are completed, the carving of Wizpig's head on the mountainside opens and allows one of the characters to race Wizpig. After beating him, the group has a party along the beach. However, Wizpig interferes in the party before a spaceship arrives and takes him into space. The lighthouse on the beach is a disguised rocket ship that takes them to Future Fun Land.

After the character completes all the tasks in that world and gets the whole T.T. Amulet, Wizpig can be faced again, racing against him in their plane, while he rides a rocket. After winning, Wizpig's rocket short circuits and blasts him into an unknown planet. Once again, the characters celebrate their victory without Wizpig interfering and with the carving of Wizpig's head on the mountainside turned into a golden carving of Taj's head.

Right before the credits roll, one of Wizpig's spaceship appear, and Wizpig's laughter is heard, leaving the game on a cliffhanger.

* * *

**Donkey Kong 64**

_"Left!" rasped a voice to his left._

_"Right!" came back the immediate response from the other side._

_It had seemed like a good idea at the time, but now the Klaptrap turning the wheel wasn't so sure. His little legs were getting tired, and those two incompetent fools didn't have a clue where they were going._

_"Left!"_

_"Right!"_

_With a sudden sickening crunch of metal against rock, the King's pride and joy came to a shuddering halt, knocking all three off their feet. The tough little Klaptrap was up first, dashing eagerly across to the broken bridge window to see what those goons had hit._

_"You two are going to be in sooo much trouble!" he barked gleefully._

_But that pair weren't the only ones in trouble. Deep within the gloomy bowels of his latest creation, a furious King K. Rool sat on his throne, glaring down at the quaking generals of his vast Kremling army._

_"Well? I'm still waiting for an answer..."_

_His plan couldn't fail this time, or so he had thought. But like so many times in the past, he'd underestimated just how useless his scaly minions could be. It had taken years to build, but now his mighty island stronghold lay immobile off the coast of its very first target – Kong Isle. Perhaps all was not lost, though..._

_"Power up the Blast-o-Matic. Target is Kong Isle. Fire when ready!"_

_Instead of a deafening explosion, there came only a pathetic whimper._

_"I'm so v-very sorry your m-majesty, but I'm afraid the Blast-o-Matic isn't quite w-working yet..."_

_K. Rool turned to face the white-coated technician responsible for the bad news. The King began to cry._

_"It's just not fair..." he sobbed. "I really thought I was going to win this time."_

_Klump waddled over and put a consoling arm around his distraught leader._

_"Don't get all upset now, your excellency. We'll go and capture those nasty Kongs for you. Then we'll steal their Golden Bananas as usual so that if any Kongs escape us, they'll be too busy looking for them to come and ruin your magnificent plans."_

_As King K. Rool watched his generals leave, he wiped away his crocodile tears and began to laugh. His little play acting had worked, and now those Kongs would soon be history. He glared down at his bemused technician._

_"Well, what are you waiting for? Get the Blast-o-Matic working. I've got an island to destroy!"_

The story begins in the peaceful Donkey Kong Island, which is the homeland of the Kongs. The Kremling Krew is shown sailing a fortified, technological version of Crocodile Isle to the Kongs' island. King K. Rool is planning on destroying the island using the Blast-o-Matic. It was designed by a weasel engineer named Snide, who switched sides after a paranoid King K. Rool kicked him out. Due to Snide's absence, Kritters are charged with operating the Blast-o-Matic and piloting the island, but they are shown to be quite inexperienced and work lazily, which causes the island to crash into a rock in the way to Donkey Kong Island, and the Blast-o-Matic to become heavily damaged as a result. Crocodile Isle ends up directly in front of Donkey Kong Island, so K. Rool orders three of his minions, a Klump, a Kritter and a Kasplat, to steal Donkey Kong's Banana Hoard, which consists of two hundred Golden Bananas, and imprison the other Kongs, so as to buy time and distract Donkey Kong while the Kremling Krew repairs the damaged Blast-o-Matic.

Meanwhile, Donkey Kong is in his tree house, doing push ups while listening to the DK Rap on his radio. Squawks then suddenly appears in the house and tells Donkey Kong that all of his precious Golden Bananas are gone, and the other Kongs have vanished. Donkey Kong then goes to Cranky's Lab, where Cranky Kong offers homemade potions that give him and the other Kongs different abilities needed throughout the adventure, but only if Donkey Kong completes his training barrels first. Once Donkey Kong gains the new ability from Cranky's potion, he is able to start his quest to save the other Kongs and claim his Banana Hoard. At the beginning of his quest, Donkey Kong finds a mysterious island with a cave on it. Inside this cave is K. Lumsy, a giant Kremling that was kicked out from the Kremling Krew and trapped inside a cage for refusing to help K. Rool in his schemes. K. Lumsy asks Donkey Kong to release him from the cage by defeating various bosses and retrieving their keys. As Donkey Kong collects Golden Bananas, he eventually saves Diddy Kong in Jungle Japes, Lanky and Tiny Kong in Angry Aztec, and lastly Chunky Kong in Frantic Factory. The Kongs also meet the Banana Fairy Princess, who lives in the Banana Fairy Island and asks the Kongs to catch all the Banana Fairies with the Banana Fairy's Camera.

After the Kongs dismantle the Blast-o-Matic in three sections and collect the final boss key at Hideout Helm, K. Rool tries to desperately escape using his King Kruiser II. The Kongs, however, use the boss key to finally unlock the cage and free K. Lumsy, who starts to chase K. Rool's cruiser as it flies by Donkey Kong Island. During the chase, however, K. Lumsy accidentally trips over a rock and hits the cruiser, causing it to fall in the water. The Kongs then enter the King Kruiser's remains and battle K. Rool in a five-round boxing match. After the match, Funky Kong appears and launches a boot at K. Rool while he is distracted by Candy Kong, who pretends to flirt with him. K. Rool is finally defeated by the Kongs, and peace is restored to Donkey Kong Island.

* * *

**Donkey Konga**

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong are strolling across a beach and suddenly find a mysterious pair of barrels. DK attempts to open it but is stopped by Diddy, who believes it is a trap from King K. Rool.

Following Diddy's advice, the duo take the barrels to Cranky Kong. Cranky chuckles and explains that they are bongos. DK decides to call them the "DK Bongos", and he plays on them. Diddy comments that DK is bad at the bongos, and he tries the bongos. DK, in turn, laughs and claims that Diddy plays the bongos poorly. He claps, which cause the bongos to glow. Cranky explains that the instrument glows and makes noises from detecting clapping.

In response, Donkey Kong and Diddy perform and clap with the bongos more. After they make a lot of loud noise, DK becomes discouraged and admits that him and Diddy are not good at playing the bongos. Cranky explains that nobody starts out as a professional and that their performance gradually improves from practicing. DK initially mentions his dislike of practicing but suddenly has the idea to become good at the bongos and become famous, which Cranky believes to be a possibility. DK and Diddy daydream and focus on becoming rich and owning lots of bananas. Cranky sighs and reminds them again to practice, which the two head out to do.

* * *

**Donkey Konga 2**

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were practicing the bongos; its energy was draining from the Kongs shouting and arguing with one another over their performance. Cranky and Dixie show up and hear them arguing. The Kongs blame each other to Cranky, but Dixie looks at Diddy's bongos and tells him and DK that she was listening to them and claims their bongo playing is "way off". Dixie is about to play the bongos, and DK and Diddy doubt her capability of playing them. To their surprise, Dixie was very good at playing the bongos. After drumming, Dixie told DK and Diddy to work on their drumming skills, specifically citing their timing and accuracy.

Cranky told DK and Diddy that they can only improve by competing against other people. He mentions of the whole world with music, and that the Kongs should tour off the island to practice on their bongos. Diddy expressed his love for the idea while Donkey Kong was unaware of the entire situation. He asked what the big deal was and if they would have a tour guide. DK and Diddy fantasize and excitedly shout in unison of all the Bananas they would be able to eat. Dixie decides to join the Kongs, and says that they cannot leave the island without her bongo skills. Diddy gets annoyed at her statement and professes to be good at playing bongos. The opening ends with the three Kongs leaving the island, and Cranky asks himself if they are prepared for a world tour, hoping they would "break a leg".

* * *

**Donkey Kong Jungle Beat**

_One day, the peace of the jungle was disrupted by a rampaging pack of wild baddies who wreaked havoc on the residents of the jungle._

_Not only that, but they laid claim to every kingdom and stole each one's precious bananas!_

_"This calls for the one and only Donkey Kong!"_

_Join forces with your jungle buddies to face an array of powerful enemies and restore peace to the jungle!_

During the events of the game, the jungle and various fruit kingdoms are overrun by the various minions of the Ghastly King. The bananas from the jungle are also all stolen, scattered throughout the various kingdoms. Donkey Kong decides to help by facing and defeating the kings of each kingdom to both liberate the kingdoms and reclaim the bananas.

During his journeys, in which he defeats the kings in each kingdom, Ghastly King claims to rule the world. However, his plans are thwarted when Donkey Kong arrives and beats Ghastly King. The Helper Monkeys and Ninjapes, as well as the four Kongs under Ghastly King, then celebrate the defeat of the duo, with Donkey Kong being named the new king.

* * *

**DK Jungle Climber**

The Kong Family are on a vacation at Sun Sun Island. While they are there, Diddy notices a giant banana on a mountain. Cranky requests Donkey Kong to acquire it, and Diddy joins him.

On top of the mountain, King K. Rool and the Kremlings are stealing a Crystal Banana from an "alien". They plan to conquer the universe with it. A Banana Spaceship appears, and DK and Diddy battle it.

After the Kongs destroy the spaceship, a banana alien named Xananab exits from it. He apologizes for attacking the Kongs, whom he mistook for Kremlings. Xananab explains how K. Rool stole the Crystal Banana, and the Kongs go on a journey to retrieve it.

* * *

**Donkey Kong Country Returns**

"Can't a tired old ape take a nap around here? A bunch of shifty-eyed musical miscreants just kicked our volcano into overdrive and took over Donkey Kong Island! Enough with the noise, already! These rhythmic rabble-rousers are up to no good. They've been putting some kind of musical mojo on all our animal buddies and toting off every banana in sight. And get this: they've even gone after Donkey Kong's secret hoard! Nothing burns that boy's biscuits like someone messing with his precious bananas! Just what do they want with all those stolen bananas? Back in my day, I'd take care of this mysterious predicament without breaking a sweat, but Donkey Kong and his little pal Diddy Kong are all worked up and ready for action. If anybody can run, jump, cling, and swing to the bottom of all this banana burglary, it's those two!" —Cranky Kong, _Donkey Kong Country Returns_ manual

On one peaceful day, the volcano of Donkey Kong Island erupts and reawakens the Tiki Tak Tribe from their slumber. For mysterious purposes, the Tikis hypnotize the local wildlife ranging from elephants, giraffes, zebras and squirrels by using their music to bring them every banana in sight. Under their control, Donkey Kong is robbed of his Banana Hoard. Inside DK's Tree House, Diddy Kong notices the Tikis with the bananas. He looks upon the cavern beneath the house and notices that there are no bananas, then angrily chases after them. Donkey Kong then emerges from the house and sees the animals stealing his bananas. However, a Tiki named Kalimba forces him back into the house and attempts to hypnotize him as well, but he is somehow immune to the hypnotic powers of the Tikis. He then punches Kalimba through the front door and out of the tree house and immediately sets off for adventure. Donkey Kong reunites himself with Diddy Kong and the two simians head off through the island to recover their precious bananas.

After traveling through various parts of Donkey Kong Island, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong soon encounter the leader of the Tiki Tak Tribe, Tiki Tong. After they defeat him, Tiki Tong's explosion launches them into space. While there, the Kong's knock the moon down to earth, which crushes the Tiki base inside the volcano. This releases the bananas, which sends them and the moon flying out of the volcano. With the statue destroyed, the effects of the hypnosis on the creatures of the island are undone. DK and Diddy are able to land before they crash onto the island, and cheer as their bananas continue to rain from the volcano.

After the credits, a Golden Temple appears on the island. If the Kongs get all the Rare Orbs from the eight Kong Temples, they'll have access to the Golden Temple and its secrets.

* * *

**Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze**

The story begins at Donkey Kong's hut, where the Kongs are celebrating his birthday. One of the balloons flies out the Kong house and over the sea, where Snowmad ships are stationed. Far away from the island, a Pointy Tucks watches over them, locating the Kong house and relaying info to their leader, shrouded in a dark silhouette. Upon the leader nodding their approval, the Pointy Tucks bring him a horn which he blows, creating a large amount of wind, as well as an ice dragon.

Just as he is about to blow the candle out, Donkey Kong notices a mysterious snowflake appear and put out the candle on his birthday cake. He turns away with a frustrated look on his face as he hears an uproar, and he and the other Kongs exit the house. The ice dragon from earlier flies toward Donkey Kong Island, turning the sea under it to ice. The Kongs are then blown away from the island by the ice dragon's intense winds, landing on the Lost Mangroves island. Afterwards, a large ship stations itself where the Volcano from _Donkey Kong Country Returns_ used to be, and the Snowmads seize Donkey Kong Island for their own, turning it into a frosty area with continuous snowfall.

After traversing across 5 islands with each posing its own threats, the Kongs finally arrive at Donkey Kong Island, which is under control of the Snowmads. The Kongs make their way through the frozen fortress until they encounter the leader of the Snowmads, Lord Fredrik, who challenges the Kongs to a final battle deep in the depths of the volcano. After a long battle, Donkey Kong delivers the final punch to Lord Fredrik, which sends him flying out through the roof of the Snowmad's ship, destroying it in the process. The Kongs wander out of the remains of the ship and look out from the mountainside to see the end of Lord Fredrik's fall. Lord Fredrik crashes into the remainder of the Snowmad ships out in the seas of the island, defeating the entire Snowmad clan and freeing the island from their control. Donkey Kong then notices the horn that was used to freeze their island slip out of Lord Fredrik's hands during his fall, which he catches and blows into, producing a breeze of flowers that carries the Kongs to the bottom of the island. The Kongs watch and rejoice as the breeze of the flowers flutter around the island, melting all of the ice and snow, returning Donkey Kong Island to its former glory.

* * *

**Souls and Spirits linked to the Primordial Heartstones**

Donkey Kong  
Diddy Kong  
King K. Rool  
Lady  
Donkey Kong Jr.  
Stanley  
Cranky Kong  
Funky Kong  
Candy Kong  
Dixie Kong  
Kiddy Kong  
Swanky Kong  
Wrinkly Kong  
Lanky Kong  
Tiny Kong  
Chunky Kong  
Rambi  
Enguarde  
Squawks  
Expresso  
Winky  
Squitter  
Rattly  
Ellie  
Professor Chops  
Kritter  
Zinger  
Klaptrap  
Blast-o-Matic  
Tik Tak Tribe  
Lord Fredrik  
Kip  
Kalypso  
Karate Kong  
Ninja Kong  
Tiptup  
Pipsy  
Bumper  
Timber  
Krunch  
Drumstick  
T.T.  
Kass  
Klump  
Kludge  
Kopter

* * *

**Items**

? Barrel  
Animal Crate  
Animal Token  
Banana  
Banana Balloon  
Banana Bird  
Banana Coin  
Banana Juice  
Banana Medal  
Barrel  
Barrel Shield  
Bear Coin  
Biplane Barrel  
Blueprint  
Bonus Coin  
Booster Barrel  
Boss Key  
Bowling Ball  
Box of Chocolates  
_Flupperius Petallus Pongus_  
Mirror  
No. 6 Wrench  
Patch  
Present  
Rose  
Shell  
Skis  
Check Barrel  
X Barrel  
Coconut Shooter  
Cog  
Crate  
Crest  
Crystal Banana  
Crystal Coconut  
Crystal Star  
Diddy Barrel  
Dixie Barrel  
Cranky Barrel  
DK Barrel  
DK Bongos  
DK Coin  
End of Stage Target  
Extra Life Balloon (x1 / x2 / x3)  
Fuel Barrel  
Ghost Rope  
Giant Banana  
Golden Balloon  
Golden Banana  
Golden Feather  
Grape Shooter  
Headphones  
Heart Boost  
Hot Air Balloon  
Ignition Barrel  
Invincibility Barrel  
K-O-N-G Letters  
Kannon  
Kannonball  
Kong Barrel  
Kong Token  
Kremkoin  
Krochead Barrel  
Map Key  
Mega TNT Barrel  
Melon Crate  
Mirror  
Music Pad  
Nintendo Coin  
No Animal Sign  
Oil Barrel  
Oil Drum  
Pineapple Launcher  
Plus Barrel  
Minus Barrel  
Puzzle Piece  
Rare Orb  
Rareware Coin  
Rocket Barrel  
Rocket Pack  
Rope  
Rotatable Barrel  
Scrapbook  
Silver Coin  
Skull Cart  
Squawks the Parrot  
Star Barrel  
Steel Keg  
Steerable Barrel  
Stop Watch  
Style Barrel  
Supply Crate  
Switch Barrel  
Tag Barrel  
Target Switch  
Tire  
TNT Barrel  
Toboggan  
Tracker Barrel  
Treasure Chest  
Watermelon  
Watermelon Bomb  
Blast-O-Matic  
Feather Bow  
Orange Grenade  
Peanut Popgun  
Pineapple Launcher  
Zipper

* * *

**Until then, Recover the Past, Shape the Present, Change the Future.**


End file.
